Hello Stranger
by sailorx273
Summary: What is to come for the children of Senshi and purified Shitennou? New Threat. New friends or allies. New Generation.
1. Chapter 1

Goddess Of Love Meets Archer of Adoration:

(Mina & Dann)

What was to be a fair weather day on April 15, 3XXX at around 4:19 Pm that evening for the people of Crystal Tokyo going about their day. The clear skies and sun shine upon their heads were quickly replaced by darkening cloud and smell of rain. Started out as a light drizzle with nobody actually of getting soaked by a light rain falling in very fine drops. Continuing on their day with other things on their minds then paying attention soften droplets fall upon their heads. To only become aware when the barely noticeable drops started to come down more a lot more and more heavier. Leaving those people to become soaked and run for cover while wondering how they were going to continued on their day. Placing blame on what would become a sudden downpour to anyone that had their day ruined.

Didn't stop a someone around the age of 16 from running up the steps to Shinto shrine in Azabu district of Minato-ku, Toyko. Using what he had to try and cover his heads from the onslaught of water. Hurrying to the top of the large stair case and pass underneath the tori before heading to any possibly shelter to dry off. What he could find was a over hang part of the shrine's roof to stand under in a completely drenched state. Stare out at the watery landscape until rain came to a complete stop by waiting, or find someone to use their phone. Left him to seat down with his back against the building and relax watch falling water.

"Someone must be weeping some where." He quietly whispered as to not disturb the rain.

He took a Indian style sitting position to be more comfortable in his wet clothes while laying a soaked gym bag and leather briefcase beside him. His arms resting on top his lap as his long tresses of his Sunbeam colored hair lay swept up on his right shoulder. Gathered together by a red ribbon mid way through the slowly drying hair while rest of his clothes were still wet. From blazer of school uniform he wore to darken leather of his uniform's shoes surface. Still carried a layer or two of rain water, that didn't seem to effect his mood like the people on public bus he took to get here. Left him thankful he found a near by location to seat back wait out the rain the take a bus filled with ill-mannered people. Closing his eyes and leaning back to take in a cleansing breath and listen to the sounds of droplets hitting the ground.

"Is something there?" A voice settled him.

He eye burst opened when a girl in a thigh length rain goat with a tie around waist belt in calf length boots that came in a wedge heel. Hood covered her head and most of her face as she ended up apologizing for nobody being around to greet him. What he eyes laid upon was a Sapphire blue eyed young man with peach and creme complexion. Drying hair the length of her own with a hair ribbon keeping the ends tied together had her Looking toward him. Had her introduction lingering upon her lips sine sight of him made her heart flutter within laying eyes on him. To only find her voice and go on to state he was the daughter of Knight of purity and affection, Kunzite, and Sailor Soldier of Love and Beauty, Princess Venus.

"I am Mina Aino." She would curtsy before him.

Before she shifted out of his way when he started to get to his feet and asking if their was a phone the could use. She stated how she can show him to the main house where her and her friends were all sleeping over, and he could call his parents. Trying her best to not make eye contact with either him as she turned away. Slowly inched her away from him as the fluttering feeling got worst in the center of her chest by just starting at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Spiraled horned chest was pulled from back shelves of storage space by rather tall man with Dark Purpleish hair and Silver eyes. He blew at his wedged bags with his lips since he hands were to gripping for a secure hold as he carried this chest. To the front of a small boutique that was covered in white sheets on furniture, brown paper taped to the widows, and construction equipment. A woman wearing yellow scarf to hold back her hair of a Ash Grey coloring as she watches.

"Careful." He was told by her from other side of the counter.

"Trying since this rain isn't helping." He walked as casually as he could.

"I can't believe we finally found 13 Ghost of the Black Sun." The maiden mentioned the chest's name.

Man placed this chest on the wooden chest within a ring made of salt as gently as he could since chest started to shake. He sighed and stated the magical seal and locking mechanism most have weakened the over the years without being reinforced.

"Not like we have a witch or One Blessed by a Plant to aid us." The maiden grew concerned.

"Your not the only one who misses Sailor Funna." He knew where she was coming from.

"We can try Sealing Charms or or Containment Spells." This maiden suggested.

"We both don't the skill for that." He remind her. "We'll just send a intergalactic message home requesting help with this."

The maiden would have answer him back, if she didn't have to step away to answering her ringing cell phone within her pocket. Which she would put on speaker phone in order to greet who ever had wrongly called her after miss dialing. What she and men got were the voice of their son asking for a pick up for him and his friends at Hikawa-shrine soon. Which he would be told was going to happen since they were done the day and didn't want him walking home in the rain.

"We have good news to tell everyone." The maiden happily informed their son.

She would wait for him to hang up before she turned her phone off and stared at the chest in a iffy sort of mood toward the chest. That would start to shake once more on that very spot as it it knew human eyes were watching it's every twitch. A scratching and knocking sound from inside of the lid could be clearly heard by two people stand before the box.

"Let's just go before that child's whisper starts tricking one of us to open it." Was a suggestion that both agreed to do.

Out from behind the counter they would go talking about among themselves about long to- do list they had for this month. Finish filing for citizenship of japan with proper documents and Initial application to Ministry of Justice, in person. Just gathering what they were going to need wasn't easy since it wasn't just the two of them relocating to Earth. Being that they came from a planet that couldn't be found in the Milky Way and were still settling in. Second was the mess of a closed shop they recently purchased through a real estate agent for the business they were opening. Place was still a mess from floors that needed to be re- surfaced or changed out with another materiel. Everything in- between was a in broken into pieces as what was furniture once and had all kinds of holes like the walls. Windows were covered from inside out and wouldn't let a ounce of sunlight passed the heavy layers of paper. Only thing that was sturdy was the doors in the back and the front entrances a building that needed some interior work. Counter, display cases, and front desk were only good parts of the shops insides that weren't falling apart.

"We'll a message home once I can send intergalactic message home." He grabs a coat off near by hook.

"Can't we just want for the new full moon?" The maiden asked.

"I am not risking the chance of getting caught." He pulls on his coat.

He would help her put on her sweater and carefully took a umbrella from the rusted out hold near the end of the counter. Following her through the maze of tool boxes covered by blue tarp that was folded over move damage area. They made sure not to fall through weaken parts of the floor with each step they made in a cautionary way with watchful eye. Had one telling the other about the work they needed to put into this pace to even have a suitable building. Had her told of the small steps they need to take in order for this place to become their dream after relocating here. She would agree with she leaned into his shoulder with a smile he hadn't seen since discovery of the chest. He in turn would turn to kiss her on the forehead if a sight of chest's lock slowly burning away and blakc miasma was seeping out. Which had him quickly wrap one of his arms around the maiden's waist in a tight grip before moving her.

"Pillar of Sunna!" He falls backward with maiden in two toward side of the door's frame as other hand sent a ball of energy into the air. This sphere would expend and spiral into the air just above them enough to form a coned shaped barrier for them. Small area of the building would be filled within seconds with a miasma that darken and carried a voices. Many speaking all at once about a kingdom that fell centuries upon centuries ago as others wailed for attention of dead Queen. Only one would ignore the people being covered by a dimming barrier and start pounding at the locked door. Metal would gave way and glass started to shatter before the hinges started bend from the on going hits. One after the other would end when the door was sent flying into the rain and black miasma pour of the area.

"We're in trouble." The maiden voice was fill with worry.

"Very much so." He would agree with her.

On to their feet both would go with eye going to a topple over chest with melted away locked mechanism barely hanging off the lid. Left the two to gather up what fell out of their hands when they were forced to take cover from black miasma. Out of the hole that was once a door's frame with the man opening the umbrella as the maiden's eyes started to grow. Engulfing the door and hole they walked through in this light stemming from her eyes the whole time. To only bring both back together she brought her hands in a pray gesture when this light pulled and bends at the ruined material. Reforming a door that was once shattered mess before glow of her eyes disappeared and she was left dizzy.

"Easy!" He would end up reaching out to ease her. "Ability to re- form matter is never a easy one."

"Mhm." She could only muster a simple answer.

She then took a breath when she tried to find the strength to stay on her feet feeling the drain of her own energy in her bones. Allowing a familiar embrace of strong arms to be walked to a rusted out Camaro with fading paint and dented chrome. Door was opened with one hand as the other held up a tired body of a woman who could barely standing up. He was able to get her in the car and even get her belt buckle on before shutting the door and walking to the other side. Vowing they would try to get those ghost back in the chest and back home before they cause to much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

When The Bookworms Come together:

(Amelie & Andor)

Mina listened to some news about a new shop opening in Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku,Tokyo area and seemed to be popular for multiply reasons. One of many features that made this place quite a favorite after just opening it's doors were the staff. Waiters were made up of young man in their teens that looked like they came form a boy band or could be idols. Each one was a different type of guy from their psychical features to their personality traits, wearing the same uniform with just little details. Wearing these Gemstone tie clips worn on their ties or brooches worn on their lapels. Hair styled in ponytails, sleeked back, braided, or combed side wards in all kinds of ways that didn't need gel. Waist length aprons were always worn appropriately with knots down in up in varying forms by boys wearing them. These pearl white teeth on display when ever a female customer was greeted at the door and left to swoon during their stay.

Was a location that Mina had to visit after hearing from her locate school mates about a new place with pretty boys to gaze at. They went on about how entering the shop was like being in a dating game with the selection of young man. Learning the name of a waiter that would be serving your and your friends after all was shown to a table. Only added to the conversation when the girls were given a menus and told the specials of the day upon asking. To only to be left to talk among them selves and agree on which girl should ask the boy out after he returns with their food. One of reasons that Mina had to convince everyone or her parents to go sometime after school or on a school holiday. The got a maybe from one of her friends and yes from others about going to check this place out some time. Her dad leaned more toward no with some excuse she was to young to be interested in boys and needed to focused on school. As her mother said for her to go anyway and see what would happen with one of these boys while recalling her teen years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Opal Moon Cafe." A greeting would come from the lips of a waiter. "You may call me Danne."

Instead of asking for a seat near a window or request that a table for four high school aged girls here to sample the food and drink. Mina would bluntly state point toward the blonde haired waiter before them all and say they have met. One of her friends had to remind Mina that pointing was rude as another apologized for Mina's forwardness. Leaving two to be the ones to ask about a quiet place for four of them to seat and enjoy the rest of their visit here. Which he would grant by taking them across a half filled cafe's dinning area to a table in a empty back room beside a stairwell. When they girls passed the corridor that noise from larger area seem to fade as a sight caught the girls eyes.

Large display cases pinned to the wall were filled with endless amounts of hand crafted jewelry encrusted with sunstone. Sparkling pieces of silver that had been shaped into flowers and figures were behind glass and wooden panels. Each one had their own charm and shined with a unique shimmer to their own upon being hit by the room's light. What drew the girls' attention was one display cases on one of the walls in a silhouette of a 4- pointed star. Inside were eight individuals trinkets modeled to look like the plants of the Milky Way from gemstones to the small characteristics.

"You may have a seat at the table right underneath if your want?" Dann pointed to place the girls could seat and enjoy the view.

Would be accepted right away by Mika before any of the others girls could object or ask to be shown to a bathroom. To the rather large table the girls would go with menus being pulled from the metallic holder in the center of this table. Would be placed before the girl in a graceful matter that had Mina watching every movement he would make.

"I'll leave you all to look at our menu and see what you like..." Dann was cut off when a silvery eyes of grinning girl just staring at him. One of her hands resting on her lap of her crossed legs at the other rested on the table holding her chin up. Her head slightly tilted as her eyes walked every step he would make in the short space before her friends and the table. "...off the menu..."

"I'll take anything your suggest?" Mika would ask without winking.

"We have a great Strawberry Scone and Earl Grey Tea combo." He suggested their treat of the day.

Mika would have agreed to that, If one of her friends with wide rimmed glasses and her hair in a 1950's Asymmetrical Curly Hairstyle. Whispered to Mika from across the table, to think with her head and not her heart, when just meeting a someone. Left Mika to slowly turn her face toward her friend with her eyes growing wider and smile on her face fading. Out from her lips she muttered the name Amelie Mizuno and shifted her eyes toward a retreating Dann. Trying to make a hint toward the girl that he was the most attracted boy she had meant after her dad rejected her latest crush. This Amelie would have answered her, if she didn't see Dann stop beside a boy his own height with frame-less spectacles attached to a glasses chain. His hair had a boyish look with side swept bangs as his eyes narrowed toward Dann. To only turn his head toward the direction of the Mika and the friends when Dann turned away his attention.

Mika ended up screeching at Amelie that he would be her perfect match form half a heart shape with her manicured hands. She formed a other half of this heart with her other hand over her view of Amelie with a wink in her eye. Before slowly bringing the pieces together to form a whole heart as her form of hint to Aqua blue eyed leering back at her. Didn't stop her from her smiling widening as she looked for that boy to Amelie repeated until Dann came back. His hands full with serving tray holding a four porcelain teacups, a single tea pot and plate filled with strawberry scones. He set on the table ignoring the leering eyes of Mina and shape her hand was making with her hands.

"Can your give the name of the cute guy in glasses you were beside?" Mina asked with her best smile.

"I can send him your way if your prefer?" Dann offered.

Before Amelie could object to the request of another waiter from Mina, Dann puts down all four empty tea cups before each. Then the tea pot with the brewing tea leaves in heated water and they the plate filled with strawberry scones. Placing a 89 × 51 mm sized card, that came in a light orange hue with the phrase '(insert name) will be your server' in Old English font. Upon the center edge of their table with bow before he turned elegantly on the heel of his feet and walked away.

"I going have that man's babies some day." Mina watched Dann walk away.

Her statement only made her friends start betting how long this crush Mina had ion this boy before she got broken hearted and moved on. On to the Strawberry Scones and heated tea pot of tea that were sitting on their table for them. Amelie was to embarrassed over Mina said about nameless boy with glasses being a perfect match for her. Asking her to pour the tea into the cups would be a problem since she got clumsy when she was usual confronted by emotions of the heart. Left the only two remanding girls to do the pouring and sample one of these strawberry scones.

"Careful!" One with copper colored hair in a Topsy Turvy Pony in the middle of shucking off her Members Only Jacket. Revealing she wearing a white blouse with flora print collar and denim cut offs. Her legs were laid bare with only tatami sandals on her manicured feet wore. Before leaning forward on the table enough to stare at the plate of strawberry scones. Plumpness of Clotted Cream and chopped strawberry chucks that was sandwiched in between pieces of scone. Were stacked one on top of another until they formed a half pyramid shape on a plain serving plate.

"Here." One beside her with Ebony long locks pinned to the side of her head with red emerald barrette in a will-of-the-wisp print Yukata on. Would hand this girl a cup of tea she filled with tea she poured from the tea pot a second ago.

Got her a thanks while she single handed placed the filled cup and saucer off to the side of her range of view with a unamused grin. To only have hand move a napkin with a single scone resting in the center toward her from across the table. Owner of that hair was a heart struck Mina doing her best to get her friend to try a new pastry out.

"Come On! Mako." Mina tried to sound encouraging to her. "You refusing to try a pastry."

"Really?" Amelie asked as if this was new discovery.

This Mako ended up sighing at she was defeated in being trying a new treat she hadn't time to properly sample or research. Up the strawberry theme treat went with her hand to her lips before she took a bite and she went wide eyed. Her taste buds came alive with mixture of sweetness from the cut strawberries, light and super creamy from Clotted Cream, and rich flavor of pastry baked dough.

"Seems Angel's scones are a hit." Someone's rather rudely spoke about the strawberry scones the girls were nibbling.

"Hi. Met my friend Amelie." Mina spoke a familiar face wearing frame-less spectacles attached to a glasses chain. ". Amelie have you met Andor."

Amelie could only wave at him with a blush on her face and unable to look at this Andor just standing before their table. He would lift one of his eye brows when he saw a first edition book laying on the table beside her sitting form. Cloth bookmark sticking from one of the center of the pages had him adjusting his glasses when they were slipping off his nose. Noticing she wore a large cardigan over her clothes hid most of her as only thing he made out was her tuckered hands. Blush he could barely make out on since her wide rimmed glasses blocked her face form view.

"We have a book club that meets once a week on the second floor." He stated looking away from her. "You can join if your want."

"You'll be there." Mina happily sounded interested.

"Mina!" Amelie whispered loudly at her.

Andor ended up placing a folded piece of paper beside the strawberry scones as he avoids stares from Mina's ever smiling face. Ready to walk away and allow them to continued on their business, he wasn't stopped by Mako's waving arms. Which he would ask about before she swallowed her 5th strawberry scone in three bites before she could speak. Asking who was the person that made the current sweet treat that they were currently snacking on their tea. He answer came in the form the cafe's pâtissier- in- training being the one that created the sweet treat she was eating. Stating that person was placed in charge of coming up with a weekly pastry by their parents.

"He isn't one to share his recipes with anyone, but our mother." Andor would admit with a sigh. "So sorry I can't help you."

"Doesn't mean we can't try." Mina gave a thumbs up.

She would go on to ask when this pâtissier- in- training gets off, so they could personally ask him for his recipe in a flirtatious matter. Only had Andor wave his head side to side before stating the person has already left an hour before the girls arrived. He didn't have any knowledge of where the person went after getting of work besides the school they attended. To only end up excusing him self from their table while stating he would send Dann back over here with their check.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the second floor of Opal Moon was a private sitting area only used for High Tea or formal gatherings for large groups. Cushioned chairs surrounding antique tables awaiting to be used by anyone who reserved the space for a day. Had a local book club ,started up by the owners of the shop for people of the community to share a love for books. Meet there.

"Everyone I want to welcome our newest members." hostess would introduce Mina and Amelie.

Mina would would make a grand gesture to the group by posing before all of them and showing off the book she was reading. Using her eyes to search for a fellow blond she met a week ago dressed as a waiter with a ribbon within his hair. Amelie shied away behind the blonde during their introduction with her book clenched to her chest and fidgets in place. Putting her on best smile as she peered out to the small crowd of people looking upon her and her friend. Mina ended up spotting him back of the crowd with a novel called the The Birth of Venus resting in his lap just staring back. Way he casually sat with his posture in erect matter and leaning back into sectional's cushions at a 90 degree angle. His legs were crossed at the ankle and stretched to rest on large, padded ottoman in the middle of the sectional . His hands laying open section of the book in his lap was an image that mae Mina's knees buckle. His friend sat opposite of him in degree angle with his with own legs crossed with one leg over the knee. His book was laying upside down on top of one of his legs. Dust cover was to worn down to be read from where Amelie stood next to Mina.

"Where would you girls like to sit before we begin?" Hostess would ask the two.

Before Amelie could ask about a comfortable seat near the window and where what refreshments would end up being served. To only have Mina be the one picking where they were going to seat for the rest of the day in her loudest voice. Making everyone in the room that wasn't watching them turn and look at the pair with blonde pointing as she grinned. Left Amelie to hug her book to her chest with one hand like her life depend on it while reaching out to the blonde. About to tap her on the shoulder, if the hostess didn't interrupted her state they were welcomed to go seat. Practically calling out to the direction that Mina's finger was still pointing about two girls joining them. Long haired blonde boy tilted his head to the side to rest on a raised arm as he looked to spectacle clad boy staring at him. Forming a odd contest of two looking at each other while blond gave a thumbs up for the girls to come join them.

Mina then ended up grabbing Amelie by the sleeve of her over sized cardigan with her free hand and guides her to the guys. She made sure to wave people they passed with a smile and simple greeting as Amelie was followed behind her. Keeping quiet whole time she was forced toward direction of boys eh was being involuntary to take a interest in. Not paying attention to when the she and Mina come to complete stop before the boys as her sleeve was released. Taking her time in choosing which boy she was going to seat next to while Mina awaited patiently for her to choose. The hint that she was going to seat near to the spectacle clad boy she remembered went by the name of Andor. She kept her distance from him when she took the empty cushion seat next to him with her book in her lap and legs out in front of her. Posture straight as she sat on the edge of her seat just staring at her feet awaiting for something to happen.

"Your friend is second forward person I've met." Andor finally addressed Amelie.

"Once she has something on her mind, it's pretty hard to get her to change it." Amelie leaned her head to the left and smiled a little.

"Sounds like Dann to a T." Andor would end up looking to the side.

Mina had finally sat down so close to Dann that he welcomed her nearness with welcome graced then usual cold shoulder he showed. Fixing the way he sat by leaning back into his seat to take a more relaxed state and uncrossing his arms. Picking up the book that had been laying in his lap with one his hands to reveal the title was _What Every Woman Should Know About Men_ by Dr. Joyce Brothers. From the way the book was opened toward the center most part when revealed to Amelie. She guessed Andor was near the section about Men and Sex since read the book before.

"I like chapter on five stages as an adult." Andor notice she was staring. "Got one your prefer?"

Amelie smirked at his answer as she shift in he seat to get more comfortable by lean toward with her hand reaching toward the book. Being be careful to flip through countless pages to find the section she was looking for through delicate process.

"Men and Love and Marriage." She would looked right Andor with a unphrased by him as she quite a finger on the page.

"You being here and socializing with me is a start." He was impressed. "You like what you see?"

"Frameless spectacle held in place by a silver chain." She looked his face over. "I maybe getting there."

Two of them ended up being lost in conversation a forgot about the other two people that were opposite of them just staring. Mina had gone sparkled eyed at the possible match she made with her new friend's friend instead of discussing her book. Intruding on Dann's personal boundaries to get a closer look at how Andor and Amelie positively interacting. By leaning over far enough her head was above his lap as he sat back with his head resting on a raised hand. Soon be interrupted when yet another late comer to the book club would appear from the doorway with dark shadow. Her smile was the only thing the hostess could make out on her as she was welcomed and allowed to take a seat. Which this girl would end up doing after giving the name Sophia Sasaki before taking seat away from everyone. Bundling in a corner of the room that had the fewest people and light to open her book to start reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright everyone refreshments have been set up for those looking for a snack." Hostess announced. "Take a break and socialize."

Mina went straight to the filled table with variety of sandwiches and punch bowl with countless glasses for everyone to enjoy. She grabbed a plate and yelled to Amelie about getting them food while asking the guy what the wanted from the table. Andor volunteered to go help Mina out whole Amelie was left alone with Dann until the other two got back. Only be asked by Dann, if she wanted to add one more person to their little group in form of the Sophia girl. Which had Amelie happily agree in approaching this girl and asking her to come join them for this rest of this book club. She was helped up by Dann after both would bookmark their own books and lay out of the way before they walked off. Making sure to exchange pleasantries with fellow strangers they would pass before stepping into blank part of room.

"Excuse us Miss. Kobayashi." Amelie would addressed her. "I am Amelie and this is Dann."

She peered out from atop of the book she been reading since she gotten here with narrowed eyes and kneaded brows. Giving a muffled question on why they were over here bothering her and why she should even care they were bothering her. Which was answered by Dann's offer to come over to where they were sitting and join them with posed hand. Amelie would go on about how she could seat by her or her friend during the remaining time.

"No thank you!" She flat out leered at them.

Dann tried to put on he best smile as Amelie was with a impression on how rude this girl was coming off to them. Not that either one noticed the growing shadow and darkening aura that was expending away from the girl's further retreating form. Swallowing the fabric of the arm chair she was sitting in and slowly crawling toward the wooden legs. Had one asking the other about this being normal behavior for people that attend the book club within his family's shop. Would be forgotten by him when the outline of finely shaped lips appeared around his and Amelie's head. Started speaking how they were only being nice to Sophia to impress everyone in the room and didn't care about her. Would louder and put the two on edge as the lips started to spread to everyone else within the room. Acting as a distraction when Sophia's dark shadow started to expend beyond the space of the chair and swallow the room. Dann acted quickly in protecting Amelie by wrapping his arms around her waist and move her, and leap to the side. They landed near enough a toppled over coffee table to hide behind and watch the room turn into a Colonial America town square.

Sight alone had Amelie going wide eyed as Dann just calmly stared after they took a kneeling position to peer out from their hiding spot. Their quiet moment would be interrupted by Mina tackling Amelie expressing her worry for her. Going on about how she was 'sampling' the home made sweets under Andor's supervision before whole shift. How she couldn't live with her self if some thing were to happen to one of the best friends and she hadn't done anything. Andor would end up walking pass the one sided girl hug to Dann's side addressing him in low tone of voice. Asking what they were going to do about the forming problem without drawing to much attention their solution. Pointing his eyes toward the two girls that were a mere inches from their feet just huddle together between wooden surface.

"Excuse us!" Dann would nod toward them before getting to his feet.

He lifted one his hands to to graze one his fingertips over the yellow diamond encrusted in silver tieclip release streams of light. Converting his waiter uniform into that of a collared knight with armor plates made of darken leather. Calf length boots and finger-less gloves he wore were held a metallic edging and had single yellow diamond in shape a heart. Long hair had become a half braid /half ponytail off the back off the back of his head with orange ribbon. A Orange and Gold archery set from bow he held in one of his hands to quiver strapped to one of his hip. Andor did the same gesture with one hand while other pushed his slipping frame-less spectacles back from the tip of his nose. His own waiter uniform taking on the collared knight with armor plates made of darken leather with just a few adjustments. His gloves only covered his whole hand and stopped at his wrist with metallic flare to the edging. His boots carried a scrolling design that one could make out as silver snowflakes that were hand embodied into the surfaced. Same snowflake design could be found on the studded earrings he wore and on the links of a chain that held small book.

"We'll explain this later." Andor knew he and Dann had some explaining to do by expression on Mina's face.

Dann just jumped over the table with bow in hand knowing that Andor could handle the girls with his usual grace before jumping into grave. Leaving the two girls with the names titles being Knight Froze and Chevalier Luba when in these forms. Which with ended Andor lowering his hands to the snowflake chain hanging from the side of his belt loop. Stopping when his fingers touched the small book's spine and triggered leather covering the small periodical with a sigh. Allowing the book to expend the size of a regularly sized tome that was thick in width with large metal hinges down the spine. Would detach from the chain as he would soon jump Dann with newly expended book levitating beside him.

"This is so cool." Mina watched the two.

"You know we are going to have tell out parents about this." Amelie reminds her.

Mina was was to busy rooting for Chevalier Luba when he lunched six of his arrows in a linear pathway to keep possessed Sophia at bay. She had tried to used a few of the dark lips to swallow a few of the unconsciousness book club visitors. Only ended up disappearing when gold tipped arrows heads made a impacted against these ghostly lips. Turning each outline of a gossiping mouths into orange orbs of light in the shape of swirled hearts that lit up the room. Creating a contrast of soft orange light that out shines the dark shadow of a girl that thought her self as a outsider.

"Froze I think it would a good idea for one of your spell." Chevalier Luba would address light blue colored knight beside him.

"Alright. Aliright." This Froze was flipping the pages of his book. "Breath of Snow Princess."

From the pages he chose a white and icy fog bubbled outward with intend to spread quickly through the space in a sweeping motion. Freezing over what the converted heart hadn't faded away with their glowing light or hit by the arrows. Slowly turning the room back before shadow of Sophia was collected back to the source of a lonely girl. Who would fall out of her chair with book she was holding onto the floor where she would have landed if Chevalier Luba didn't catch her.

"She must be vessel for the The Pilgrimess spirit." Froze would guess the girl's dark abilities.

Chevalier Luba would end up taking the girl's unconscious form into his arms in the princess holding style in careful matter. Making sure to return to his civilian appearance with a tap of on large yellow diamond pinned to the center of his chest. Froze would do the same after his spell arranged the furniture back after restoring the fabric and materials. Allowing the hostess to address the waking visitors and members that had fallen into a strange slumber listening to dark lips words. Assuring everyone that a nothing had taken place and they should enjoy the rest of their visit with them.

"We're not done with you two." Amelie would end up following the two boys.

No way she could ask Mina for help when she tried following the two out of a side wards entrance of the floor to attic. Trying to keep up pace with the two when they were taking two steps at a time while she and love struck Mina were taking one at a time. Yelling for their attention the whole time they kept moving further and further away from her. She thought she got close enough to only be stopped by someone at tall as Mina's farther with braid hanging off his shoulder. Wearing a sweater with a loose collar and tailors slacks that were cut off at the calf where his boots were. Buckles secured the leather of the food wear while he blocked her path from where doorway two disappeared.

"Sorry young Miss, but until you come into your inherited gift as one Blessed by the Planets." He kindly spoke to her and Mina. "Lets us handle our own problems."

"Are your here to bring harm to our world?" Amelie asked look right at him.

"No." He plainly answered. "We're here to live peacefully after losing our world."

Mina would have carried on the conversation when she listen to what this man had to say about lost of their world to forgotten enemy. If she didn't take the man's offer on free sweet that would be left over from the book club to take home. Which had her grabbing Amelie by the arm and towign her back to where the book club had resume their activities.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Judge A Book It's Cover:

In the neighborhood of Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan, known as Tokyo's center of used book stores and publishing houses. A mother- daughter pairing could be found browsing the countless shelves that held worn pages of written word. Each one awaiting to be plucked off the shelf by a new offer and given them a world to explore when enjoyed by their eyes. Would end up being looked over by a now older Ami Mizuno pointing out to her daughter her latest find after searching. Over to her mother a happy Amelie would go with her arms filled with her own finds she wanted to share.

"Sometimes I think you are more like me then your dad." Ami saw more herself in her daughter then her husband.

"Who knows." Amelie shrugged.

The shop keeper would end up calling to them from the front desk asking if they found the titles they were looking for. Ami would answer they did and would be ready to check out in a few minutes after they found a few more books. Had the shopkeeper turn his attention toward another customer that came into his shop with a list of books in hand. The list had the apron clad man behind this desk turning red in the face when he red over the titles in careful matter. To only shove the list back at the young man and state where in his shop he could find the titles on his list. Had the old man being thanked by the young man before he pocketed his list and would go toward the nearest section for his first book.

"Is everything okay?" Ami would approach the young man.

"Seems I'm searching for books for my family alone." He answers her showing his list.

"Are by chance the young man my daughter's friend told me about?" She recalled Mina describing him and Dann.

"MOM!" Amelie shouts.

A loud shush came from the shopkeeper as a reminder they weren't the only ones visiting his shop and would like them to stay quiet. Left Amelie to start whispering at her mother about not wanting a someone Mina tried setting her with. Left Ami to only smile back at her daughter and speak about nothing wrong with making a acquaintance ones on age.

"Yes, I am Andor Parwiz and would welcome any kind of help I can get to finish this." He held up his list.

Ami happily accepted the hand written to look over and would end up blushing when she peered over what was spelled out. Understanding why the shopkeeper sent the Andor away after looking over his list since most of the books were sexual related. One was a romance novel from a series called Daughters of Arianne Series by Joey W. Hill other was a carnal novel published in 1954 by Anne Desclos under the pen name Pauline Réage. Rest were guides that different people had written out from their POV. Only one was a book that shared one's experience with grieving process.

"Will I think I saw one of these back here some where." She would looked to the back. "Lets go look."

Behind her Andor and Amelie would follow her through the streams of wooden shelves that were filled with all kinds of reading material. Put a glint of cheer in his eyes and small on his face when he read all the titles of countless books they passed. Sometimes he would would reach up and trace one of the book spines or the embossed lettering of the title. Which had her putting aside her silent treatment of him and actual start talking to him again. Starting with why the most of the books on his list explain sex and why would his family would want anything to do with them. He would answer by putting out a picture of a 7 year old boy with black hair from his back pocket. Going on that boy in the picture was his half brother and had start asking where babies come out of the blue one day.

"My parents want to be prepared for what she has to say." He shrugs. "This is chance I took to get away from my brothers and Dann."

"Brothers?" Amelie questioned him about that word.

"Three other half brothers and one I just told your about." Andor he spoke of them. "All from my father's relations with four noble woman."

Amelie went wide eyed at the image of Dann being related to Andor as she looked strainght ahead the whole time she walked. Andor went back to admiring the book before him as a means to pass the time before they stopped before shelves. Ami was the one that looked from his list to the perfectly stacks before her before she skims over the titles. To only reach out and pull a book that was on the list to add to the books she and her daughter were getting.

"Lets check out and more on." She happily turned back toward the teens.

"Mom!" Amelie reminds Ami. "I think he has plans for the rest of the day."

"Actually I have nothing going on." He explains. "It's been pointed out to me by most of my family, that I needed to stop being so busy. Get my nose out of the books I read and just get out there and enjoy the world."

Ami ended up inviting one extras to their book hunt for the rest of the day as she forgot about calling her husband. Since after visiting what would be 5th book store with a stack of books that small stack books that were being carried. Ami would led them to Chiyoda station to catch the above-ground subway line to take them to Shinagawa station. The three were able to find a spot for them near two empty seats that Andor would end up giving to Ami and her mother. Which get him called a morden day gentleman by Ami befoe she offered her cell phone to him to call his family. Which he did only if he could hold the few books she was holding to fgive her break as he dialed the number. This interaction was watched by Amelie and made the light blush spread from her cheeks to rest of her face.

Would stay even when they waited for the trian to come to the stop that Ami wanted they to step off as ot meet someone. Ami had her phone returned to her by Andor stating his step- mother looks foward to meeting to Ami and her husband. Which put a smile on Ami's face while they walked through the station to meet the perosn that Amelie called daddy. He dressed rather causally with his curled blond lockes in loose ponytail and standing in clear sight. Whow wore a smile that was only for the eyes of his daughter and wife, which he would walk toward not excepting the extra guest. He would introduced him self to this person as Zoisite when he eyes brows creased and mood soured. Ready to dismiss this Andor for being around his daughter if Amelie didn't step and talk the boy's hand in her own.

"He's my... boyfriend." Amelie answered as loudly as she could with her blush fading.

Answer that came from Zoisite about when he's little angel started to get intersted in boys then countless books she's read. Was to put to rest whem Ami just gave her husband a cold smile with eyed closed and lips turned upward into a smile.

"On to Kyoto's historic Higashiyama district?" Ami asked him not flinching once.

Zoisite was left to nod his head as he kept hsi eyes on his daughter and the boy whose hand she hadn't let go since informing him. The heistant way Andor took advantage of his daughter's hesitation to look inot his eyes and start walking.

"It's a book by Joyance Brothers about her greiving process." He suggests to Amelie. "Its the next book I am reading for the book club. "You may have the boik instead since I like borrowing my father's books."

"They do say to get to intellecual's heart is through their brain." Ami mouth the words with wink.

Amelie would end up reading her mother's lips and from where she stood before reaching out accepting the book before her. End up tightening her held hand within Andor's own hand as a Zoisite wintessed a small smile to appear on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dann could be found in the back room of his family's shop with a regular #2 pencil in one of his hands as he stared at a half filled drawing pad. Blooming rose bud that he didn't know how to shape into small or big loop for some type of bobble. To only sigh in defeat when his idea hit a mental obstacle, that had him putting the pencil down on the table. Looking toward the walls that were decorated with his father's work of countless silver pieces of jewelry behind glass. Each piece was done by skillful hands of a man he had admired in royal courts of their world to his talent with raw silver.

"10 cent yen for your thoughts?" Mina would ask him as she sat on his table.

"Just having trouble finishing a piece." He draws attention to his sketch.

"Ring or bracelet?" She asked.

"Either since I draw my inspiration from genus Rosa." He shifts his attention to glass vase that held a single yellow rose.

"Why not a matching set?" Mina asked with smile.

One his eye brows lifted into the air as she looked back at the a pair of Brightest Blue eyes just staring back at him. Ways she position her self on the table with her folded arms on edge of the table and the way she was leaned her chest forward. Neck line of her sun dress she was wearing gave anyone a view of her visage cleavage pressed in between her crossed arms. Which had him coughing to draw attention to Mina's visible assets while he stared at his half drawn sketch. Had Mina tilting her head to understand what he was trying to say about what he sees on her when he started to cough. Look upon her cleavage when he stopped coughing at her as she returned to staring at his sketch without his pencil.

"You and my mom are so alike." She huffed adjusting the sweater she wore to cover her chest.

"He wants you to be seen for who you are and not the body man desire?" He answers her.

"What do your see in me?" She teasing asks him.

Pointing out she was one that seems to peruse something to the she finds what she is looking for and never lets go. Hard work she put behind anything she puts he mind to worked out when she found Dann after that stormy night they met. Besides the clever ways she comes up with to just meet the person by means of pre-planning or already having a plan.

"I never knew I had such fine qualities." She smiles with turn of her head.

"Prove why your here." He went to pick up his pencil.

"To get away from my over baring father and the life I don't want to led under his influence." She remarks her home life.

The daughter of Knight of purity and affection and Soldier of Light and Beauty had always placed a great pressure on their only daughter. Having to act correctly when she was put in public from wearing non- attention grabbing clothes. Most speak in proper way without a single curse word or bad paraphrase passing her lips. Has kept her hair long and in a hair ribbon just like her mother's signature style while doing as her father says.

"He hasn't arranged for your marriage?" Dann asked rather curiously.

"God No!" She would sit up in her seat with her hands resting at her sides. "My mother has been against that since beginning."

"Oh!" Dann slightly tilts his lips with a nod. "Thought the practice still existed here on Earth?"

"In some places they do." She shrugged.

She some how ended up finding out from him that his father and step- mother came together through arranged union. A man with skills to survive in the woods like a lone wolf brought together with a woman gifted with gift of white magic. Married on the first day of Spring before a honeymoon period where Dann was conceived within first few weeks.

"My father's relations with those four noble woman were his fiance's closest friends." Dann started dragging his pencil across the paper.

"At least your have someone(s) to keep your company and not tell you how to not be your self." Mina's voice become sad as she spoke.

The clang of a silver serving being placed on the table had her Mina's head turn toward a older woman with Ash Grey colored hair. Facing her to find a berry themed parfait, plate of mango Danishes, Two cups of ice tea, and wireless phone on the trey.

"Thought you all would be hungry." Woman smiled and ended up leaving the trey on the table. "Have a bite and enjoy your talk."

"Thanks Miss..." Mina didn't know what to say.

"Jewel J. Shields." Woman spoke her name for Mina. "Glad to meet you Miss. Aino."

Woman walked off assuring Mina she can stay here as long as she wants since Dann's father is in basement working on some new pieces. Meant they wouldn't be getting home until late that next morning and Mina was welcome to stay. Which brought tears girls tears as Dann put down the drawing pad and pencil to leave his seat as Jewel left them. He removed a jewelry box carved form wood and rectangle in shape from the serving trey as he got up from his seat.

"Day I took up the mantel of Chevalier Luba." Dann would walk to Mina's side of the table. "I choose to walk my own path then one laid out for me."

He ended up stopping just beside Mina to reach out with his free hand and untie the ribbon in her hair with a quick tug. Tossing the piece of fabric of away as the box he was holding fell along side the piece of silk as he now held a hair barrette. Metal was a plain copper with a polished green Sapphire and Coral stones in center that were shaped as hearts. He would end putting in place of her hair ribbon before pulling away to get a look at her.

"Now that's better." He smiled at her altered hair decoration. "You look more like the maiden you should be then the shadow of your mother."

He would return to his seat after clearing off the trey and placing the wireless phone before Mina before walking away. She sighed and would end up dialing of a number that could handle her father far better then anyone and answer her at this time. Who would ask, if she had fun with her new friend and she would be waiting for her upon answering her. Saying she spoke to her father and spoke down her grounding for staying out past her bed time to a month. Not to come rushing home until she has things resolve with her new friend before they conversation ended.

"Everything alright?" Dann would ask pinking up the ribbon and empty box.

"You up to meeting my parents?" She asked back.

"Means I can stay with you a bit longer." Dann folds the ribbon and placed it in the box. "Then tell me when to show up."

He ended up taking his place back at the opposite end of the table where he would lay the closed box beside a pencil box filled with colored pencils. To only pick up his pencil and find the inspiration to finish his jewelry design in the form of a bracelet with two tiers. Shape that branched off the blooming rose was a thornless vine with detailed leaves swirling around the metal. Would be shown to Mina when she was busy eating the parfait with renewed vigor after chugging the ice tea. Dann could only say how beautiful she looked with yogurt and fruit bits all over outer parts of her month as he watched her. She would end up blushing while plucking a paper napkin from stack that had been placed on the table for them. Wanted to hide the red streak spreading across her face to the point she had to hide the awkward feeling of affection from his words.

"How are you going to get home at the late hour?" He would ask rather curious how she would find transportation to get home.

Her shrug didn't assure him enough to allow her to leave her alone to get home alone since all public transportation stop at 1am. From the metal clock that was posted in this room above the doorway and in public view for them. Had him figuring she was going to need fare to get a taxi, stay at a 24- hr business, visit at the club, go to a karaoke place, or stay at a capsule hotel. Which he was fine since the idea of her walking home at this hour worried him in great matter.

"Offering to drive me home?" She asked with sly expression on her face.

"Officially I am still in the process of getting my license." He shrugged. "...But my parents will be glad to drop you off."

"Motorcycle license?" She tried to put on her best cute doll face.

"Nope." He waved his head back and fourth.

She ended up huffing when she played with the spoon she was using for the parfait in her mouth trying to think of something. A few opinions would have her visiting places she doesn't have the money to pay since she blew her allowance on arcade games. Walking home would only worry her dad to the point he wouldn't her go out when sun goes down.

"My parent can give your a ride home on our way?" Dann offered.

"I don't want to inconvenience you guys." She didn't want to be a burden.

"Wouldn't be a bother to them." He assured her.

He ended carefully removing the sketch from his book when Jewel came back to their table hoping they needed any refills. To have Dann's show her the unshaded and uncolored sketch he had done before she took up the filled trey. Would up asking Mina how she thought of the berry themed parfait and drink as in wanting to get her seconds on them. What she got was a wide smile from the girl wanting one more parfait of another flavor with and another ice tea.

"Everything go ever well with your parents?" Jewel would ask Mina.

"As long as I get a ride home." Mina shyly answered her.

"Anytime is fine with me." Jewel was fine with taking her home.

Mina would end up getting her parfait to- go after agreeing to meet Jewel out in the back of the building the building was in. Dann went with her after wrapping up his drawing supplies and the pad of paper he used since he was coming with her. Just when the two stepped out of the back door and were taken by surprise when the light drizzle started up. Mina would end up sharing an small to medium sized umbrella with Dann until Jewel stepped out with them.

"Would you like to sit up front?" Jewel asked Mina to make giving directions to her home easier.

"Cool with me." Dann was ok with being in the back.

The loaded in and belted on placed before the engine was started up before Jewel started to slowly drive backwards into an alley. To only shift to drive and turn on to the main road before she followed directions one after another from Mina. Allowing the girl to put on whatever music she wanted on the radio to pas most of the time with rain becoming a downpour. Those droplets hitting the metal panels of the moving car would be drowned out by Dann's cell phone ringing. He would end up answering in lowest voice and find out that Andor had a quite a adventurous day.


	4. Chapter 4

Lightening Does Strike Twice:

(Mako & Angel )

Makoto since she married Nephrite on the first day of Spring and had her daughter prematurely 8 ½ months later. Would end up creating a tradition the very next year when her first wedding anniversary came around. Where they would wake up every morning in the early hours of the morning on school- free days. Since Makoto's daughter was always left in charge of pulling the small wagon her mother used. Always being filled with freshly packaged vegetables and meats in box wrapping paper tied with string. Sometimes hand written labels on reusable bottles laid mixed in with these items and were filled with liquids. Raw grains or roots that needed to be ground down were in brown bags and came with hand written descriptions. All came in organic state and was rarely pasteurize since Makoto like cooking/baking with farm grown goods. Meant befriending the sellers that came to the farmers' markets and asking them about their wares in detail. That made her popular in a good sense with these people whenever Kinos came.

Besides the face that Makoto ended up mesmerizing the stalls in each Farmers' market and the faces that came with them. Just this time around when she had to encourage Nephrite to take pulling the wagon and let their daughter wander. Let her use part of her allowance to buy a sweet treat from one of the confectionery stands or sugary drink. Which he would try to object to since after the recent investigation into supernatural event at a local business. Reports of a young girl terrorizing a book club had been looked into with no real results on investigators or detectives' ends. Left Nephrite rather worried that his daughter would be the next target until her awakening ceremony in a few months. Not that his wife was as worried as him when she allowed their daughter to run off and have some fun.

"You should start letting her do these kinds of things without you." Makoto tapped Nephrite on the nose.

He ended up giving her a look of disdain before having his arm grabbed and force to enjoy the rest of the day with her. Slowly forgetting their daughter was somewhere among the vendors, all alone, and just socializing with people he didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regulars mechants that come to sale their products even week in the market area set up just for them started chattting. Saying the Opal White and Pale Blue colored tent top with rune written signs all round set up tables caught people's attention. Cotton table clothes that were dyed to match the tent top and covered three tables filled with wrapped treats. Tags tied around with silk ribbon and hand written labels on these whimcial themed plastic bags. All set up and Run by a greyed haired female calling her self Jewel with all her four sons dressed in matching aprons.

"Welcomed to Opal Moon confectioneries and Wanders." Would be the greeting one wold hear upon approaching the stall. "How can we help you?"

Some were left to blush or stay still upon being allowed to draw near the table and pick from arranged stacks of wrapped food. Also be surprised by pieces of home made jewelry with defect gemstones embedded in the sculpted metal. Someone was allowed to choice form and even buy along side one of the many sweets that were up for sale. Money for the items someone picked out would usually be handed to this women Jewel in exchange for a receipt and small flier. In hopes they would come visit the main location of their business whenever the chance comes for them. Today they were having a specially themed sale on baked goods from two cook books as a way of promoting how helpful cook books were. First was a two-volume French cookbook written by Simone Beck and Louisette Bertholle, both of France, an Julia Child of the United States. Second was continuously been printed since 1936 and has sold more than 18 million copies. It was privately published during 1931 by Irma S. Rombauer. Selected recipes from these books could be found on printed cards, that were native to France or the States. Could be taken home along side the food item that was baked from the recipe.

Had become quite a attention grabber for the stall when they got a few more new faces visiting them during their opening hours. One of these people came in the form of Makoto's and Nephrite's daughter lured by the smell of Golden Cherry Tomato and Ginger Jam. Served in small jars that came with price tags tied to the rim via a solid colored ribbon tied in a bow. Was being handed out on English Muffins to any that asked by a fellow brunet with thunder bolt named tag. While she would find the name Angel Caron before asking for a jar or two of the Jelly whike wanting a sample.

"Family bonding trip or forced out of your house to take in the fresh air?" Angel would ask her.

"Help mom and dad grocery shop." She answered. "Mako Kino by the way."

"Angel! You can take your break early since Alecjo got here." Jewel would thought Angel earned time off.

All the Angel needed to hand over his apron, name tag, and sample trey to this Alecjo before pulling on his sweater and messenger bag. To only be handed the leash to IL-Seong by Dann and informed free advertisement for the shop was best. Which Angel would take before he vanished into the crowd by Mako with a leashed IL-Seong leading the way.

"You think they would get along?" Andor asked Dann.

"Your asking me this now." Dann raised one of his eye brows. "When your reading a book recommended by someone your just met?"

"Not like I am complaining." Ciprian grins as he thought of Reika.

Andor could only think of one word about Ciprian's new found feelings of passion for a girl that made her desire for hot head. Making it clear she wanted to see if they were compatible before ever getting serious as an actual couple. Which left the two to sort out all kinds of conditions in the form of a Relationship Agreement in a compassion book.

"Whenever your guys got going on sounds like a arranged union then a actual relationship." Dann didn't understand what Ciprian and Reiko had.

"What ever works for them." Andor shrugs.

"Like talking about books and visiting libraries around Japan?" Dann jokingly asked Andor.

Andor rolled his eyes at what Dann had to say about how he and Amelie decided to spend their time when ever they got together. Meeting at train stations after series of lengthy texts planning out where they were going and were going to do. One leading the other around to these locations as she spoke about the collections of books they had for public. Other would listen and wait for given his own two sense when given the opportunity with questions to follow.

"Average one among us is the one that caught the girl with voice of a siren." Ciprian spoke of Dann and Mina.

"I haven't been tempted even once." Dann plays along.

"Any plans?" Andor figured Mina had something up her sleeve.

Dann would end up showing the latest text from Mina saying she wanted to go to theater to see a film that just got released in Japan. Something about movie being apart of a existing series of them that were popular in the States of late. She wanted to check it out with someone wasn't a childhood friend or guard assigned to her by her father or mother. He still needed to answer since the text message was just sent over an hour ago and sounded more cheerful.

"That leaves Angel." All three looked toward direction he and Mako disappeared.

All three knew from the growing up beside Angel, the only thing he ever seemed interested in was cooking and anything kitchen related. Always getting excited over the newest recipe he could find in a Cooking or kitchen themed magazine. Needing to watch the TV when ever his favorite cooking show came on to attending new restaurant openings. Spending hours on end testing out new recipes in the kitchen of their shop or at home to perfect the product.

"He may have finally found the one." Andor shifts his head.

"Fingers crossed." Dann and Ciprian commented.

Unheard wishes ended up making it to ears of said person they were speaking about when he started sneezing all the sudden. A napkin was handed to him from Mako's pocket to blow his nose as the stopped before one of the juice stalls. He even blew his nose as strongly as he could to clear his nostril passages before tossing the paper napkin into a bin. Pocketing his hands into his sweater while turning to the girl and requesting her help in navigating where they would go first. Blush that spread across her face had her brush non- existence piece of hair out of her face to behind her ear. Had her needing a minute before she spoke the best stall for a pair like them to go shopping while together. He would give her since he had all morning since his family weren't going any where until final hours of the market. Which she welcomed since this was going to be her first time unsupervised with a boy without her dad watching.

Was a sight that was welcoming to someone who had to admire Mako's wholesome persona and natural beauty of her face. Always found his voice caught in his throat when she visited his family's blacksmith stand with her parents every week. Unable to tell her or even ask her on simple outing of romantic kind when ever he look upon her Green eyes. Settling for her simple smile she looked over their table filled with hand crafted pieces of jewelry or other accessories. Would change when he saw her besides someone else that she was actually talking beside stirred an angry in him. Had him clenching a hammer from the tool box his parents kept around for repairs to their stall for tables or tent. Fueling the spirit that was attached to him with a growing dark aura that was on the verge of being released.

"Fudgecake." Dann noticed the Yellow Gem in his tieclip was glowing. "Duty calls."

Jewel ended allowing Dann to go off and handle the problem as other boys and family dog was going to stay with her. Wishing one of her many sons good luck with the capture without gaining attention of public eye with location they were in. Which he took to heart when he pulled his cell phone to send a quick text to Angel as he ran through the crowd. People got out his way when they remembered his face form the Opal Moon vendor and thought he was running an errand. He tried to smile when people waved to him as he passed them in a hurried state with each step he took. Lifting one of his hands to the glowing tieclip to morph his uniform and jacket into what he wore as Chevalier Luba. Had him pulling on the hood that was attached to his collar to hide his face from the eyes of strangers that he passed.

"Have to hurry." He readied his bow while moving.

Part of his face would be seen by Nephrite's eyes when he was being forced by Makoto to figure out which of the peaches were ripe enough. Orange and Gold archery set from bow and appearance of armor on hooded Dann had Nephrite on alert. Ready to go running off the young man and take him in for proper interrogation, if wasn't for Makoto had him doing. Leaving him to ignore the feeling of dread that was forming in the pit of his stomach and get back to checking fruit. Since a few rows down and two the right was rowing shadow and darkening aura that was expending in mass. Swallowing the countless stalls and vendors that shared or were beside the blacksmith's stall. Warping surrounding area in a darker version of kid's r- rated cartoon from what Chevalier Luba observed when he arrived.

Shouldering his bow as he started down the candy stripped path laid out for visitors in a guarded matter with observant eyed. Taking in how former shadows of the people holding goo that was once their wares within what were their hands. He would ignore in search of the spirit that had waken to this place and would start spreading their wickedness. Being careful in the steps he would place his feet when crunch of gravel when fear started to sent in.

" Luba!" Someone with a familiar voice called out to him. "Get Down!"

Those words were all Chevalier Luba needed to hit the darken ground under his boot clad feet and go as flat as he could. When by a mere inch or two, a single hammer dropped out of the air and moved on it own toward where he been standing. Missing the target that was the back of his head as disappeared back into the air way above Chevalier Luba's head. Who rolled on to his back staring at black nothingness that was sky for any sign of the hammer coming back.

"The vessel of The Hammer threw that projectile." Same voice answered. "In hopes that I would be hit."

Chevalier Luba was offered a hand that held a metallic green wrist band on it's wrists as a means to get off the ground. Luba would take hold with with own hand with a quick tug from a person pulling him from the ground and back on to his feet. In turn this person would reveal them self to be the Knight Lightenen, here to aid in take down of the spirit with Luba.

"Mako girl some where safe?" Luba adjusts the bow on his shoulder.

"Politely ditched her near the organic juice stand." Lightenen folds his arms.

Two would avert their attention to where the flying hammer would end up landing in the hands of the person that throw the tool. Who they had to face in order to bring down and remove the spirit within as they avoid the hammer. Which was going to be tough since a piece of metal and wood could move could move its own when thrown at one of them.

"Divide and conquer?" Luba asked.

"Really?" Lightenen asked back. "Why not bait and knocked out?"

"Let me guess, I am the bait you do the knocking out." Luba knew where Lightenen was going.

Two split quickly apart when once more Lightenen spotted the hammer flying at them from above their heads at full speed. Luba jumped out the way grabbing a sign to adsorb the impact of when the hammer landed in the ground. Lightenen was forcefully braced himself barely moving out of the way with gravel and dirt flying everywhere. Angle and speed in which it was coming at the two of them was a to the tell that the person who threw it. He knew they were here and didn't want them to get any closer to him or he was going to smash their heads in. Two would collect them selves and keep going forward until both of them found what looked like a mini metal fortress in place of blacksmith's stall.

Luba was the one that drew a red colored arrow with a ruby arrow head to string of bow when he took the left of the fortress' opening. He took a kneeling position in a stance to that would allow him to launch himself before the entrance, wand release his move. Lightenen took to the right of the fortress' entrance with his head piece turning in a antenna. Walking in a singular line toward the entrance with trail electrical sparks forming on outer wall just following him. Growing larger and larger with each step he took before he came face to face with darken entrance of metal structure.

"Your first mistake was creating this sore thumb to using of electrical element and second was putting Miss. Mako in harm's way." Lightenen yelled out as sparks beside him grew in number. "Third was ruining our time together."

He then focused the rest of his angry into single attach when he used a gloved fist to personally smash the hammer thrown at him point blank. Closed fist that forcefully pounded into flat top of the hammer as sparks connected with his hand. Gathered into one single point turned into a electrical strike that one would see from a blade of a sword. Melting and slicing the hammer and the fortress in two as the name of the move he called out was Sword of the Thunder Emperor. Luba waited for that one opening amongest the chaos created by Lightenen to launch his arrow. Which would happen sooner for Luba when he came in low at Lightenen's feet with arrow released for The Hammer's vessel. Flying through the air with a light forming around the arrow's head as feather start to fluff in size and shape. Soon pierce the center the vessel's center to start forming cracks in the dark version oft this kid's r- rated cartoon world. That would slowly fall in on it self and fade back to a appearance of a farmer's market that everyone knew.

Both Luba and Lightenen would end up disappearing in the crowd of people that swarmed the area that was lost for a few hours. People started helping others clean up their knocked over stalls and pick up what wasn't broken or shattered. Others tending to anyone that was found passed out on the floor or can remember pass a few hours of what happen. Left the parents of Mason Kato to ask anyone that offered to help them or passed the stand, if they have seen their son during their memory black out. They were told to rely a message from people of Opal Moon to Mason Kato's parents. That their son was in safe hands and was taking to persona in charge of the stall about jewelry crafting and gemstone appraisal. He'll be back with them before the farmer's market would come to a close with a new business proposal. Which left his mother relieved her son was alright and his dad assured her their son was good hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nephrite ended up excusing himself from his wife side to make a run for their car and use the building in cell phone feature. To make a private call to a secure line of successful businessman by the name of Shin Aino of Harts Financial firm. Which would be answered by a stressed out man loosening his Grey color neck tie and asking how family shopping trip went.

"Those unnamed knights made another appearance." Nephrite answered him. "I got a clear look at one of them."

Nephrite stated that blonde haired boy that Mina had a big crush on was one of these unnamed knights with impressive reflexes. Just the way he moved and uniform he wore told Nephrite that he was possible senshi from another world. Had Shin sighing and agreeing they needed to look further into this problem before presenting everything to The King and Queen. Led to the conversation cutting short since both had their civilians lives to get back too, one to the role of a husband helping his wife grocery shop. The other gets back to his role apart of a Financial firm and a family man. Who would reach one to framed picture of his idol wife with voice of a siren and passionate daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hot Head Lassie meets the Fire Cracker Lad:

(Reika & Ciprian )

When the Hikawa Shrine got a clear weather day with a inch of storm clouds on one particular day. The doors would end up being opened by the caretakers of the shrine to welcome guests. That they ended up getting by the bus load from tourists to tour groups. Using the flash of their cameras to take countless pictures and buying up merchandise. A few groups were made of school girls from different schools just stopping in. Some looking to buy good luck charms to use for the up coming exams they were taking. Others needs a place to kill the time before going home or cram school. A few were just going for the fun of it with no real place they had to be.

Change up came in the form of four young man with a collared dog by their side appeared. All wearing the same school uniform that Mina saw Dann in the first they met. A silver tieclip with a gemstone embedded in the center also clasp to their ties. Just how different one of them tied their neckties and held their bags told them apart. Dann wore a trinity knot and carried his bag like a backpack using special straps. Andor had a neoclassical knot and carried his bag in one and book in the other. Two unnamed young man following behind those two with collared dog between them were going at their own pace. One was in a foul mood since their bus ride over here from school and other was lost in his own mind just thinking.

"Why are they here again?" The blackette one spoke with such disinterest.

"Your that closed off from the world." The brunet answered him with with leer. "You don't like meeting new people?"

Dann tried not to laugh at the brunet's question toward the blackette as Andor as always didn't pay attention to what was said. Left the brunet to cringe the blackette practically yelled about nothing being wrong with his social skills. Explaining he didn't want to be force to make new friends with a fairer gender over time he could use more resourcefully. To only grow quiet when someone at the top of the endless steps with a broom in his hand stared down at him. In a male uniform for this shrine wad the husband of the eldest shrine maiden and father of the miko- in- training. Blonde colored hairs that was styled into usual boyish haircut with this Sky Blue eyes that could make a girl swoon. Stood in their path to what was the meeting place of the rest of Mina's friends awaiting their arrival.

"You the friends of my daughter's friend here to visit them?" He would ask look the blackette over.

"Yes and we know where to go." Dann would answer him.

"That is not the problem." He further looked them over.

Where names were exchanged with everyone before they group of boys were allowed any further on to the grounds. Mina had already filled all her parents' friends on identities of Dann and Andor when asked what she knew on them. Le ft the three unnamed people and the collared dog to present who they were to harden blue eyes staring them down. The brunet was Angel Caron and the blackette was Ciprian Harun while collared wolf's tags were shown the name Il-Seong. Man that stood before them like a stone statue and didn't take his eyes off the Ciprian even once.

"Jadeite." Was all he had to to them. "Mind your manners and respect this place."

"Yes Sir." Ciprian would answer him.

"My daughter has a duty to this Shrine and I would like she stays pure." Jadeite warned Ciprian.

"I am not here..." Ciprian would have finished what he wanted to say to Jadeite about not being here to romance his daughter.

Out from the main building marched a girl that was 5' 3" and had a pair of long legs that were perfectly tan without a ounce of hair. In a high waist skirt made of leather that also laced up in the front with use of a single cord and long sleeve white shirt. Plunging neck line on the back and front of the top she wore gave a view of her upper torso. Besides red choker with planetary symbol of Mars hanging on her neck as her long Midnight Black was pulled into a ponytail. Her choice in foot wear were ballet styled flats and thigh length stockings that matched her skirt in color. Who stopped to right of Jadeite with hand resting on her hip and on verge of verbally digging into him as brows creased.

"DAD!" She calmly spoke to Jadeite. "Stop Threatening Every Boy That Comes Here!"

She further made her point by picking up her pace right toward Ciprian with one of her hands stretching outward toward boy's shirt collar. Grasping to tightly she would pull him toward her being with a might that had him going wide eyed at the action. Not noticing how close the girl had drawn his face to her own since he could take in every details of her angelic face. Giving him a perspective of creased eye brows of a darkest black due and had been perfectly shaped into soft arch. Were over fury filled eyes of the clearest blue he only seen in surface of a uncut and unpolished sapphire mined right form the Earth. Her Ruby red lips puckered ever so and ready to being pressed against with his own as he heart started to hammered in his chest. When he leaned over with one of his free hands coming up the side of her face and lightly tap her cheek by an inch. She turned her head in such a way that nobody the kiss between Mina's friend and Dann's half- brother take place.

"Reika !" Jadeite tightly grips the broom. "You Don't Even Know Him!"

She wasn't listening as her tenseness of her body would ease up going lax within she welcomed 's arms surrounding her form. Her hand went from gripping his blazer to slowly sliding down the rough fabric before the two separated, and looked at each other. A light blushed coated both their cheeks when Purplish irises looked into Sage Green pupils. Some how one of their hands would seek out the other and and intertwine their fingers as most natural thing in the world.

"Reika Hino." She went on to say her name.

"Ciprian Harun and that is one heck of a greeting." He answered right back.

Dann had to be elbowed by Angel while Andor would use his phone to talk a single picture of the kiss as prove the world has gone crazy. Il-Seong laid on the floor with his front paws covering his face as to not witness the kiss taking place with a whine. Would have formed a awkward silence from tension of an angry father tying to get his daughter to behavior, like she should. Out of the main building with others girls following close behind her came at their own pace to join them. Turning the attention from what Reika and Ciprian just did to the cute doggy on the leash that was hiding him self from them. Mina was the one that had to kneel on the ground and run her fingers through Il-Seong's fur saying he must be a good boy. Amelie was to busy asking Andor what has been happening since their arrival after noticing Uncle Jadeite's mood. Angel and Mina knew just stood side by side watching everything go down with observant eyes the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina invited Dann and his half-brothers to Reika's family shrine for the sole purpose for her friends to meet new guy in her life, and pair everyone up. Andor and Amelie were already a instant couple when they sat off in corner to discuss their latest reads. Reika and Ciprian had paired off so quickly that Mina, Dann, and Angel were left with Il-Seong to entertain them.

"He's a domestic breed of wolf- dog." Dann explained Il-Seong with them. "Our parents rescued him from being euthanized."

"He's name was pulled from a hat afterward." Andor went on about how this pet for his name.

When Mina's eye lit up after the words Il-Seong had been trained for simple commands and now learning more advance ones. Had her taking Amelie's netbook away from her and typing out on keyboard like she was possessed woman

until done. Flipping the screen over so that everyone could see what she had typed in with this wide smile on her face the whole time.

"Dog dancing competition in Japan?" Dann read the words in the search bar.

Girls ended witnessing the boys that came with Dann break out laughing at idea that Mina had shown to everyone so proudly. Ciprian was the one that started to openly laugh at the idea of Dann in a flashy costume for any type of contest. Angel and Andor tilted their heads at the thought before even voicing their opinions about what Ciprian was expressing amusement about.

"If you don't want to be used as my human target..." Dann focused his statement at Ciprian. "...try be supportive..."

Was all that would quiet Ciprian when Dann would reach out and stroke Il-Seong's fur as he stated he liked Mina's idea. Would give him a chance to further bond with their new pet with any help he could get from everyone willing to chip in. By the way Il-Seong was wagging his tail at the repeated mention of his name as he looked among everyone for an answer. Which came in the form of Mina joining Dann in stroking his fur while asking all kinds of questions about the dog's diet and behavior. Which were answered by Dann as best he could since he was still learning about his new responsibility.

"He randomly sleeps in our rooms at night." Angel would describe Il-Seong's sleeping habits. "Only sleeps in Dann's room when we don't let him in."

"He whines all the time and chews up my stuff." Ciprian started to complain. "Makes a great excuse for not handing in my homework."

"He lays quietly either on my side or on my lap when I read." Andor always loved Il-Seong's company.

The boys had something to say about Il-Seong in positive matter would leave Mina wondering if she could take care of this animal. She was raised around cats all her life since Artemis at one time or another would spend many a night with them. Remembering what the white cat ate or how he slept was one of many things she had learn about the guardian cat. Always taking the chance to play with him with the array of car related toys her mother had around for him. He favorite being a wind up one in the shape of a mouse, that she uses to get Artemis moving during lazy days. She could never understand the strange structure in the side of her home's living room called a cat tree. Pieces of wood that were nailed and nailed together to form a odd piece of furniture that was covered in patches of rug.

"We have allot of work ahead of us." Mina happily announced.

Dann had gave the stare to his half- brothers as a warning about one of them even starting up with an excuse about not helping, or joking they way out of this. Left them end up helping in this endeavor since sign up for upcoming competition ends at end of the month. Which Andor and Amelie took over for the rest of the day while everyone else say around and planned.

"Does this count as a extracurricular activities toward college?" Angel would asked.

"Let see where this takes us." Ciprian shrugs.

"I would whole heartedly agree." Reika spoke in rather amused voice.

Angel went along for the ride of endless meeting taking place every Saturday evening about who would do what. Reika and Ciprian took up picking up the music to possible dance steps after hours of watching dog dancing videos. Andor and Amelie covered most of the registration from paperwork for Il-Seong to checking the locations for competitions. Mina was busy putting together designs for matching costumes to match a certain theme she imagines. Dann was just putting to practice was was given to him as dance routine when ever he was home or with Il-Seong. Putting handwork into an idea that was one of Mina's best ones since all them were coming together as a team.

Led to them all attending a meet and greet for members of the latest dog dancing competition for their area. Going as a group with Dann holding on to Il-Seong's leash the whole time they wore nametags and spoke with people. That came to screeching halt when a five time winner champion of Japan's dog dancing scene would confront them. Making the bunch of newbies weren't ready for a major competition like this one without some experience first. Calling Il-Seong a mutt and unworthy to step a paw in to the dancing ring with laughs and insults to follow. To only leave them with his name being Elijah Shimizu and his trained Japanese Spitz named Toby Ogawa wearing a custom collar and leash. Would have bothered all of them for the rest of the meet and greet if Angel didn't bring up Cheesecake, and tea.

"We're up for that." Reika and Ciprian were willing.

Mina and unnamed girl didn't need words while Andor and Amelie just wanted somewhere to read quietly as Dann had eyes on Elijah. The person carried the same dark aura that Sophia girl carried before she was released from the spirit. He just needed to guess which of the spirits from the chest were now clinging on to this Elijah and getting ready to possess him. Presence of Mina and her friending hanging around with his half- brother was going to make hard from transforming to actual attacks.

"Something wrong?" Mina would ask Dann noticing where he was staring.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He answered not paying her attention.

"Try me." A expression of tenderness slowly formed on her lips as she swaggered over to him with a glint in her eyes. She got near enough to reached Dann's side, when she turned the nob on her charm from sweet to sensuous. Putting on her best pout to suddenly find herself into his side. Dann would end up wrapping one of his arms around her as she nuzzles the crook behind his ear.

Knowing when he was defeated by the daughter of Soldier of Light and Beauty and Knight of purity and affection for the last time. Took her free hand inside his own to take her fingers to just an inch of his tie chip with the Yellow Diamond embedded in silver. Informing her like her parents and friends of her family, he and his family are magical warriors from Planet long since dead. Came here to Earth with artifacts savaged from the ruins of their world with hope this could become their new home.

"Explains a lot." She traces the tieclip.

She ended up re- angling her face to place a kiss on his cheek as her form of luck when screaming about possessed dogs started. Barking turned to growling as party met for future contestants of the dog dancing competition turned into bizarre obstetrical course. Dogs being turned into warped versions of themselves when swallowed by their shadows. Humans trying to avoid being bitten by what was once their furbabies and furry friends as they were chased about.

"The Jackal." Andor guessed this spirit.

"Later girls. " Angel and Ciprian parted ways.

Floor under the girls' feet went from carpet to grass with a sticky effect with ones shoed feet would have them exiting the warped room. Heading for the nearest exit then before to run through a human sized obstetrical course by the possessed dogs. Mina had to be towed behind Amelie when she didn't want to leave Chevalier Luba's side once fight started for the knights. Mako and Reika were the ones that led the way out of the area before the only doorway out the area was blocked or disappeared. Il-Seong followed right behind the girls once all four of them passed into normal space with doors slamming behind them.

"Just when everything was getting good." Mina whined.

"Not like we're equipment to help them." Amelie felt left out for some reason.

"Your right!" Mako and Reika angrily spoke.

Those girls all made a joint choice to confront their fathers' about a role they would wan to inherit from their mother's before their 16 birthdays. All making their own points about wanting to continue on the fight their mothers' had as future senshi. Amelie made sure to give each one of her childhood friends strong points with many topics they could use would talking. Reika conversation with Jadeite and Rei about the subject happened over dinner that night before she was sent off to bed by her father. Not once would either one of her parents hear her out about wanting to take up the mantle of Soldier of Flame and Passion from her mother in between setting up the table and food prep. Jadeite silent on the subject before his angry got the best of him and Rei went into shock about her daughter's personal request since Reika had never made one before. Mako practically sprung Makoto and Nephrite with her form of family chat when she ran through the front door of their home and greeted them with to much spirit. Both needed a second to recover when told she wanted to see how she could make role of Soldier of Bravery and Lightning her own. Something that left her parents to talk about in private when getting dinner ready when they left Mako in the living room to do her homeroom for school alone. Ami and Zoisite were proud of Amelie, when she asked to pursue something that wasn't academic or family first related. Going on about how she wanted to do something for her self that didn't involve attending spelling bees or chess tournaments for the sake of proving her Intelligence. Which earned her a smile her mother as she brought out into tears about grown up choice her daughter was making and tight hug from her father that wholehearted agreed with her. Way Mina went about confronting Kunzite and Minako about wanting to become Soldier of Light and Beauty was simply surprising them with dinner table set up for family style meal and news she had romantically involved. Stating She was done living the life of a sheltered life a girl her age and needed to experience the world without her father's overprotective nature shielding her from a world she was just discovering.

Left all their parents except Amelie's, to meet up the next morning at a local cafe and harshly debate about allowing their only daughters stepping into a world their mothers risk their live for. First few points against the idea were brought up by Kunzite clenching his right ring finger where a gold wedding band lay, and a scared Jadeite. Both couldn't stomach the fear of losing their daughters to an powerful enemy during their first fight or receiving news from a third party that they failed somehow. Besides the facts of how the girls could be manipulated by disguised enemy to turn their backs on their loves ones and become easily influenced by negative role model. Having to watch their girls also give up their personal dreams or goals to save the world on a repeated basis was more of a worry then a actual part of their talk. Were countered by Ami and Makoto's on views on the subjects, Their daughters wouldn't have brought up wanting to become senshi to their parents last night. If their didn't some how figure they would have to make a few sacrifices for a role that would put their very lives as people at risk with a few rewards. Zoisite and Minako were the ones that stated they needed to have faith and believe in their daughters, then fear for their young lives like Kunzite and Jadeite were doing. Rei and Nephrite didn't add their two sense until the very end of this group discussion with their own thoughts and opinions on everything that was spoken about. Anyone else just stayed queit and waited out before they were went their separate ways that morning knowing what would have to be done with their daughter's choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Gōkon For Eight:

(group date)

"How do I look?" Reika asked slowly spinning around.

Mina had to tilt her head to the side as she watched the blackette do a 360 degree turn in a rather off the shoulder style sun dress. The heels and small accessories that made up what she wore had Mina giving her a double thumbs up. Amelie was to busy trying to keep Mako from freaking out over the plans they all had for the day with the boys. All stood in the girls' bathroom of the Minato-ku train station checking them selves over their public appearance for a meet up.

"In and out." Amelie held Mako's hand.

Mako sighs deeply after she took her first few breaths when Mina received a text from Dann about where they were and they were here. Some how made Mako's anxiety got even worst when Mina read the text out loud with such glee. Left Reika to intervene by slapping a bus pass in one of Mako's hand with advice on going home and not ruin the fun. She ended up walking off asking the other girls if they were coming along or escorting Mako to the train's platform. Before she could disappear from the girls sight completely or step out of the bathroom and show Ciprian how much he was missed. Mako would could charging behind her with her breath held as Mina and Amelie chased after her.

"Here they come!" Dann spotted the girls from across the floor.

"Mako-chan looks like she's about to pass out." Angel noticed how blue her face was.

"Not now." Ciprian got an eye full of Reika.

Andor was to busy studying the large bus chart that was openly displayed for any one wondering where they wanted to go. He knew of their plants to visit the digital art museum in Toyko and then head down to Hiroshima to try out a ice cream parlour. Finding the best way save time on their trip that wouldn't have them running around lost through out the capital. Which he would get help in when Amelie would up joining him and ask once what were the perimeters of this. Which he would give as Angel would approach Mako in a rather worried state about what is going on with her. Ended up watching her release a breath she been holding since she followed Reika and speak a word a second to him. Had him making her slow down and handing brown bag he carries with him when Andor or Ciprian had panic attacks. Informing her to breath in and out of the bag as slowly as she could before talking any further to him.

"She alright?" Dann looked to Mina and Reika.  
"Her first time being out with a us when it comes to boys." Mina answered.

Having to explain Mako's experience in a social life to people that were slowly becoming your new friend could be complected. How she was only allowed out of the house with her friends on days she wasn't attending school or cram school. Rare cases she could go unescorted to corner store or a near by store for basic items one would need.

"Today." Angel reached toward her. "I want to show your the world."

Mako went soft in the legs to badly that Angel ended up catching her before she hit the ground and would have gotten trampled. Mina would take a picture while Dann tried to get Reika and Ciprian to stop with PDA in such a public place. Andor and Amelie were done looking for the fastest path they could use to get their first location and ready to share.

"So everyone, the digital art museum or the kind ice cream parlour in Hiroshima?" Dann asked loud enough for all to hear.

"Ice cream." Angel was the first to speak.

"The digital art museum." Andor and Amelie spoke at the same time.

"Museum!" Mako yelled out.

"Ice cream." Angel flinched.

"Digital art museum!" Mina cheered.

Reika and Ciprian were two involved with each other to even vote for where they were all going to start their wonderful day. Which led to the tie breaker in the form of Dann since he hadn't given his vote on where he wanted to go. He ended up taking Mina by the hand as he looked toward everyone else with whistle that caught Reika and Ciprian attention. Andor compared the way they sucked face to Amelie was that of a octopus clinging to solid surface. Angel sucked in his cheeks to get a laugh out of Mako when Andor made his comment about Reika and Ciprian kissing faces. Dann and Mina were waiting for either Reika and Ciprian to burst out from the comment that was said.

"A vampire octopus or a cuddle fish?" Ciprian asked Reika.

"Oooooh, So many choices." Reika liked the selections. "Vampire octopus."

She ended up grabbing him by the collar of his coat and said the two of them were ready to get going with everybody else. Dann was the one that went off to teller machine to buy their passes with Mina behind behind him watching carefully. She kept her words to herself when he pressed this and that button before payment was needed for what he bought. That ended with tickets for the train to be pounced out by one at a time for party of 8 teens with no kids or adults.

"Do I want to know how you have that much to pay for 8 people?" Mina asked Dann.

"My mother splits the profits of her business with all of us." Dann explained. "She wants us to have something to spend."

Mina went wide eyes when she was given her ticket by Dann and a kiss on the cheek before he moved on to everyone else. All the girls spoke about paying him back for the fare of the ticket when they were handed their ticket from him. His brother were not so nice about getting their ticket and not happy about where they were going first when told by Dann. Mina ended up jumping up and down at where they where going by taking Dann's arm and following him. Everyone else had to hurry for a good seat on the high-speed "bullet train" rail line operated at this hour. Any one that was everyone in the train station were known for crowding into one rail car that formed a single subway train. 8 teens that were all standing in small distance of each other just waiting for the train to start up and doors to close.

"I'm liking this whole being close to you." Mina stands flush beside him hooking her arm with his.

"Your not the only one." He whispered back.

Angle of which they would look into their eyes with shared hint of admiration for the other and growing spark of something more. Had them pulling apart when Angel's voice was warning someone to keep their grubby hands to him self. Mako was on the verge of punching out some perverted guy who almost made a grad for under her read under her skirt. Got caught by someone as the eyes of the people he was traveling besides stared at this person.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't break each and every finger on your hand?" Angel asked with tones of angry on is voice.

"Trying to traumatize, much." Reika stared cracking her knuckles.

Ciprian had to trade places with Mako without a second hint from Reika to handle the person that was almost indecent to her friend. Andor allowed Amelie to escape the view pulling open his coat and hiding within to avoid what was to come. Didn't stop Andor from pulling out his phone and recording the whole piece as everyone looked on. Left the rest of this train ride to Hiroshima station a not so pleasant one when someone was taught a lesson. One that showed the new found friends the girls would make were more then pretty face Mina knew. Angel showed chivalry wasn't dead in this modern world. Ciprian was willing to help back his half- brother up even when a pretty face was around. Andor and Dann stay alert and close by for when they were needed while close to the girls if they needed someone.

"You ok?" Andor and Dann would end up asking the girls.

Mako gave a enthusiastic nod with Reika giving a plain thumbs up besides Amelie's hidden yea since her voice was muffle. Mina was to caught up in scent that was Dann with her head resting on his coat covered chest as she gave a content sigh. Got a raised eye brow from Andor when Mina whispered he smells like a combination of gym sweat and freshly showered.

"Mina." Dann gently pats her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Just getting lost in your heavenly aroma." Mina spoke in gibberish.

Mako would end up explaining that Mina would usually get like this when ever she was next to a boy she REALLY liked. One of many traits she would take in about her latest crush, from his height with his basic measurements to his scent. Reika would agree with Mako about Mina's behavior being strange when it came to new friends not understanding. Got a shrug out of Dann since he spoke about being use to odd behavior as he brought up his half- brothers.

"Try growing up with three other people around your age." Dann meant everybody.

"I am a certified bookworm then works out every now and then." Andor flexed his shoulders. "I have goals."

Dann went to explain that Angel collects can labels, news print, and packaging of all kinds just for the recipes on the paper. All glued or taped into a rather large scrap book he keeps tucked in a small book shelf beside his crafts. Ciprian had been attending impulse control and angry management support groups for past few months because of his angry.

"WOW!" Mako and Reika were amused.

"You should be apart of our game or craft night." Andor thought to invite them. "Something mom started up to help us bond."

Amelie caught Andor's attention by turning around within his coat without pulling away his chest to share her opinion on the topic. She would accept since a girl could study, tutor others, be apart of study sessions, visit libraries and book stores, and cram school. Going on about a change of pace with new faces and places would help her feel less stress. Reaching up with her hands to get a better grip on Andor's upper torso in a noticeable embrace that had Andor going wide eyed. Not that she made any attempts to move away as she went on talking with surprising calm demeanor. Earned a thumbs up from Ciprian when he passed him after Angel was left to handle to the perv. Andor had to mouth your not helping to him then use his actual words to not alert Amelie wrapped in up in his coat.

Reika would grab her returning hero with a kiss that could suck out his soul by the way she pressed her lip against his. Left Mako to stumble into Angel in disbelief about yet another lip lock between her friend and a guy she was getting to know. Angel was left to re-direct the poor Mako away from the two with the limited space the two had to move around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina caught sight of the one of kind ice cream parlor in Hiroshima called maruyaki honten dori upon getting near the store front. She grabbed Dann by his arm and hurried him and everyone else to ran after the pair in fear of getting left behind. Where they would come to complete stop when Mina had to look over the 6 choices of flavored waffle cone to choice from.

"Melon flavored waffle cone, strawberry flavored waffle cone, blue permanent flavored waffle cone, purple grape flavored waffle cone, red bean flavored waffle cone, and honey flavored waffle cone." Mina listed each cone flavor.

She ended up thumping her foot on the ground not knowing what to pick to start the process of her ice cream cone. Everyone ended up picking out what they wanted while she was still figuring out what she wanted her flavored cone. Red bean flavored waffle cone was ordered by Reiko and Ciprian, blue berry flavored waffle cone was order by Andor and Amelie, Melon flavored waffle cone was order by Angel and Mako, and Dann got strawberry flavored waffle cone. All served with vanilla soft serve and the choice of toppings before they were handed their cone to eat at their own pace.

"I would like some red hot candies, cinnamon star mints, chopped atomic fireballs, and wasbi Pocky. " Ciprian went with the spicy toppings.

"Let go with slices of Granny Smith apples, Green tea powder, Sour Lime gummies and spearmint star mints." Angel leaned toward green colored toppings.

"half scoop dried blue raspberry puffs, half scoop crushed wintergreen mints, half scoop blueberry gummies, and three berry berry pocky sticks." Andor was specific about his toppings.

"Chocolate cover cherries, dried raspberries, pink marshmallows, gummie hearts, and strawberry pocky." Dann had to limit his choices.

Reiko pretty much copied Ciprian's order down to addign red pepper flecks and spicy curry powder before taking her first lick. Mako went with everything that was sour candy related before devouring the most covered part of her cone. Amelie was just like Andor when she spoke what toppings she wanted by measurements and their except names. Asking if she for a spoon to eat her ice cream then use her lips or tongue to ingest the sweeten treat like everyone else. Mina couldn't make up her mind and ended up turning her attention to the one that would be handed over to Dann.

"We're sharing!" She demanded his.

Ended up handing his cone over to her to eat with out as single argument between them as he started to check his phone. He didn't want them to miss the next train to Tokyo and ruin their plans to visit to the digital art museum together. Smile that spread across his face when he saw they had a enough time to sot down and start up a fun conversation. Which ended up happening before he could verbalize how much time they had and where they could seat down. Since Mina snatched his wrist in her free hand and points with cone in her other hand to a large open table.

"Everyone to the table!" She would point to the table.

Over that very table they would walk after Dann grabbed a enough napkins for them all to use before he was pulled away. Everyone ended up pairing up during the short walk over to the table just eating away at the frozen treats all purchased. Reiko ended up sharing a seat with Ciprian by seating right on his lap by licking her ice cream like cat would do to cream. Ciprian didn't object to when she sat down on him since he ended up sitting all the way back in his seat for her. Mako had her seat pulled out and placed next to Angel's chair when he ended up sitting off to the side. Andor and Amelie would some how seat next to each other with out much of a single word being spoken between them. Mina dragged Dann into a chair she would choice to sit on the armrest and just eat away at the cone.

"May you tell us what these spirits that keep popping up?" Amelie would come to ask.

"Ever heard of the Black Zodiac?" Andor asked her in return.

She grew quiet when he started to speak of a spell that long ago was in middle of being casted by a fallen sorceress of their world. Who wanted the power to see everything in the past and future, Heaven and Earth, the blessed and the damned. One must gather 13 spirits that embody or match the Earthbound spirits found within the Black Zodiac. The arranged them in special circle for the other part of the spell to be performed with final spirit that had yet to be found.

"Knight before us were able to stop her before she could finish the spell." Angel held out his half eaten cone.

"By sealing away 12 spirits she had gathered in a chest." Ciprian traced the air with his free hand to form a chest.

"Before we could threw the chest into the Galaxy Cauldron and end her spell..." Andor sighs. "...the chest disappeared with rest of our world."

Dann looked away from everyone when all his half- brothers all grew silent when Amelie was given her answer to her question. Not one of them wanted to say the spell had a final component was a living person with a shattered or broken heart. Would be needed to willingly sacrifice her or him self out of an act of pure love instead of misery. Besides the fact tell how their world came to a end because a selfish woman couldn't get what she wanted.

"You guys like the only survivors of your world or their more?" Reiko asked to lighten the mood.

"No, other survivors settled on a sister world to rebuild." Dann sighs. "We took up the mantle as defenders of her our world."

"Don't you guys have a Senshi to do that?" Mina tilts her head wondering about that.

"We once had one by the name Sailor Elementum." Angel tried to recall. "She didn't up not wanting to hand her role over to another successor. She divide up her star seed into sixparate ones and handed out them out to her trusted friends."

"Left them to take over her duty and allowed her to die in peace." Ciprian placed his hand on his tieclip.

Dann explained once every century or generation of their world, someone is picked to hold main piece and pass out other five. His father was the one that was chosen to pick the next five guardian knights after being handed the task. The man ended up giving the pieces to sons he would father with five different woman while he was to marry.

"That is so cool." Mina huffed with flared nostrils. "I want my son to do that some day!"

"We're not even dating and you already thinking of how many kids we're having." Dann liked Mina's future plans.

"A girl to be the next Venus and twin boys to carry on being guardians." She pointed to the heavens.

Reiko joined in by grabbing Ciprian by his collar and stating they were also three kids and one of them better be a girl. She didn't really care if they were to have twins boys or even one coming after the other when they had their baby girl. Left Ciprian to state all three had to have their mother's up front attitude and flawless features with smile on his face.

"We're dating now?" Andor looked to Amelie.

"I am not settling for any of suitors my father will pick out for me." She stated. "You meet all my perimeters for ideal boyfriend material."

Two ended up handing the other their cell phone to put in their personal information in their contacts list as Mako shyly looked at Angel. The freedom she gained just being with him instead of being glued to her father's side was change she liked. Trying food that had been off limits to her while talking to people while not under the supervision of someone. Her her leaning forward in her seat to place a single kiss on his cheek before pull away and finishing her ice cream. He in turn with allow her to take his hand in a simple hold with their fingers interweaving and resting on a armrest.

"Am I good or what?" Mina whispered to Dann.

"By matching all my brothers to your friends?" He asked back.

"Just say it." She waved his cone in his face.

He ended up lowering his head to take a huge chuck out of the bottom of the cone and sucked out of the rest of the soft serve. Leaving Mina with a completely empty cone when he moved away his lips and wipe them with a napkin.

"You win." He whispered from behind the napkin.

Mina put in her best pout face with her biggest dough eyes and false tears for the lack of soft serve in a cone she stole from him. To be told he wasn't buying another and she should finish what she had before they had to move on to the next train.


	7. Chapter 7

Second Moon meets Half- Blood:

(Kousagi & Derek )

"You didn't have to come with me." Dann was glad Mina tagged along.

"They're our future." She looked down. "He kinda had me imaging what you looked like at his age."

"Dirty little guy with a made shift bow in hand and learning the basics of archery." He answers her.

"Beats being dressed up in a gown similar to your mom's for formal balls and diplomatic gatherings." Mina thought his childhood was better.

A fairy, intimate voice would ended up asking Mina what she meant by ' gown similar to your mom's' with such innocence. Had Dann looking down at a small little thing with mop of pure black hair and biggest blue ones a 6 year old would have. Mina was the one that had a hard time figuring out what to tell Dann's little brother in the form of a explanation. Being that little guy had asked her if she was going to or would become his new sister- in- law since she was involved with Dann.

"Just means that I was being dressed to look like my mom." She tried her best.

"Like a dolly?" Small boy asked again.

Dann had to remind his little brother that parents dressing their child up and playing dress up dolls were two very different activities. Which had this child just stare at him with those big eye when he was told this explanation by his older brother. Creating this awkward silence between siblings that had Mina butting in by picking up Dann's younger brother. Pulling him into a hug that was breath taking as she went on about how having a younger brother must be so much fun. Speaking about how bath time must he filled with bubble baths and playing with a toy ship as mom washes their hair. Waking his little brother to school everyone weekday when his parents were to busy with their business. Carrying him up to bed when he tried to stay up with the older kids during sleep overs or when all nighters were pulled. Would have going on and on if Dann didn't end up asking if she ever wanted to baby sit his little brother, she was allowed.

"Really?" She asked almost yelling.

"Yea, He isn't really accepting of our half- brothers and last babysitter he scared away." Dann wanted her to tone down her voice.

"Did your hear that?" She looked to big eyed cutie in her arms.

She ended up holding up a bubble gum centered surrounded by a hard candy shell with a colorful wrapper cover the sugary treat. Child would end up taking in agreement with her being his new baby sitter while stating he already likes her. Dann would end up feeling like a failure to get his little brother to comply to such a simple change in who watches him.

"Your good with kids." Dann stated how Mina was interacting with his young brother.

"Comes from the desire of always wanting a young brother." She sighs as she combs her fingers through young boy's hair. "Mom and dad stopped trying to have another one after I was born."

"Then you can have any of mine." Dann meant she could possession of any of his half- brothers. "Growing up among them was pain."

Dann stated growing up in a old castle- like mansion with Victorian features with four siblings month apart from you in age. Wasn't easy when your have 4 different personality type to compete against for the attention of your parents. He learned at a early age to earn their affections when he helped out calmed Ciprian when he got angry at the world. Read to a scared Andor when he cried so hard that rainstorms took place and cook Angel food when other was hungry. All worked out when he was prepared for the 6th addition to his family in the form of his last sibling.

"I like my brothers." Dann's younger brother giggled happily.

"I have favorite one I like VERY much." Mina looked at Dann.

Dann ended up following behind Mina the rest of the way to entrance gate of the Elementary school that Dann's brother attended. Stopping just a few feet away to place the boy on his small feet and wish him luck on a another day. Had him saying good bye to Mina after thanking her for the candy and his brother before he walked toward the gate.

"I wish I had a camera." Mina felt like she accomplished something.

"My mom has plenty your can have." Dann assured her.

His hand was taken by her own and would led them away for the gates of the Elementary school with plans forming in her head. Since they school hold had a half day and allowed them to go where ever she was planning to spend the morning with him. Leaving the two of them to do as they pleased until they had to leave for the classes in after noon.

"Going to tell me where we're going or this is where your going to be blind fold situation?" He asked keeping up with her.

"We're going to my one of my favorite places." She whispered to him.

He stayed quiet and would follow her from station to train with his cash card to buy passes for both of them from electric teller. Not that being crowded into the same train was fun for either one them when he got the feeling he was being watched. Would be dismissed when he had to hold Mina against his chest with one arm and other to hold the railing. Trying to keep his balance the whole time the momentum of the train started up and people were pressing into them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived in Shinjuku, Tokyo after a long ride and repeated feeling that Dann wad being watch the whole time. They got off the train together and walked hand in hand to stay together when they exited the station together. Mina's stomach started to growl when from the lack of food she hadn't taken in since she had catered breakfast that morning. Meant he wold be dragged to a little place hidden away in Toyama that sold the best sushi for girl on the go. They already knew Mina by her first name and her usual order would start being prepared by themafter she and Dann sat. Drinks would be placed on their table after she order at the front desk they passed after walking in.

"You still fell like your being watched?" Mina whispered shifting her eyes.

"Yes." Dann reached his drink.

As soon as he popped the lid off using a heart shaped bottle opener he pulled from his pants' back pocket a girl walked in. She wore sunglasses and a scarf over her head from what Dann could see about her before he watched her seat. Table she choice would given her direct sight line of Dann and Mina at their table without needing to be to obvious.

"You know her?" Mina asked waiting to look at her face.

"No, since she has her face covered." Dann shrugged.

"She really knows how to look old Hollywood glam." Mina was jealous.

Dann was would agree with her if the stone within with tieclip didn't alert him to presence of a spirit about to awaken near by. Had him about to reach toward his piece of metal and with yellow diamond trucked away on collar of his sweater. He ended up having his hand taken by Mina and pulled under the table when the inside of restaurant started to change. Making sure neither one of them bumped their heads as she made a quick text to her friends about her first fight. Got Dann confused about what was going on since usually he was one fighting while watched from distance.

"Where are you?" A wail of a provocative sounds of a woman whispered for Dann.

"You got another stalker." Mina teased pulling out a pen with a matching cap and planetary symbol for Venus on the top from her skirt pocket.

"Your going to give her my number?" He looked at the pen in her hand.

She ended up silencing him by holding his gaze as she slowly bent towards her head to his, giving him every chance to refuse her. He would have pulled away from her to flat out refuse the beginning of make out session with tongue and hands. One look to in those shinning gray- blue eyes filled with a thrill to enter a good fight beside him and sheer intensity. He defenses fell to those lips the flavor of Cherry Chapstick pressed against him with such force. He was tilting his head and reaching toward baby soft skin on cheek bones of a angel. Would be left like that when Mina pulled away, and told him to wait.

"Venus Power, Make Up!" She shouted with her orange transformation pen in one of her hands to transform into senshi form. A blast of streamers with stars printed on them swirled all around her as fabric of her clothes started to change. Taking on the form of a white leotard with a orange collar that has one stripe on it, white shoulder pads, and a orange pleaded skirt, along with a blue bow on the chest and yellow at the back. She also wore a pair of orange heeled slippers, gold earrings consisting of white pearls adorned with gold leafe, Large barrette in worn in back of her hair, and a choker with a orange choker around her neck. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings. Her brooch is worn on the middle of her chest bow.

"Sailor Venus, the Soldier of Love and Hope is here." She stood on top of her chair when announcing herself.

What she found facing her was woman wearing remands of a tattered kimono while rest of her was bond in streams of nori seaweed. Her hair had the appearance of unharvested rice pulled back into a messy form of a bun. She had to no face and green mist seem to surrounded her barely clothed form just floating there.

"Where Is He You Whore?" This thing yelled at Venus."I Know You Hiding Him!"

"I don't answer to stalkers." Venus stood her ground by crossing her arms.

Venus was knocked off her chair when a stream of seaweed ended up sweeping her heeled feet to knock her on to the floor. The floor was then covered in a green powdery substance that faintly smelled like spicy form of wasbi Venus didn't like. Not like she could do anything to dodge what she was about to fall into after just transforming into her senshi form. All she could do was close her eyes and hope she didn't end up in the hospital for to badly hurt for skin irritation.

"Careful." She ended up being caught by Chevalier Luba within inch of touching the wasbi cloud.

She opened one eye to find he was surfing in mid- air on a chairs with it legs broken off and magical rune for air carved into seat. Had her happily reaching out and wrapping her gloved around his neck thanking him for saving her from certain hard. Gained her a few compliments about her senshi uniform and the colors seemed to suit her quite well. Pointing out she should wear heels and her hair up more often before being told she always admired his knight form.

"You Make Me Sick!" Faceless woman interrupted them.

Sight of Venus being so close to Chevalier Luba further pushed this spirit possessed human to the point she set out not nori streams and wasbi clouds. Strong desire to have Chevalier Luba all to her self become overwhelming for her. The place around her started to take on a more dark room with painted black walls and a series of sushi making tools appeared. A bamboo mat was the first of the tools to manifest and be sent after the pair with Venus as the target.

"Paired or separate?" Chevalier Luba asked Venus when they saw what's coming.

"Jumping from chairs and tables?" She asked leaned on this chest plate chest. "Divide and conquer?"

Left Chevalier Luba placed her back onto a table's surface on her heeled feet with plan already formed to avoid the mat. After a quick kiss for luck between them, he pulled away to angle the made shift surf board to start gliding through the opened space. Sharp turns to avoid a sudden obstacle some times turned into kick flip had him kicking the board's front. When he jumped up and sent the board in to a full 360° revolution shooting through the air. In a longitudinal direction when the mat tried to block his path in form of a wall to stop him from moving around. Resulted in a hole being drilled into the center of the mat by momentum of a spinning board. Had him landing rather roughly while was left Venus was left to watch the be torn in two and ended up start to unravel.

"Nice." She would whistle when she started jumping tables.

"Thanks." Chevalier Luba shifts the made shift board back toward her.

Two of them ended up joining for a short basis when a set of sushi make roll molds started to be flung at them in separate matter. A heart shaped mold would be sent after Venus with a spade shaped one going after Chevalier Luba. Which had both high fiving to start the chase away fro the molds and figure out what spirit was after them.

"This is has to be the The Bound Woman!" Chevalier Luba yelled toward Venus.

"I have never one for bondage." Venus answer.

When Venus jumped into the air at just the right standpoint to pose her arms and try to summon fourth her own attack. To above her pounding heart she would place a gloved hand to harness the bubbling emotions within for sparks of a move. Memories of when she felt his lips against her own and when they held hands through out the day was warming sensation. Linked back to very first gift he would end up giving her to replace the red ribbon that was once in her hair.

"Venus! Affection's Red Ribbon!" She would pull her hand away from her chest so widely that a red light would brightly shine. Started to swirl between spread arms and darken with each time treasured moment with Dann buried within her heart. She took hold of one of ribbon's ends by weaving the fabric between her gloved fingers and aimed at the molds. Would end up flying out of her hand and toward these molds in a spiraling motion the ribbon and sharpen edges.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During lunch break for the children of a local Elementary school, one of the newest students that brought his own lunch. Ended up wandering out of the classroom with his wrapped bento as quickly as he could to get to the highest place he could. Being an area on the roof that was perfectly shaded from the water tank storage blocking out the sun. Where he would seat and unknotted the lunch packed for him by one his many older brothers in a rainbow scarf with heart prints.

"I can I join you?" A girl his height and age would end up sitting right next to him with her hair pinned up into two odangos with braids. Her work the standard uniform for someone attending the school with a jeweled brooch attached to center of the bow. Four tiny colored stones could be found on edges of this golden piece of jewelry.

"Ok, Me name is Derek Michael Shields." He would move aside to to make room for this girl to seat by him.

"You can call me Kousagi Tsukino." She sets her own boxed lunch down.

He noticed the scarfed wrapped around her bento box was lighten purple with faces of little bunnies around on the material. Not like he would watch her untie the corners to reveal a smell of freshly cooked food that rivaled scent of his own meal. He pulls out a Chinese Ivory chopstick carrying case with his family's crest embedded on the lid to fetch his chopsticks.

"I like your chopstick case." Kousagi was holding her own.

"One of my Nīsans made this for me using materials my otousan already had." He answered with a big smile.

He went to talk about he has five older brothers from different women that his mommy knew as her best friends thanks his father. Describing each one starting with Dann being the one that helped him with chores and house work. Letting him sit on his shoulder to each the high places his little arms can't reach when cleaning or putting things away. Angel was the one he liked to bake their shops pastries or go grocery shopping at local markets in the area. Being allowed to pick out the ingredients for that night's dinner from the store's shelves all by himself when it was two of them. Andor was the one that usual reads stories to him before he went to bed and helped him do his homework. Sitting at the dinner table and doing work from school together was one of many bonding times they did together. Out door activities and caring for their animals were always done with Ciprian during early morning hours, or at night. From walking Il-Seogn around the neighborhood for a hour and a half to letting out the albino hawk out to stretch his wings.

"I wish had that many." Kousagi quietly whispered. "All I have is one older sister that is always busy with school or other stuff."

"She doesn't even tuck you in at night?" Derek asked.

Derek ended up handing her a paper napkin that was folded over to a head to her saying she could use it to wipe her tears. She accepted saying her nanny was always the one that put her bed and woke her up since her family were always busy. Her parents rarely spent time with her since her last birthday was celebrated just over three months ago.

"Don't you have any friends?" He asked.

"No, they all in high school and don't like playing with me." She sniffled.

He ended up huffing when he stated he was going to be her new friend form this day forward and make lots of happy memories with her. Took her hand in his own and offered her to eat his lunch along side his own for the time being. Brought a smile to her face for the rest of lunch break as she also shared her boxed bento with him until they returned to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The possessed person spirit of The Bound Woman was named Olivia Tanaka and actual regular to Opal Moon shop since it opened. This person had taking such a strong liking to Dann, that she started to carry a unbound set of feelings for him. Not once did she have up the courage to tell him how she felt when he came to her table or when he greeted her at the door. Had her following him around most of Japan when he was going to school and not working with his family. Ended with her being taken over by spirit of The Bound Woman and almost harming someone in the process. Now she laid in the back seat of a rusted out **Nissan Murano being driven by Jewel with Dann and Mina sharing passenger seat.**

"You lucky I was home." Jewel happily looked at them. "I was in middle of one of stain glass projects."

Dann explained the house they moved into was slowly being fixed by by Jewel and his father from the wooden frame up. A few of the windows where being replaced by stainglass pieces that Jewel was doing herself with out help.

"That is so awesome!" Mina happily shouted. "All that work must pay off."

"Certainly is." Jewel smiled.

She just finished the piece that was being placed in kitchen above the sink by Dann's father right now with aid from one his brothers. Mina would be given a chance to see it before anyone outside the family first before Jewel told anyone else.

"You can take lots of pictures and post to social media all you want." Jewel winked at Mina.


	8. Chapter 8

Trusted Hearts:

(Date Night for Mina and Dann)

Mina ended up staring at a flashing screen of her phone for the 6th time that morning with a roll of her eyes. Pressing the cancel button just when Dann would end up asking her what was so bothersome about the caller.

"He was some guy I got involved during my summer between ending of Jr high and beginning of high school." She explained. "Thought he was privileged jerk for being from some high class family."

Dann mouth the word wow before he was pulled into his seat by Mina saying he was much better then him. Never flashing his family's wealth in the face of everyone in the building whenever they went out. Loudly speaking like his life had to be known to everyone that were around them and weren't pay attention. Telling her how to pose when he took pictures of them entering and exiting buildings a like couple. Always on his phone to post these pictures through out his entire time spent with her.

"Were one of these many traits I couldn't handle about him."She waved while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I like you for you." He allowed her to tuck his head under his chin. "Hands on kinda of person with a caring heart."

Mina would start crying after hearing those words from him since he would be the first to call her heart caring or hands on. Most of the guys she seen or was set up with by her father through out the years she was growing up. Always called her self- absorbed or centered when she wanted to go to certain places that they didn't want to go to.

"Did I say anything wrong?" Dann noticed Mina crying.

"No, just something I my eyes." She pulled away from him.

Dann had to tell her where the bathroom in this restaurant was located upon hearing the excuse she made. She would end up kissing him next to his lips while asking to get her a strawberry ice tea with no sugar. No straw or fill the the glass half way with ice whenever the server came around to take their order. He agreed to do by placing a pink colored straw with heart neat the top on the table as a surprise for her.

"My mom knows someone who can make these." He was coming to adore the smile on her face.

Mina would kiss him one more time before rushing off to rush back and try out the new straw that Dann got for her. Dann ended up being pulled from his haze of watching Mina walk off by a rather loudly dressed person. Colors of his clothes alone was such an eye sore that Dann couldn't directly at him that time. Not even the high collar the guy wore his shirt or the tightly worn pants made Dann feel comfortable around him.

"You the new guy!" The person looked Dann over. "W-I-M-P-Y."

"I have a name." Dann narrowed his eyes to look at him. "Danne Aram Tefan Shields."

"Lets stick to wimpy." The guy reclined in his seat. "I'm Benjamin Yamamoto, heir to the Yamamoto house, and future husband to that lovely pair of legs."

Dann accidentally pounds one of his hand on to the table while correcting this person by using Mina's full name. Allowing his angry to get the better of him when he started to see this Benjamin was being possessed by the spirit of The First Born Son. Which further pissed him of when he had to witness the guy's smiling spread across his face and eyes darken. The guy went on to say how Dann was getting in the way of this dream he had and wanted him out of the picture. Taking one of his hands for behind his head to the point right at the center of Dann's chest and pushed forward with a pointed finger. Force aloud would end up throwing Dann from his seat and all the way to other side of the room. Leaving behind a trail of toppled over furniture cater impacted that could be traced to where Dann currently laid.

"Ou! Has to hurt!" Benjamin's heckling rung in Dann's ears.

Ringing alone left him unable to fully take hold of his tieclip to take his knight form when the invisible force furthered pushed him into a wall . He tried to shield himself from the push by throwing up his arms and standing his ground to lessen the blow. Using what strength that hadn't been used up to even move during the unwarranted attack on him. Gave him a slight advantage to put weight on one of his good leg and try to leap out of invisible force's way. Seemed to work when he ended up landing roughly on his side near the entrance of the bathrooms with a hurt right leg.

"You not making this easy on your self." Benjamin grew angry.

He then swung the arm he was using to control the invisible force that was throwing Dann around the restaurant like a ragdoll. To only fail in hitting Dann when a hand belonging to Mina reached out for the girl's bathroom door. Ended up pulling him inside before he was slammed into another wall and had a few ribs broken from the blow. Left Dann relieved that Mina needed to use the restroom before they could actually get a order in oe see Benjamin.

"You don't look so well." She looked him over.

"You left quite an impression on this guy." Dann sat up against a wall.

She ended up hugging him as tightly as she could when she noticed how his right leg was position when he relaxed. He ended up pulling out his phone to attempt to make a call to one his half- brothers for aid. Barely being able to tap on the screen to open his contact list was hard when bouts of pain caused by Benjamin. Mina ended up taking hold of his phone and sent one voice message to all his brothers through group chat. Making sure to ask for back up in the form of her other friends by sending a spam text to all of them at once. Had her pocketing her phone and removing the sleeves of her sweater to tear apart wrap around Dan's right leg.

"Aren't you parents going to be mad are you for doing that." Dann thought she was cute in that sweater.

"A sweater can be replaced, but the person wearing it." She was careful in her wrappings. "Besides, I kinda want this guy I met recently to live."

Dan would have laughed about her joke his psychical state didn't remind him that any form of movement would be painful. That ended up happening when he tried to breath inward to start laughing at what Mina. End up drawing in a short breaths one after another that weren't deep enough for him to begin his laugh.

"Just rest and let me handle him." Mina pulled out her transformation pen.

"Don't let him rough you up to badly." Dann tried to speak.

He had a single finger place don his lips by Mina leaning toward him with her lips puckered when nearing his face. Barely close enough to his lips with her own to kiss a corner of his mouth as gently as she could. This made her transformation pen give off a faint glow when she whispered a single phrase. Dann would react quickly when she pulled away from him and got to her feet without much trouble. Not once would she turn back to face him when he called as loudly as he could to her to turn back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ciprian ended up visiting the Hikawa Shrine to surprise Reiko with out telling his brothers that morning with plans for a date. Possibly take her to the Kabukicho and visit a few of the local businesses for fun. Walk around the Samurai Museum and look at the impressive display of costumes and swords. Learn about the 800 years of history that are stored within those small walls by the knowledgeable staff. Take a look into the Robot Restaurant or a great theme restaurant called the Lockup. That fell threw when she greeted at the top steps and ended up dragging him to one of the side buildings.

Standing she been wanting to taste him since she first noticed the bugle he got during what was becoming a enjoyable make out session. He agreed with a goofy grin while letting her take his and led him into inside the building by his hand. Against a wall he was pushed by her before her hands slowly started to moved down the thin layer of his shirt. Her nails didn't really big into the fabric until they reached where his sweater was tucked into his pants. Where she took her time trance every inch fiber that made up the hemline of his pants and buckled belt.

"Looky here." She could swear he was starting to get hard. "Something waving hi to me."

He mumbled the words your killing me when he feel himself hardening at her playful touches and words. Started to show when bugle in his pants started to form right under Reiko's careful gaze the whole time. Would get help to get bigger when one of her hands ended up lazily sliding down a unseeable path. To that very lump and ended up cupping him in a mild grip that had him hissing from slight ache.

"Someone's a big boy." Her mouth started to water.

She got a wink as her urge to taste him got stronger, wanting to lick his bare erection like a chocolate filled lollipop. That single mental impulse had her biting her lower lip and had her single handedly undoing fastening of his pants. Making quick work of the buckled belt, double metal button, and then the zipper. To reveal a tent already pinched in his briefs and throbbing for those nimble fingers of Reiko. She ended up sliding her bottom lip out from under her teeth as she re- pursued her attention to reveal before her eyes. In to the flap of his briefs she would reach in with her hand in hope to grabbed him. Courageous up she looked, caught him staring down at her with eyes that were almost closed and filled with his need for her.

What she felt was a cock about to become fully hard and jutting out from his briefs with slight help with her hand. She was kinda depressed that she couldn't see the end of hair from his navel to under brief's waistband. A happy trail as coarse as a shag rug and black as his her own own curled had her licking her lips. She would end up pulling her other hand away his hip to dive into flap of his briefs and feel around.

"You circumcised." She visually started measuring him. "Pretty lengthy."

He mumbled thanks as he felt her start to move the hand in his brief's flap around his base where he hair was thickest. Her other hand started gliding up and down the rest of his length with a single drop of pre-cum oozing out. Become the chance she took to lower her face with her tongue sticking out for her lips and ready to sweep up that drop. When that drop was swept off the throbbing tip by her in one lick, the first taste had her shivering with glee. He was everything she imagined and more as he started to get denser and grow a few more inches. She moved more forward so she could start to take him in her mouth, Wanting to feel him pulse with her mouth then her hands. Had her wiggling in her seat right before him as she started to grow with her own need.

She crossed her legs and remembered this her moment in tasting him by using her tongue to twirl around his cock. Taking him further into her mouth with teeth grazing down the surface of his veiny skin. He ended up moving further back on the the wall of the building with his eyes screwed shut the whole time. Way she was took was pleasuring him with her hands and mouth. Was putting him on cloud 9 the whole time he jerked his hips towards her to slightly get deep throat. Earned him a tighter grip at his base with pace being slowed down as a form of punishment. Wanting him to know she wasn't allowing him to hit the back of her throat and this left he to groaned. She ended up taking a breath to send vibration tickle his member when bobbing her head. Got him harder and her to start going a little faster wanting to make him come, to taste more of him. Only him getting harder and starting to buck his hips more then she could currently handle.

"Saty Slitl!" She closed her eyes and she was lost for a moment..

She had to completely remove him from her mouth to get a new feeling for him after his hip bucking ruined it. Meaning she had to get a whole new feel for him from repositioning her hands on him to re- working him with her tongue. Would soon be turning to pent up frustration on her end when she was getting him close, and cum in her mouth. Ended up with her snaking her fingers down to the flap of his briefs once more. Slowly combing her fingers back into the layers of hair around his base and start moving.

"Fucking Crist!" She mumbled.

"Come on!" He screamed

Knocking on the building locked door had her pulling her hands from him and him giving the door a death glare. She was the one that told the person to buzz off since she was busy finally getting to know him. Got them told by this person pounding on the door that Dann was in hurt and spirit of The First Born Son has them trapped.

"Rain check!" Both would say to the other.

She pulled away from him and got to her feet to allow him to turn away for some privacy in tucking him self away. Besides fixing his sweater and re- fastening his pants to look presentable for who ever interrupted them. Would be revealed to be a out of breath Angel with trembling legs and on the verge of clasping. Left Reiko to help him inside and take a much needed seat on the solid floor where he fell. Face first right on to the floor relieved he had something to rest on while trying to catch his breath. Filling them on what had happen to Dann and Mina so far in between his bouts of air to his lungs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was left of the restaurant's interior could be found in smashed up walls and broken pieces that was once furniture. Anyone that was inside were long gone when they ran out the now blocked entrance ways. Floors had deep cater marks from angered fists pounding into tiles when he tried to hit a single target. That target came in the form of roughed up Chevalier Luba trying his best to distract Benjamin as Venus tried attacked him.

"Can you hold still long enough for me to wreck you." Benjamin didn't like how Chevalier Luba could still move around.

Watching his move from one place to another was something that was quickly getting to be an old hat for Benjamin when he attacked. Trying to not stay in one spot as he moved his best for one place to another on a bad leg ever few minutes. Taking breaks to rest his hurt limb after transforming was a push Venus was scared to death about for him. He couldn't agree to her plan about letting her handle someone like Benjamin alone and end up being broken. Not that he feared what her parents would do to this Benjamin if either one senses something went wrong their only child.

"Let me help you slow down!" Benjamin ended up thrusting his strength to Chevalier Luba's last direction.

To only have a red ribbon tied it self around his fist completely and pulled back in the direction of where Venus currently stood. She held the other end of this red ribbon with all her strength not letting her end slip out of her fingers. Once. Standing her ground on one of the last solid area within the building with her form shaking from the pure fear. Knowing one slipped step of her heeled feet or she forgot herself and ended up letting go of the ribbon she was clutching.

"Don't You Dare Touch Him!" She screamed her warning.

"He's a Weakling And Doesn't Have What It Takes." Benjamin answered her looking the ribbon over.

She shouts at the top of her lungs that Chevalier Luba is strongest guy she ever met in her 15 years of life and was lucky to know him. The day they met was the day she knew she was going to have 2.5 kids and furry white dog of their own. Keeping Benjamin from turning him into a bloody pulp was something she was going to keep him from doing.

"Then agree to be only my girl and nobody else here and now." Benjamin looked toward her. "I am may let the wimp live."

"Venus. Don't." Chevalier Luba couldn't imagine her enslaved to spirit of The First Born Son.

"I can't let you permanently lose your leg over this." She shouts back.

Before she could loosen her grip on her side of the ribbon and do a walk of shame toward toward someone she rather slug. She and Chevalier Luba would end up hitting the ground when the windows started to frost over and chill was felt. Venus swore she saw someone that looked like Sailro Mercury and Knight Froze standing before one of the windows. Chevalier Luba didn't want to be standing for what was clearly about to freeze over when he started to get cold.

"Did I miss something?" Benjamin asked looking to both on the ground.

Venus was the one that closed her eyes and Chevalier Luba was the one that rolled toward a toppled over stack of tables. Benjamin started to see his breath was the last sign he was given before he heard the glass start to crack around the building. Before he could react endless flow of snow and ice shattered the glass before pouring in through the broken panes. Fillling the space completely and swallowing up Benjamin tot he point he instantly started to freeze over. Losing consciousness very quickly and making escape for Venus and limping Chevalier Luba easy through broken windows. Venus was the one that let go of the ribbon to make her way toward Chevalier Luba and help him to his feet. Guiding to his nearest window where two ice based warriors awaited to help their friends get away.

Benjamin was soon removed from the space by use of a teleportation charm to room within Opal Moon to be taken care of. A restoration spell was used to bring the restaurant back to its former glory with out attention being drawn. Dann ended up getting medical treatment from a off duty doctor by the name of Ami Mizuno within Amelie's residence. Mina would be congratulated on applying first aid like she did when Dann's wound was unwrapped by Ami. Andor and Amelie were just relieved that they got there in time to handle the spirit as best the two could. Two ended up getting some tea and snacks together for everybody else once they were all settled down in the living room. Relaxing period ended up helping them all decompress as a group when cups were filled and they got comfortable.

"Would you like to be driven home?" Andor would ask Mina.

"I have a few hours before my curfew." Mina wasn't ready to leave Dann.

Amelie choice to stay behind with her mother and call everyone to tell them everyone is going to be alright and not further worry. Ami gave Dann a set of old crutches they had when Amelie sprained her ankle a year ago and hadn't gotten rid of. Allowing him to freely move around until he left go better enough for him to start walking correctly.

"Don't blame your self." Dann would take a seat by Mina.

"Today and last time didn't turn out how I wanted." She looked to his right leg.

Ami's did a excellent patch job and the borrow sweat pants seemed to fit him since they were from Andor's gymbag. Dann ended up reaching to Mina with a hand pulling her toward him with whatever strength he had left to move her. Bringing her in closer to him to whisper back what she told him times two that would leave her wide eyed for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Reading for The Fun of It:

(Andor and Amelie volunteer read to the blind )

Amelie ended up approaching Andor one day after school with a request to come with her to local school for the blind, and read for them. He was allowed to bring his own books of his choosing to this event or she would pick one out for him. Which he would agree in doing since things at the shop were running slow them and Derek finally made a new friend. Meant he wasn't needed around as much as before and needed to start looking for something better to do. He would find in activity that Amelie had been doing since she entered middle school and hadn't stopped since expending her love for books.

"We'll meet by the train station Saturday morning around 10 o'clock." She stated.

She got a nod from Andor that day and told he would also text her about the book he has chosen to read for her approval. He didn't want anything he usual read to offend anyone since everyone had a different taste in books and news print. Left him to return him after meeting with her and sorting through countless books they had for the perfect one. Dann would end up finding him in their library just skimming through books they currently owned for something to bring. Had the blond maneuvering around the stacks of books with his crutches before he could even reach his brother.

"Willing to hear a suggestion?"Dann asked Andor.

"Anything to help since I've read all these." Andor welcomed the suggestion.

Dann would end up moving around the stack of books to exit the room with crutches to fetch the book he was willing to give him. Which had him returning to the room about half a hour later since he had to get the book out of Ciprian's room.

"Here, one of my favorite erotic novels." Dann hands the worn book to him.

Andor took the book from him with smirk appearing on his lips when the title read _Story of O ver took_ within his hand as carefully as he could. Pulling the book toward him to make sure it wasn't the French edition since Dann could read in that laguage.

"I'm currently reading the sequel called the _Return to the Chateau." Dann proudly boasted._

"Hmmm..." Andor listens.

"Something wrong?" Dann asked.

"Just never knew your were one for a novel that shares themes such as dominance and submission. " Andor mumbled.

Dann wasn't going to start up another argument about his personal taste in almost everything he considered a interesting read. All he could do was advice Andor to return the book whenever he was done and enjoy the world inside the cover. Got a lifted eye brow from him before Dann ended up working with his crutches to try and settle on the floor. Taking a seat beside Andor amazed by his brother's talent to become absorb by a book always left him ready to learn.

"Can I know what's up with you wanting to find something to read?" Dann asked looking at the stacks.

"Amelie." Andor plainly answered.

"Forget that she's the first girl your become interested in." Dann leaned back on his hands.

"Hmmm..." Andor answered him again.

Dann ended up carrying on the conversation that he and Mina were gong slow down after attempts at date nights become failure. How he currently was mending from a injury inflicted on him by a jealous pretty boy that become possessed. Mina checked in with Dann every now and then by calling or sending a encouraging text if they didn't meet up.

"You guys exchanging books now?" Dann asked thinking of getting in on what they were doing,

"No." Andor puts the book down. "She wants me to come read to the blind with her."

"Have fun." Dann winked at him.

Andor sighed feeling helpless in this situation when looking for advice about how to approach this topic with a girl like Amelie. She carried a sophisticated air about her when ever he was around her that made him so nervous when with her. Had him doubting the person he was when ever he came face to face with her for a simple outing the two went on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Showing up at the Rehabilitation Center of Visual Impairment at 2-4-37, Imazu-Naka, Tsurumi-ku, Osaka Japan. On time after getting off at the nearest train station during rush hour was a hard for Andor. He was still in process of earning his driver's license after countless hours of studying. He just needed to take and pass his final exam to fully be qualified for one. Then he would be able to drive around the family car where ever he wanted to go within Japan. For now, he was stuck in stepping off a packed train and jog the rest of the way to meet a girl that made his head dizzy.

"HEY!" She would call to him.

Amelie now stood before the entrance of the building her usual tote bag hanging off her shoulder and in a cardigan sweater. Her clothes gave her the look of a homebody type of girl from the wireless frame glasses she wore to the ballet flats on her feet. Everything else about her outfit look liked it came from second hand stores located in Tokyo and locations across west Japan. Didn't stop Andor from making his way toward her with his own bag hanging off one his own shoulders. Making sure to take a relaxing breath and remember this wasn't a romantic outing in the form of a date. Just two friends doing a bit of community services together at the place that taught the blind to survive in a seeing world.

"Seems I'm not that only one with books to read." Amelie noticed how bulky his bag was.

"I hope some of these books are appropriate." He opened his bag.

She looked in to read the titles with a blush coating her cheeks when her eyes took in the what his family helped him gather. First book was called The Choice: Embrace the Possible and a powerful, moving memoir—and a practical guide to healing—written by Dr. Edith Eva Eger, an eminent psychologist whose own experiences as a Holocaust survivor help her treat patients and allow them to escape the prisons of their own minds. Second was called _Guide To Getting It On!_ and a sexuality guide by research psychoanalyst Paul Joannides, illustrated by the comic book artist Dærick Gröss, Sr. Third was is an erotic novel called _Emmanuelle_ and by Emmanuelle Arsan originally written in French and published in France in 1967. It was translated into and published in English in 1971 by Mayflower Books.

"I sorry about what I brought." He whispered uncomfortable with selection he brought.

"Mina and her mother would adore with what you have." Amelie couldn't help but imagine them going giddy.

"Then my step- mother and a few of my brothers have something in common." He sighs.

Amelie could only laugh saying nothing was wrong with having a few books that explore or explain one's sexual side. Romance novel here or there was something one could lost them self in when wanting to escape the real world or reality. Picturing them self within as one of the main characters that are having a secret moment of sensual pleasure was enough.

"Pick one and lets get in there and read." Amelie pointed to the entrance.

"Ok!" Andor was right beside her.

He would discovery how much Amelie was liked by the people who were visually impaired when her presence was announced. People that had come to prefer her voice when she read whatever book was in her possession at the time. Would end up waiting for her within the community room of the center to sit down and greet them all. Just this time she had a extra guest with her and he would reading a few books of his own while she was reading with him.

"This Andor everyone." Amelie introduced him. "He's my boyfriend."

He all could do was slowly put up one of his hands and slowly wave at the countless blank eyes staring at him after she spoke. Some wore smiles on their faces at the good news about Amelie finding someone to call her romantic companion. Others weren't so happy that she was allowing some stranger in on a emotional moment between them. A few wanted to shake Andor's hand and give him their blessing for being with a girl like Amelie in this day and age. Just one was angry toward Amelie for bringing someone she saw as a romantic rival and not worthy of Amelie.

"I want him to leave." This person pointed at Andor. "He's not part of the weekly readers we usual have and I don't like him."

"No Miss. Isabella Ito, We go kicking out every person that your don't like." One of the center's staffers tells her.

"I don't care." This Isabella screeched. "I want him to leave."

She went to state that Amelie was enough for them and they didn't need anybody else to handle a simple reading time. Pounding her fists of her arm test each time she spoke ill of Andor with bitterness toward his gender each time. Acting like she wanted to his to just up and disappear from her remanding senses to enjoy the company of only Amelie.

"Either calm down or you get to leave. " She was further warned.

She was further warned about her outbusts when Amelie ended up taking Andor to where they could set up and start reading. Pointing out how she always liked seating under a good lighted area for better view of the books' pages. Besides the cushion she would always bring with her to sit on besides her good pair of reading glasses to wear and lens cleaner. He would take to heart while following the staff of the center to where they would sitting to read their books. Time was going to be needed to set up and get acquitted with the area before he pulled out his reading material. Gave Amelie a chance to set her things down next to him and help his sort out everything before she started to read.

"Leave Her Alone!" Isabella further complained about Andor.

The staff once more warned her to quiet down and accept the new reader that came with their usual one then moan about it. He was a decent change that seemed to bring new smiles ot old faces when he spoke to introduce himself. Some were already looking forward to hearing his voice read whatever story he was going to read out loud for them.

"I want him...OUT!" She yelled in a human voice.

Her angry ended up triggering her transformation from a burn victim that lost her sight in a house fire over 40 % of her body. To that of a hospital gown bond figure with bandages over parts of their body that levitated in place with haunting groan. Who would end up binding anyone's face within layers of bandages when he or she tried to speak or scream.

"Get Away From Her!" The newly transformed Isabella pointed a crooked finger at Andor.

He ended up grabbing Amelie by the waist and ducking under a table when bandages started flying toward where they were standing. Forming a piling of cloth bandages one after another until the stack reached Andor's full height standing up. That would tighten into a thing cylinder shape that sight left Amelie gulping when left scared at what Andor almost became.

"She most be possessed by the spirit of the The Withered Lover." Andor looked at Isabella.

"I never knew she had those kinds of feelings for me." Amelie was in shock. "Makes you think."

"Already doing that." Andor huffs. "I thought this would be a spirit free day."

He ended up getting a kiss on his cheek from Amelie as a form of comfort despite what was happening beyond the table they hid under. Rather pieces of furniture was big enough to fit two full size teenagers with Andor laying top of Amelie. Neither one was bothered by the close proximity of their bodies within a cramped space they were currently in. Fact the way his body was position over her own would give anyone the idea something more was happening between them.

"How are we doing this?" She would ask getting excited about handling this.

He knew she was going to help him handle this spirit with out any form of back up in the form of one of his brother or her friends. All he could do was sigh once more and lift him self up off her person to roll over away from her form. Landing on his back further under the table when he ended up reaching for his tieclip pinned to the collar of his sweater. At the same time, Amelie pulled out her transformation item in the form of a matching cap and planetary symbol for Mercury.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"With bells on. Mercury Power, Make Up!" She shouted with her blue transformation pen in one of her hands to transform into senshi form. She was wallowed up when frozen rings of ice formed around her limbs and torso. Encasing sections of her body in ice she moved around in a slow move circle. These sheets of ice would end up cracking to reveal a fuku consists of a white leotard with a blue collar that has interlocking snowflake pattern on it, no shoulder pads, and a blue skirt, along with a light blue bow on the chest and at the back. She also wore a pair of blue knee-high boots, snowflake shape earrings, and a blue choker with a ice crystal on it .Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings. Her brooch is worn on the middle of her chest bow.

"Soldier of Justice and Wisdom is here." She happily announced her self from where she lay.

Andor had to remind her to remand quiet due to unwanted attention they could attract before he could transform in Knight Froze. What he got was a forced kiss from her as she was the one that tapped his tieclip to cause his own transformation. She watched with enthusiasm when she got to see his clothes be stripped away and replaced by his uniform. Waiting for his transformation to be complete before taking advantage of his back to the ground to pin him.

"This is getting intense." She grabbed his collar of his uniform with a big smile. "We are so going out after this."

"Like a date- date?" He asked knowing her.

"I want to take you to this book themed cafe." She excitedly nods her head.

He would end up agreeing to what she had to say since he would also agreeing to what she had planned for them later on. Asking her to get off of him for him to get out from under the table and put down the possessed human before she worst. Got him another kiss from her upon his lips then his cheek before she rolled off him and watched him.

"Winter's Frost!" His hands would end up glazing over the surface of the sapphire of his chest plate where a symbol of winter glowed. Small cloud with dark coloring appeared and started to expend until a think blanket of fog was brought fourth. Started to spread out from under the table they hid to through out the room by swallowing everyone and creating a cover for them.

"Like my mom's Aqua Mist." Mercury would follow the ever flowing fog from under the table.

"Give it a second." Froze laid there and waited for something.

Mercury noticed the pile of bandages meant for Froze started to become coated in small white ice crystals when surrounded by the fog. Had her making a mental note to test all of Froze's icy based attacks for better understanding of him. Before she got to her boot clad feet and almost tumble backwards when she couldn't find her footing.

"Careful." Froze end up catching her. "You want this one?"

She took the offered prey for her when they split apart when a screaming of possessed human ended up telling them were she was. Taking on a attack stance while slowly raising her hands to her chest. Bending them forward until the second knuckle of her fingers rested against her shoulders as rest of her fingers hung loose downward. Her head slightly pointed down with her eyes looking straight at what she was going to take down as a circle of blue light started to form around heel of her boots.

"Freeze Coffin!" She would announce her move as light from the circle of blue forming under her boots' heel expend up and outward to form the parts of a coffin's panels from solid ice crystals. Each panel would then fly toward the possessed human to isolate her in one spot or block her from wrapping anyone up in her bandages. Each piece would then start to connect to give the appearance of a stone coffin made completely from sheets of thickest ice cut from Center of planet Mercury or Earth's North Pole. That would have the lid slamming shut and marking the end of the possessed human when her screams of terror couldn't be heard any more.

"Nice job." Froze embrace Mercury from behind.

"Got a way to clean this up?" Mercury asked him.

Froze lowered his hand to the snowflake chain hanging from the side of his belt loop. Stopping when his fingers touched asmall book's spine and triggered leather covered small periodical. Allowing the book to expend to the size of a regularly sized tome that was thick in width with large metal hinges down the spine. Would detach from the chain and levitate beside him. "Your command is my wish."

Like before when Mercury first witness the spell be used, 'Breath of Snow Princess' were spoken from the Knight's lips.

The fog that filled the room and left everything in a mild frost would change in to a white and icy fog. Gathering the most around ice coffin and freezing over what the converted heart trapped with coffin made of ice while slowly turning the room back. Slowly turning Isabella back to her unconscious self and be released from her ice coffin. Slowly being lowered the to the ground by the fading fog, where Froze would end up facing her, squatting down, wrap his arm around the back of her knees and lift.

"We better get back to my family's place to collect the spirit." Froze spoke Mercury hoping she agree to come with him.

She would be the one that pulled out her cell phone and call his parents when the took civilian form to call for a much needed ride after the mini- adventure they had today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dann was sitting within lounge of his family's home with his back against sofa and bowl of freshly popped popcorn in his lap. He made sure to keep his healing leg at an angle with the way he sat with a house guest siting upside down on the sofa. Her head was in the position near to his own with Universal Remote sitting between their heads whole time.

"What was that phone call to your parents about?" She asked turning her head to Dann.

"Either to pick up a defeated possessed human or picking something up." Dann shrugged.

"I choice the second one." She raised her arms.

Dann ended up passing her the popcorn bowl while asking what time her father and mother wanted to be home this night. Sighed and started that her parents were attending some formal Gala Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion were having. Making returning to a empty house pointless since for her being a only child and having no pets of her own.

"Then your welcome here." Angel entered the room with a plate filled with moon cakes.

"We'll have mom set up guest room for you." Dann offered.

All she could do was break down in tears over the kindness that was shown to her for not being left alone on night like this. All the blond with bow in her hair could do was take a offered dessert from Angel's batch of moon ckaes and enjoy the night.


	10. Chapter 10

One Spicy Roll:

(date night for Reika and Ciprian )

When Reika called Ciprian for yet another x-rated form of fun time in one of the abandon buildings on grounds of Hikawa Shrine. He was told her about wanting to know her more outside their physical relationship then going to second base. Pointing out he started to feel that his body was the only reason she was ever wanted to see him alone. There had to be other places besides the unused building on the grounds of her family's shrine to hang out for fun. That wasn't dark and easily to sneak in to for what she started to call a good old time away from her father's watchful eyes. Wanting to see her outside the walls of her family's home as a regular person then in miko garb doing her duty.

Left her to sigh and confess she never been on a actual date with a boy her own age when she hit puberty at 12 years old. When her father decided her schooling was more important then boys and her great- grandfather began her training as a priestess. Time would only be given for her to study with her friends in study groups and social outings. Hope from her rarely seen mother to be free to do what she wanted never came no matter how hard she wanted. Led to acts of rebellion against her father mostly with any visiting boy her own age as she reached her 16th year. The number she went through was always solely rejected by her father since none of them was good enough for her.

"How about sushi as a prestigious sushi place?" Ciprian asked her over the phone.

"My dad allowed me to have my own transformation item." Reika liked the item. "Then a date with a guy I've been seeing shouldn't be much trouble."

Ended their conversion with a see your later before Reika slammed the phone down and had some planning to do for her date. Just before she could even start going through outfits to wear and start figuring out how to style her hair for that day. She made another phone call to everyone single one of her friends for help against her father when telling him she was going out. She knew Mina and Amelie would strongly take her side on going out and having a good time with someone she found compatible. Mako would be the voice of reason against her father tried his usual arguments about boys are no good to around. Left her to make those needed phone calls before her being caught on the phone instead of meditating before the sacred fire. Before retreating away from side table that held the phone in the main house to wait patiently beside the front door. Knowing she was safe with her father being out for the day to fulfill his knightly duty within the confinements of Crystal Palace.

Left her mainly unsupervised for the rest of day when her great- grandfather wasn't to remind her hat she should be doing with her time. Always offering to teach his super deluxe lucky blessing for when she came face to face with any visitors to the shrine. Which she would always turn down when since she wasn't one for granting good fortune on people unless they earned it. Besides she finished all her chores around the chores and house all that morning since she didn't have attend school. What better to do then come up with a game plan to face her father for when her date with Ciprian was ever found out. Along with needing help from her friends on what to pick from her closet. Had her looking into sneaking into her parents' room to see if she could barrow some of her mother's clothes. Somewhat happy her mother always had a fine collection of western attire to wear that ranged from cocktails dresses to heels.

"All I can serve are glasses of green tea." She sighs. "Dad nor great- grandfather have gain shopping. "

Her mother usually had groceries delivered to the house when ever everybody got to busy to step out out the shrine to visit a shop. Just this time around, a word hadn't come from her mother about when bags of food were bring brought to the house. Left rough diet of whatever great-grandfather cooked up for her and her dad or what take- out her dad could afford when he was home. Rare times her friends would bring left overs from their own homes and sleep over when she was left home alone.

"I wish Uncle Chad hadn't left." She whispered.

She spoke of gruff looking older man that left the shrine when she was real small after saying he finally found what he was looking for. Memory of her younger self crying her Bleu de France colored eyes out as she begged for him to stay with them forever. Had her pressing her hands to her chest when old feelings of loneliness started to sink in to the cracks of her very being. Before she could step out of the front door and look for someone of the male gender to sooth her heart that pleased for company. Familiar knocks of girls she called friends could be heard followed by Dann from other side of her home's front door.

"Open up!" Mina shouts in a hurry. "We brought IL- Seong with us and he hasn't stopped teetering in place. "

"I brought lunch for us." Mako was shaking a large basket in her arms.

Amelie was to busy carrying a large cage within her arms that held a albino hawk quietly sitting on a perch just staring out from the bars. She was fascinated with how civilized this bird of prey was toward human interaction when requested.

"Your the one that stated that I with my dog and my family's bird had to come with you." Dann addressed Mina.

"You look wonderful." She winked at him.

Reika would end up opening the front door to find her friends surrounding Dann standing up on a set of worn crutches with his dog. In she allowed everyone to walk in a single file line with Amelie handing her a folded up piece of paper from Ciprian. Telling her how he wanted this was for her eyes only whenever she laid eyes on the caged albino hawk. Reika took and would unfold the paper to find Ciprian's hand writing in a letter format about housing the caged bird. Word within that private note turned blooming loneliness within her to a warm sensation with butterflies in her stomach.

"He figured that you needed the company and what better then our hawk." Dann spoke to her. "Se pretty much feeds on rodents and can be protective at times."

"Your brother a mind reader?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"No, just following a tradition from our home world." Dann explained. "People of his family present their future wife with albino hawk."

Reika lightly blushed at what Dann told him about why she was given a caged bird out of the blue without being told. Was all she needed to lock the front door and show Dann where her friends had settled in for the rest of their visit. Offering to help him settle down on a cushion next to Mina to take a seat when they neared kotatsu in center of a room. Mako had settled her large basket on corner of the table and opened the lid to reveal foods of all kinds inside. She started to pull out as Mina had IL- Seong sitting by her the whole time she started taking about would look good on Reika. Amelie had laid the cage near one of the opened doors of the room waiting for Dann and Reika to do something.

"Go ahead." Dann nods to Amelie and the cage. "Go do what you wanted to do."

Reika folded up the note from Ciprian in much a careful matter that she would place it in away in one of the pockets of her hakama. Before making her way over to the cage with fingers resting on the nob that would open the door. Amelie was the one that slid the doors wider for the hawk to have more room to fly out of the cage she's been in. Time would be given to her when the door to the cage was opened while Amelie and Reika turned to face everyone else.

"You dad is going to flip when he finds out a boy was with us." Amelie looked at Dann.

"Last time I checked." Mina leered at Amelie. "He was a friend and nothing else."

"Thanks and may I ask your fathers are against you all befriending boys?" Dann had to ask. "If they don't have any plans to set you up in arrange marriages."

One to answer him was Amelie, she sighed while recalling a tale of reincarnation of gemstones kept in a glass box turned human. How each member of the Shitennou were given a second chance at life with a new name and role on Earth. Coming across the inner senshi in their civilian forms during their everyday lives that was followed by slow forming romance of some kind. Minako and Makoto were the first to marry within a three years meeting and began dating the reborn Nephrite and Kunzite. In pass they become parents within first year as newlyweds while settling into their roles as a family and guardians. Rei and Ami courting years with reborn Jadeite and Zoisite took longer since try had trust issues with two of them. To end up getting married late in life and having their daughters on their third or second year of marriage.

"WOW!" Dann blinked out of pure shock. "That makes you two a years or two over then them."

Mina was he one that took hold of his hand saying she didn't want their ages to get in the way of their own budding relationship. Dann ended up assuring Mina by Earth's standards he was the except same age by taking her hand as he ease himself down to sit. Making sure to lay his crutches off to the side when his rear plopped down on the cushion closest to Mina as best he could. Making sure to keep his bandaged leg was kept stretched out when he ended up sitting down after Amelie's explanation.

"How's your leg?" Mako asked about his limb remembering how he got injured.

"I able to be here with you all." He shrugged. "I'm just fine."

Mako blushed as Mina ended up taking most of their attention by taking Reika's hand and insisting they get her ready for her first date. Besides needing to come up with a battle plan to use against a her dad while planing out her outfits to wear. Dann was here to help give a male opinion about what would look good on her and not for her to wear for her outing with his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jadeite lost this temper while Rei happily smiled when his daughter told him and Rei that had a date with the same boy she messing with. Her great-grandfather wasn't any help in when he was dancing around doing his good fortune dance. Mumbling that this much dancing was the for the good of his only great-granddaughter settling down with current boy she likes. Give him great-great- grandchildren to spoil since he wasn't getting anymore great- grandchildren out his granddaughter and her husband.

"I can't hear you." Reika honestly told her yelling dad.

"I am so proud of you." Rei approached her with opened arms.

Rei purposely stumped on her husband's foot when she walked over to their daughter and wrapped her arms around her for a tight hug. Saying how she been wanting for this day to come for her to stand up to her dad and find a boy she would be serious about.

"Come on!" Rei looked to Reika. "Lets go seat down and you can tell me all about him."

Rei sent their daughter ahead of her with a smile and waited for her to completely walk of her line of sight before she addressed Jadeite. Hands on her hips and scowl on her face would tell anyone about the mood she's currently been in about him. Not going to let him say a single thing when she began her own one- sided argument with her frustrated husband. They both knew the day came when their daughter asked for her own transformation item to become a senshi meant something. She was ready to face the countless dangers that both of them face back in a time before the rise of Crystal Tokyo and current rulers.

"Maybe it's time we let her grow up and discover the outside world." Rei angrily sighs. "Come join us after you cool down."

Rei would end up walking away from her husband as she discarded her heels while making her way toward where they daughter now sat. Calling out to her about wanting to meet this boy she heard so much about through word of mouth and intellectual reports. Learning he came from a big family with two dogs and helped run a successful family business, run by his parents. Impression how he was sticking around after make- out sessions that turned to below waist action.

"I would love to meet him." Rei couldn't want to be introduced to him. "Maybe the the nice one you have been waiting for."

She would come upon her daughter sitting at the kotatsu with Ciprian's gift perched on the wooden table's surface right next to her. Reika just sat there trying to find the words to explain she's been gifted a bird of prey by someone she just met. That drew a smile a from her mother when she laid eyes on the scene and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Have I ever told your about how I met Phobos and Deimos?" Rei asked her daughter.

"Great- grandfather told me about how your just befriend you one day." Reika tried to call.

"I had just come to be raised with your great- grandfather after your grandfather chose his career over his family." She spoke. "They were among the few friends I could make."

"Then I can keep her?" She asked her.

"Yes, since she'll make a great company when we're not here." Rei didn't seen the problem.

The hawk would end up softening cooing and chirping noises when Rei placed her fingers on upon her feathered backside in a stroking motion. She even shifted toward the touch with her wings flapping every now and then to show how happy she was.

"She have a name?" Rei would come to ask.

"A-R-T-H-I-T." Reika read the name plate on the cage she came in. "I think."

"What a adorable name." Rei like it for her.

The two of them would become lost in admiring the whiten hawk from close up before coughing loudly Jadeite for the girls. Reika was ready to run after great- grandfather to take him shopping for groceries to get away from her father. Rei would have excused her from the table to further enjoy Arthit while she and her husband quietly sat beside each other. Thrown over their heads when he ended up crossing his arms and stubbornly gives his blessings to his daughter about her date.

"Mom!" Reika looked to her mother. "Has dad lost it?"

"No, just coming to terms your not a child anymore." Rei watched her husband with smile. "Right Jadeite?"

"Yes." was only answer he gave.

Reika was on her feet and running toward him with a smile he hadn't seen on her face since she was the size of his knee. He ended up being tacked hard by her to the point her arms surrounded his waist and slowly start to squeeze around his waist. Forming a hug he hadn't gotten her when she entered her teens years and he started coming up with rules for her. In turn he could end up wrap a arm around her in his own way and return the hug to his own daughter that Rei would take a picture. Which would he sent to all her friends and in turn their daughters when she chose send button on her phone. Not knowing that Mina would end up sending a digital copy of the picture to Dann's number within a few minutes into his dinner. He would laugh to him self and show his screen to Ciprian to get a reaction out of him when Jewel passed them.

Set the mood when for the date the very next day for Ciprian, when he ended up meeting Reika in the front of Kyubey with White Lily and Daisy. She wore a blush across her face when she comfortable walked in open toed pumps with a ankle strap. Babydoll Dress With Baroque Bodice in a darken red coloring with borrowed shawl wrapped around her bare shoulders. Her hair had been swept to rest on her left shoulder with a bloodstone barrette pined to the expose side of her head. Left Ciprian to start worrying about his chose in clothing from tailored slacks and matching vest with a tie in a Murrel tie knot. A familiar tie clip that was neatly placed placed in the middle of the piece of fabric as his own hair was combed back enough to give a distinguished look, that Reika kinda liked over his messed styled hair.

"You look excellent." Ciprian and Reika both complimented the other.

Smile that appeared across her face and blush that appeared on his face when both stood outside the entrance just staring at the other. Ended with him opening the door for her and asking if she was ready for a night of sushi and embarrassing stories. She smiled and stated she was ready to tell him a few things about Mina from their jointed childhood. Pointing out a few phrases that Mina went through from crazy fan over boy band group Three Lights, her failed nurse attempts, and list went on. Got a laugh out of him when he in turn told her that he got a few about Dann and his mishaps. Had her taking Ciprian's hand when she was through the door to pull him behind her and ask about seeing a movie later. He shrugged his own shoulders and stated about being open to anything that had a supernatural or paranormal theme. That smile of hers graced her lips had his picking up the pace to end up walking beside her with their hands still together.

About to open his mouth when they reached their hostess for the night and would taken to their private dining room for dinner. Menus in hand and welcoming them to their place of business with a traditional bow before turning away for them. Left them about to follow her if a commotion didn't have them stopped in place and ducting in cover when dishes were thrown. Didn't stop from crawling over just enough to catch the sight of human swallowed by a darkening aurora was a give away. Had Ciprian abut to guess the spirit that possessed the human with his fingers reaching toward his tie clip.

"This isn't how I wanted my night to go." Reika yelled throwing her clutch into Ciprian's arms after fishing out a pen with a matching cap and planetary symbol for Mars on the cap.

"I can ..." Ciprian would have finished his sentence.

Sight of Reika thrusting her hand into the air with her red transformation pen held out. A sphere of pure heat and sparks formed around around her body to the point a fireball surrounds her. Changing her in a white leotard with a red collar that has one stripe on it, Singes patterned shoulder pads, and a flared red skirt, along with a red bow on the chest and at the back. She also wore a pair of red pumps with bow on the back, ruby earrings, and a red choker with a ruby stone on it. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings. Her brooch is worn on the middle of her chest bow had him going wide eyed after watching the her change with such passionate.

"The Soldier of Flame Is Here!" She announced her self in a rage filled voice.

Pose she took when she came face to face with a floating torso that belonged to human male wrapped in streams of sea weed and a strange moaning sound she deemed annoying. Got her ear splitting headache and a face full of slimy seaweed to the front of her face before she could actually say anything else to the her noisy opponent. Left her with twitching left eyebrow and a slowly the corner of her lips would be up turning until a her hands gave off a fiery sparks she crushed in her gloved fists. Above those enclosed hands divide wheels made of fire started to form and move around when she would lift asking how she could savage her night with Ciprian.

Had Ciprian becoming speechless at the sight of heels she wore on her feet and fury he could see in her eyes when she turned those spark of angry into a usable attack. Left him to stay put and pull out his phone to take pictures and send a text to Dann or their parents about the Torso spirit had shown up at the address he'd been dropped off at. Someone was needed to come here to get them and who ever the unconscious fellow the spirit had possessed since he didn't have a car to get away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Evening Grace:**

 **(Date Night for Angle and Mako)**

Angel took Dann's advice about taking Mako out for a outing without him and Mina coming along sometime. He just didn't know what to do with her other then take her to baking class for couples or picnic lunch. Since he was far to nervous to be around a opened flame with pretty girl like Mako and focus on cooking. Only choice he could do with her was take her somewhere to eat for dinner some where in Tokoyo. Just he didn't know where to go since he still wasn't familiar with the area like most of his family. Left him to seek out where he should take someone like Mako out by talking to his brothers. Andor couldn't help since he was stuck tutoring Ciprian after he failed his last few exams without must improvement. His father and step- mother were busy with business related tasks while supervising Derek's playdate.

Left only person in the house found in the down stairs living room with Il-Seoing curled beside him and watching TV. There were lounging on a mixture of pillows and blankets with Tv guide laying under remote, ratrher carelessly. Dann could be found barely conscious just laying on a pilled up cushions, buried under a hand sewn quilt. Way his right leg was stretch out before him with crutches near by told Angel he'd been here for some time. He ended up walking over, to see if Dann hadn't completely spaced out like Ciprian when doing homework.

"You aren't bored?" Angel's asking a yawning Dann.

"Just watching some show Mina got me into." Dann moved over to make room for Angel. "Can't do anything much with this leg."

"She's been really helpful of late?" Angel asked noticing Mina has been around lately.

"Yea, No matter how hard I try to discourage her." Dann spoke trying to make her stop.

From carrying Dann's school bag to and from the station when they started arriving at the front gate every morning/evening. She started becoming only girl among all his brothers when they all went together sometimes. Hanging out at the house on weeks ends when no body was home to tend to Dann and Il-Seoing. House chores and caring for family pets were the things she helped him do with his limited movement. Always dropping off food from cookies she made in one of her classes to left overs she brought from home. Half the dishes and sweets were in colorful containers or bags that had cartoon characters on them.

"Just her way to make up for not being strong enough to protect you." Angel explained Mina's behavior.

"Watching those day time talk shows are paying off." Dann hatred when Angel was insightful.

"Mom says I need to watch something other then cooking shows." Angel sighs.

Dann could understand why Jewel wanted Angel to start watching something else then day time baking and cooking shows. They all started worry that only thing Angel looked forward to when he came home form school. Were when the latest how to cook show was going to be on and what he could learn from viewing. Sometime he would hog the remote for hours to not miss a single second that started to scare people. May be the reason why Jewel had to remind her step- son that Earth had more to share then cooking shows. He needed to start expending on who was going to be besides the Knight Lightenen of their world.

Led to Angel asking if he or girl who is a friend knew any nice places for him to take Mako to eat. Since he wanted to get to know this girl he met at the farmer's market beyond her adorable smile and laugh. Way she wore her ponytail or swayed her hips when she walked besides him as they spoke of fresh produce. How recent dishes would take better with fruits and vegetables that didn't come out of a sealed can. Along with having small shelves that held a vast collection of recipe books they started to collect.

"This one place Mina wanted to take me if wasn't for my leg." Dann tried to remember. "A place in the historical Shitamachi district of Tokyo."

He had to pull out his phone to look through his chat log with Mina to get a name and the address for Angel. Saying the place was more of a neighbor atmosphere kind of eatery one could go with his friends. Where the sushi chef knows your name kind of deal that got Angel's interested peak when Dann went on.

"Sushi Dokoro Shun." Dann recalled the name.

"Then I know where I'll take her." Angel liked the suggested. "For your help, I'll bring you some taiyaki back."

Dann ended up stating he wanted 3 of Red Bead and Green Tea flavors so he could share with Mina. Not caring if they were day old or fresh from the oven since he was never a picky eater when it came to sweets. Had Angel agreeing since he always wanted to thank Mina for introducing him to a girl like Mako.

"Now I need to prepare." Angel had so much to do.

He had so much to do before contacting Mako for this outing to picking out a outfit to wear for that day. To what kind of gift he should give her since he was still discovering who she was after after their limited actions. To actual dialing her number to speak to the girl after he got past her over- protective father. Courage alone he needed to even ask to speak with the daughter of Knight of intelligence and comfort and Soldier of Thunder and Courage.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ciprian didn't know how many times he had to tell Angel everything was going to be alright without him here. Dann wasn't a helpless baby since he leg had gotten better and he was able to walk away the house, without the use of his crutches. He just was still having trouble getting up steps and walking at a fast pace. Mina and Reika with Kousagi were coming over later to help with basic of chores and dinner prep. Derek wasn't going to be that much trouble when someone his own age was going to be around to play. Their parents were away at the veterinary to get their other dog checked over and her shots update. Andor was away at all morning and afterward had tutoring sessions back to back with fellow students.

"Now can your go and stop worrying." Dann wanted Angel gone already. "You know Ciprian isn't that bad when someone's watching him."

"We're going to play a cleaning game." Derek cheered.

Ciprian had to pick up his little brother to quiet him when he started to talk about a game that Ciprian started with him. Something about how he would earn points for each chore he did in a record amount of time. How at the end when Angel got home, he would be rewarded with a ice cream treat of his choice, before dinner. To only suffer at a song that Angel taught his little brother to get him into the mood to help clean.

"We even have a song." Derek sways in Ciprian's arms. "Everybody. Clean up, Everybody Everywhere!"

"Can your please shut up?" Ciprian kindly asked Derek to be quiet.

What he got was a gleeful cheer from the kid who would be put on the ground to run away for them just waving his arms. Left Angel to leer at Ciprian wishing someone besides a recovering Dann and their new friends were here. Could handle a hyper active child in the form of Derek, since the promise of ice cream was in play.

"First, You don't go saying something like that to someone that absorbs words like a sponge. Second, You go have fun and do something constructive with the lady." Angel finally spoke up to Ciprian. "Third you started this, so either finish it or put up with it!"

"He wouldn't be here to supervise him or put to him bed." Dann stated afterward.

Ciprian rolled his eyes at the two of them before looking down Derek in his arms and saying to the cleaning supplies they go. In- human squeal of joy that came from that small mouth was making Ciprian regret ice cream reward. Since Derek would end up dragging him all the way in a spotless kitchen for fun time.

"He's screwed." Dann started to laugh.

"Good, because the way he and the Reika girl were going at each other." Angel placed both his fisted hands on his hips. "We were going to become uncles."

Dann stopped laughing when he imaged what Ciprian's and Reika's children would look like before his face went sour. Had him shivering from the images alone before he ended up limping over to the front door. Once he got to the door, to take hold of the knob and start turning before Mina started pounding on the door. Taking his time opening the door was harder on him when pain from his leg started slow him down. Left Mina to do a short greet when she made a scene about Dann still needing use his crutches. Reika push the door further open with Kousagi in her arms and walk right pass them with out a care.

"She seems angry?" Dann asked trying to sound amused. "Like to share?"

"Her dad gave her this long lecture after school about how she made her appearance as a senshi." Mina recalled how angry Jadeite gotten.

"Any backlash from your parents?" He asked rather concerned.

Mina proudly stated she was able to stand up to her father about not needing his over protective tendencies and sheltered guidance. Pointing out the dream she now had other then being dressed up and paraded around by him. Besides the relationships and new found friendship she was going to peruse with or without his blessings.

"My mom just gave me a box of condoms and told me wait for the right moment." Mina shrugged.

"Remind me to inform you what she meant by that later." Dann knew he had to inform her.

In she would be allowed to walk pass him as he closed and securely locked the front door behind her. Would have walked after her if Angel did hand him his crutches out of worry the human doctor was wrong. Wanting him to use his crutches to get around until he knew his leg was healed up enough to walk. Dann would take before seeing Angel walk out the same front door Mina and company had stepped through.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel ran all the way to the front of Dokoro Shun Sushi from the bus stop that was just a block away for anyone. He was upset with himself about getting on the a but at the last minute and not paying attention to the schedule. Not that he had anything to complain about when keeping a steady running pace toward his destination. Came into his viewing range when he started to slow down to catch his breath with his slowing steps. Stopping completely before the entrance ramp that Mako stood on watching him.

"Sorry for being late." He tried to speak through his lungs of much needed air.

Mako would end up pulling a bottle water from her tote bag and handed the bottled beverage over to him. He would take after he straighten out his posture enough to take the bottle with a simple thank you. Before twisting off the top and downing the bottled water all in one gulp when he placed the rim to his lips.

"I just got her my self." She explained. "You might say, we both were running late."

"Good because I usually a sticular for time." He tried to not to laugh.

She would nod her head to what he had to say with a faint smile forming on her face about to approach him. Stopping in her footsteps just a inch away from him with a sigh on her lips and disappointment in her eyes. Left Angel to turn his head with bottle still on his lips to see what gave Mako a unhappy expression. What he found was something his brothers had been telling him about these girls the befriended. That a boy with long hair pulled into a braid and a bit on the tall side with broad shoulders. Wore a members only jacket that held the Crest of private military power that answer to the King Endymion's generals. On the right- upper side of his chose of outer wear that told anyone his was a Crystal Sentinels.

"His name is Benjamin Yamamoto and some guy my dad thought would be good pairing for me." Mako spoke of him. "I turned down after I meant someone that helped me discover my path."

Angel would ended up crashing the plastic bottle within his hand when she looked at him with such adoration in her eyes. Crushing sound from his hand holding the the bottle in one go filled the empty space. Didn't stop the synchronized blushes to form on both their faces when Seafoam Green Orange eyes met. That split second a emotional flicker was formed when whiteness of their eyes came together and stilled. Before they would look away from one another as one lifted one of his hands toward her.

"Ignore him and lets get going." Angel bravely asked her not caring about Benjamin's staring.

Mako would smile and end up taking his hand with with her own as they walked side by side up the entrance ramp. Turning their backs to Benjamin without giving him or the darkening aura around him a second thought. Shadow of a broken crown on top his head and tattered remands of a shoulder cape started to form. Darken energy started to slowly swirl around his boot clad feet and crawl up his body one inch at a time. Angry toward Mako turning down the offer he made about being his girlfriend like her father wanted. How she shyly told him about someone else she had more in common with then a arrangement between them. Was further fueling the Spirit of the The Torn Prince currently transforming his form. That would leave him from going from an aspiring solider in private military force. To the appearance of a prince that wore ripped formal wear and cracked face with blood stained eyes. Who would roar out Mako's name when dark energy spread out from behind his back to swallow the surrounding area. Turning everything into a throne room that been destroyed by rioting people with Mako and Angel in center.

"Should have known The Torn Prince was near by." Angel couldn't predict this any better.

"that may have explained why he started acting weird." Mako knew something was wrong with Benjamin. "I could never put my finger on it."

They weren't able to carry on their conversation when a pieces of tapestries wrapped around their forms and pulled them around. Taken to either side of the room with a single piece of fabric kept them apart.

"I can't let my chance of becoming a royal be spoiled." Warped voice that wasn't Benjamin's addressed them. "We'll just have to start over after he's dead."

Over toward Mako's forcefully kneeling form Benjamin would walk toward her saying she should have never rejected him. They could have debuted at the next royal gathering that was due to take place for members of Neo Queen and King's court. Have been in their finest and be introduced Lady Mako and Sir Yamamoto upon entering the grand ball room.

"You trade all that in some introverted weirdo that isn't form here." He yelled at the top of his lungs at her.

Up went one of his hands with his fingers tightly held together to take up a striking position against Mako. Once glittering signs of graciousness and virtuous within eyes that lost there luster for protecting life. Made been replaced by blank slates that on reflected a fearless girl with tears within her eyes staring up at him.

"Don't Hurt Her!" Angel shouts pulling against this restraint.

He further made his point about Mako not needing to be hit for action that never needed to be corrected. By picking up a pieces of brink small enough to held within his center of his free hand and thrown at Benjamin. Which would be cut in two by a piece of Benjamin's shadow and ended up directing his attention to Angel.

"Maybe I'll start by teaching you to not touch what's was never yours." Benjamin thrown away fro Mako and marched toward Angel.

He was already listing to what he was going to do with Angel once he got near enough to strike him with his hand. Mako didn't want to happen to him since Benjamin was the strongest among members of the Crystal Sentinels. Her tears only got worst when she did everything she could to put a tear in the fabric that held her. Tugging are best she her strength would allow her before a green pen with a matching cap and planetary symbol for Jupiter. Fell out of her skirt's pocket when she got her feet for better leverage to pull loose her hand. Which reminded her of an something she could do in this kind of situation before Angel's fate was to late.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" She shouted snatching and lifting up her green transformation pen in to the air to transform into senshi form. Crackle thunder bolt burst through the ceiling of the throne room and hit Mako's form. Forming electrical rings around her her clothed form, altering her own clothes into a original fuku. Consisting of a white leotard with a Forest green collar that has interlocking leaf pattern on it, her shoulder pads resembled flower petals, and a green skirt, along with a forest green bow on the chest and at the back. She also wore a pair of forest green block heeled ankle boots with a pink laces, emerald earrings in the shaped of leaves, sparkling elastic band in her ponytail, and a choker with emerald stone in the center. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings. Her brooch is worn on the middle of her chest bow. Making her the Soldier of Protection under guardianship of the Planet of Thunder.

Who took advantage of her new found freedom when she found her transformation burned the material tied around her wrist. By running forward Benjamin with her own form of angry and disappointment in her heart. Getting close enough to grabbed him in the beginning stages of a basic suplex and hurl him. She threw him far enough away from Angel that she used a small spark of thunder to free him. To end up wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead on his shoulder and sigh in relief.

"I am not ready to lose you." She whispered.

Angel would end up scooping her off her heel clad feet once he got to his own with quite a grin on his face. Making sure to securely hold her as a newly rescued princess before allowing her to personally witness. His own transformation to Knight Lightenen without needing to put her back on her feet or fear of shocking her.

"You don't look so bad." Both would compliment the other over their knight and senshi uniform.

On to her heeled feet she would be placed when by him when Benjamin's roared had the form a jet taking off. Making them stand their ground and take the force of the stream of air that pushed them back a few feet. Didn't stop them from coming with a plan to split apart and attack at separate times to defeat the enemy. Knight Lightenen was the one that ended up staying behind to take the force of air current aimed at them. Jupiter was that would start to step forward through the center of the stream at a slow pace. Making Benjamin put more force into his air current to just try to put down the two one way or another. Which would fail when around Knight Lightenen and Jupiter would take on a position to perform a worthy moves.

"Purge of the Thunder Emperor!"

"Thunder Drum!"

Surge of energy from their separate attacks would ended up combining into a twisting mess of electrical energy. That would end up cutting through the air current as surging strip of pure electricity aimed right at Benjamin. Giving him a form of raw shock therapy that fried him into a unconscious state of being, and changed the area back into the front of Sushi Dokoro Shun with two warriors of lightening standing before the entrance ramp.

"You want to call this in?" Knight Lightenen asked taking heavy breaths of air.

"As long your still buying?" Jupiter would pull out her sailor communicator.

Phone call from her cell phone looking communicator to one of Knight Lightenen brother about needing a spirit pick up. Would take before after both of them would take their civilian forms and waited for someone to show up.


	12. Chapter 12

Gifts From Beyond:

(Group outing)

How can one get over the excitement of becoming a senshi for the first time was to get all your new friends and you childhood friends. All together at a sushi restaurant that had conveyors belts that carry sushi to diners and sushi-making robots. With tables that had been placed around the building and could hold vast amounts of people. Was what Mina ended up doing when she heard that Mako was able to take on her senshi form through Sailor Communicator. She ended up commissioning Dann's mother and her artistic skills to make special invitations for her friends. Made her go crazy when she looked at the final design over a email and had Dann delivered them. After getting her dad to back off from front door, in which he answer to to find Dann stand there with his crutches. Would drag Dann all the way to her room to address each envelope to be mailed to everyone she knew as her friends. To only have Dann drive her to the nearest post office and mail each item to everyone of their friends.

Forcing him to stay quiet about her big Pow Wow with everyone she invited to Kura Sushi in Ikebukuro/Tokyo, on Match 3rd. Wanting everyone to be dressed in semi- casual form of clothing and arrive before 7:00 PM. Hinting they were to come in couples instead of alone since she knew everyone was pairing up. Making sure she inserted a map and hand written directions to where they all needed to go. They ended their trip to this post office by going to Akihabara, Tokyo. Where a theme cafe centered around one of Mina's favorite animated shows called Yuri! On Ice. Dann didn't think twice since she did all the work for the two of them when they arrived and would be seated. Mina already knew what she was ordering while Dann needed time with the menu to even figure out what he wanted. Resulted in him getting Nagahama Ramen and Kenjiro Minami's cheerful orange drink and her getting yu-to katsuki's famous pock cutlet with pickles and miso soup and Viktor's Legendrosian tea.

They would both eat while talking over how Mina was able to stand upon her on two feet without her father's smothering. How she can finally start having friends who are boys and leave the house without one of her parents coming with her. Stretching out her arms to show Dann the outfit she wore was completely picked out by her without her dad's influence. Describing the freedom of going into a clothing store and picking out what she wanted or try on. The thrill of being able to pay without a lecture on of everything being to pricey that usual came from her father. Walk out of a store with single canvas bag in hand full of her new clothes and just start dancing her way to bus stop. Dann would congratulate her on since her confidence had completely changed from the girl he met those months ago.

"Does this new change mean something?" Dann had to ask.

"Means I am stepping up to become the team leader of this new generation of senshi." She shook her spoon at him.

All he could do was listen to her explain about the leadership role she was going to inherit upon awaking as a senshi. Something she was nervous about since she always been her father's shadow and never allowed to speak out. All changed when Dann and his brothers came into her life that one rainy day for the better.

"If you need any help with the role, me and my dad are here to help you out." Dann offered.

"Yea, you never told me how your and your merry band of magical knights work." Mina tilted her head.

Dann ended up putting his fork down when he spoke of his world's tradition linked to his father's bloodline. Eldest male was to marry a female from the ruling family and produce two sons to carry on two different roles. One to become defender of the throne that the other would take the crown when he become of age.

"Just my dad went against tradition on having two sons before he was even married and slept around." Dann spoke of Sebastian and Jewel.

Mina reached over to his hand and took hold with a gentle grasp stopping him from telling how his world ended. Images of everything crumbling apart around him the night after him and his brother had become knighted. When they all escaped on only spaceship that could carry a limited number of them to Earth.

"You have us now." Mina whispered. "Team Earth."

"Anyone ever tell your how natural you are?" He had to ask.

Mina ended up stuffing a fork full of her food into his mouth to lighten up his mood and to make a point with him. Stating he has to let go of his sadness after a world long since gone while he needed to start making Earth his new home. This was something she was willing to help him adjust too since she had made her romantic intentions clear to him.

"We done moping?" She would ask him not pulling her fork out of his mouth.

All he could do was shake his head knowing Mina wasn't going to pull away unless he did accomplished with her. Which he did by nodding his head up and down when she ended up doing to allow him to speak.

"We're dating now?" He has to ask. "I always wanted a girl that looked good in heels."

"Slipper heels and yes." She would corrects him.

"You have me at Soldier of Light and Beauty." He mused at that memory.

"Coming from someone who pulled off the whole magical knight." She looked to his tie clip.

Their held hands would end up interlocking their fingers has she shifted her chair to sit closer to him at they ate. Asking if he was up to officially meeting her parents without his brothers or his parents around with him. Her had ready to say yes to also sitting down with his parents and being introduced as his girlfriend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

None of the girls were excepting the guys to be the ones to show up on time when all told about the Mina's meeting. Each one had their own way of greeting each one with small gift since it had been some time since they seen each other. Andor gifted Amelie a first edition of erotic adventure novel called the A mermaid's kiss by Joey W. Hill. His way of telling her in his own coded way that he was ready for the intamacy side of their intelligence relational. Angel wanted to know if Mako wanted to go to a taping of Iron Chef Japan with him since one of their customors gifted him tickets. Wanting to take Mako with him as apart of the audience and watch the cooking compitition happen. Ciprian had two tickets to Disney Japan for Reika he won as a random prize from market lottory. He thought going with Rieka was a better idea then making out with each other in abanden buildings on her family's shrine grounds. Dann would ended up annoucing to everyone that Derek wanted to be friends with Kousagi after their last meeting. That his mother was willing to take on babysitting duties over her her sons' new friends since Derek and Kousagi were friends.

Put a smile on Mina's face since she now had something more to tell her dad before he left for his annual meeting to King Endymion. Knowing her father was going to have a hard time explain a babysitting offer being made by a stranger. Who wants to watch his second daughter along side her own son to relieve the girls of duty of watching them. Was something she looked forward to when she stepped before her friends and announcement about their outing. This was a sort of a group date was her way of bringing of everyone together as friends and form a team. Possibly share their experiences about transformations or even being a with each other over a glasses of green tea.

"This gives a whole new definition make new friend." Reika and Ciprian musingly smirked at their answers.

The two would yell jynx at the other while Andor had to remind them they would end up both being quiet. Amelie agrees with him about one of them not being able to say the others name or buying the other a soda. The two were left to look to everyone to say their names so they could open one of their mouth to speak. Angel and Mako caught up in their own world about recipe books they could exchange after this. Andor and Amelie weren't doing anything since they wanted the two to learn a lesson about what they did. Dann and Mina just stared at them before pointing toward the entrance of the Kura Sushi with a nod of their heads. Everyone would end up following them one after another with Reika and Ciprian being the last to follow them all.

Table they would end up taking up was right next to the converter belt with enough room for their large group to seat. That would take place for them all as Reika and Ciprian struggled to not use any of their words when moving around. Dann and Mina looked at each other to figure out if they should let the two out of their self- inflicted punishment. Andor didn't care anyway as he and Amelie were already looking at the menu to figure out what they were getting. Mako and Angel were sharing the same screen instead of separate one to share a dish instead of getting something else.

"Guys!" Mina wanted to show feature of their table off. "Look!"

She ended up demonstrating how one could get a beverage by in the form of green tea as if she was a spokes model. By reaching toward the end of the table that was against the wall below the converter belt. A pulled a cup from the stack and stir straw from small contender holding lots of them before popped open the lid. Label red green tea powder and came with s small scoop she would use to two put 2 scoops in her cup. Before turning attention to the adjustable spout, Where water came out to fill her cup just enough for her to stir and mix.

"Ta Da!" Mina posed for picture taken by Dann and Reika.

"She always been a natural." Amelie spoke of Mina's ability to endorse items.

Mina couldn't help but blush at what was said about her got the whole group started on her getting into modeling as a career choice. Gave her a wider smile and a possible idea to make her own money the monthly allowance her parents gave her. That stay with her even after the food orders were brought to them on the self moving belt. Would stop every few second for the food treys to be pulled off the converter belt one by one and handed to everyone. Creating an image that one girl from across the room get angry when she watched gestures of gratitude and smiles. Ones of what looked like friends that were quite kind to the pretty blonde one with barette in her long gold tresses. Way her gray- blueish eyes twitched with such joy only angered the girl when she looked upon the guy by her. His appearance made him look like the knight or prince form those fairytales about love and princess in trouble.

"Why Her?" She whispered to her shadow.

The words that her own shadow told her that she would be the center of attention instead of One Blessed by the Planet. The handsome boy should be the one with his arm over her shoulder and surrounded by friends. Everybody saying her name while they all chatted about what they were going to do afterward. Not be left setting alone at a table by people that called them selves her friends when they weren't. Faces of completely strangers that seemed interested in what she had to say or do when they were around her. Who were putting on a show when they fakes their smiles and lied to her face about EVERYTHING.

"What Should I Do?" She would asks.

Her shadow's hands would reach out from the shapeless form that made up what slowly becoming something more. Taking one of her hands in it's own and forming blacken versions of bejeweled rings. All with large gemstones that sparkled like newly formed star and could be skated on by fairies. Flecks of dried blood from deceased royals would go unnoticed by the girl as this shadow would up spreading. Crawling up her arms and altering her clothes to ones of made silk with small embroidered details. The girl would focus on with a smile without noticing the rest of her being changed into something else.

Before she was left to take on the appearance of a formally dressed princess that stepped out of a middle evil story book. Topped off with a crown that matched the rings that were first placed on her hands when her transformation began. To the table that was filled with the senshi and the knights she would look with fury. Wanting to be the one surrounded by those faces one after another only responding to her. Telling her about what was on their mind or asking what she wanted to do for the day with them. Added to the growing aura around her table that slowly was swallowed whole.

"Hey!" She yelled as loud at them as she could. "Bow To Me!"

Her point was made when table she sat upon become a twisted version of a throne with black marble stone and silver accents. Grew outside with steps of three on each side forming with a red carpet spreading out.

"OOOO!" Mina looked to Andor and Dann. "Which one is she?"

"The Angry Princess." Angel figured.

"We're Screwed!" Ciprian broken his silence.

Reika would roll her eyes at him for what he did while Mako and Amelie were rather interested in what Ciprian meant by screwed. Came when Dan removed his jacket and covered Mina's head to keep her away from the possessed human's gaze. Leaving Andor to explain that spirit of The Angry Princess has a secondary power that only works on magical warriors.

"She needs to enslave servants to geed her angry." Dann explained. "It's a 50% /50% chance her effect may or may not effect you guys."

Mina ended pulling the coat on her head off and rather frustrated her self about yet another group meeting being interrupted. She would end up kissing Dann on the cheek to inform him that risks should be up to her to make before she pulled out of her transformation pen. Yelling to her fellow girls that they have a enemy to take down before lunch time. Ciprian would yell out burn at Dann for Mina taking action before he even touched his own tie clip to transform.

"Not the time for your comments." Angels reminds Ciprian.

"What?" Ciprian asked him. "You going to tell mom on me."

"Pretty, much since she was the one that brought their parents all together to meet them." Andor informed Ciprian.

Dann would end up excusing himself to get passed Andor and Amelie to get to his feet aqnd stop Mina before she made a mistake that wouldn't happen in time when she and Mako were the first to trans formation before charging in. Only hurried Dann and Ciprian own transformations when they ended up walking forward to defend the others. Before the flames had cleared up from forming his armor plates on his body and started to harden. He pulled a card from his leather hostler used to hold a desk of cards that hadn't seen the light of earth's sun. Symbol of a flame would appear on his chest plate would correspond with back of the card he drew with pointer finger and thumb.

"Come Fourth, Ifrit!" Knight Fiur was the one that tossed out the card he drew draw up in a virtual position with image of something. Would take on the form of a increasingly beast-like and less demonic-looking with brown skin, has long horns and claws, and is covered by a simple kilt-like covering around his waist. "Form a Flame Barrier."

Head of that beast would arise from the card with a roar that would form sparking lines before Sailor Venus when she got near enough. Where she would end up being stopped in her heeled tracks and fall back on her bow clad butt. Watching the magic circle of a red coloring form before her very being and expend with her own widen eyes. To reach full size and ended up bursting more sparks of flames before Venus saw the familiar symbol form.

"Its a barrier of protection." Chevalier Luba would kneel down with a gloved hand toward Venus. "Sorry about that."

She was pulled back onto her feet by him as the other senshi would join them rather angry that Venus went charging in. Mars crossed arms and loudly shared that was stupid stunt while Jupiter and Mercury could only end up hugging her. Saying they don't want to bury her and would be rudely reminded where they were when high pitched screech was heard. They ended up covering their ears while others witnesses blacken eyes made of gems and pearls on barriers other side. Staring right at the five girls through a elementally barrier created from a card under knight Fiur's control.

"Just Give Up And Be Mine!" Screamed amplified her screeching.

All the senshi would have covered their ears to block out that ear splitting noise on, if wasn't for spiraled pegs formed in their ears. Left Knight Fiur to join them with yet another card in play that looked looked liked candles with twisted bottoms. He explained all he could was protect them while other knights handled the possessed person before them. Mercury was the one that become interested in the cards he was using to protect them since they have a magical effect. He would promise Knight Froze would come to explain about these cards once this was all over for them with his best smile. Distracted her while others watched an arrows charged with Lightening and Ice fly pass the left side of the barrier. Venus broke free from the hug that Jupiter still had her in as she ended up drawing her fingers to her lips.

Remembering the how she felt from first time she and Dann kissed to the one they snuck a few minutes before arriving. Slight brush of her Watermelon Smack lip balm covered lips on the side of his own mouth before the taxi came stopped. Softness of her velvet skin connecting with a warmness of his strong jawline that made up a special memory. Fueled a linked series of hearts one after another between her fingers' tips when she drew them away from pucker lips. Slowly creating a ark when she drew her hand to a 90 degree angle that would end up multiplying the linked hearts.

"Venus! Loveless Chain!" She pulled her arm outward to create a whipping effect with the newly formed chain that would en up linking to the passing arrow. Forming a shell around the smoldering energy before adding to the intensity this projectile carried.

Had all happen within passing seconds before Venus was pulled back behind the barrier by Jupiter while Mars called her hopeless. Mercury was now over toward Knight Froze with repeated questions about those cards were and their magical effect. Knight Lightenen ran toward the massive eye that was pushing up against the fiery barrier without with gloved fist covered in electrical energy. Telling everyone to cover their eyes when his fist went pass the barrier to end the source of the noise for good.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mina ended up coming back with Dann and his brothers when the host to the Angry Princess was brought to their parents for the spirits inside the body to be taken out. Which Mina would not not be allowed to watch or be in the room when the spirit ended up being placed back inside the chest with the others. To lounge she would be placed by Ciprian while given a cold pack for her eyes. Told the temporary blindness she was suffering would go away since the barrier made by flames of Knight Fiur's cards. She would ask about wanting to know why he never used them when the spirits first started to appear one after another because of how useful they were. Answer came in the form of him needing to unlock the cards that allowed him to use more of a offensive form of moves then defensive ones he had been using. Has him leaving her be to regain her sight and for him to retreat to his room to decompress from this fight.

"I had called home and told them you would be dropped off." Dann's voice startled her.

Mina would move over toward him when she felt a dip in the sofa to place her head on his shoulder that would end up quieting him. He would accept her form of comfort asking if she wanted help training that impulsive trait.

"Next time, I'll focus on not charging into the fight and also ..." She couldn't continue when the smell of mint entered the air.


	13. Chapter 13

Sugar Coated Goodness:

(Angel expends his pâtissier skills)

Mako would end up taking Angel to a food festival at a local cooking school one off day as a form of a date. What caught Angel's attention was older man molding mizuam of different colors into a goldfish or other marine life. Small details from the fin to the eyes were shaped for everyone to see and caught Angel's undivided attention.

"Its a Japanese candy craft artistry called Amezaiku." Mako informed him. "Want some?"

She ended up purchasing a few edible Amezaiku animal lollipops in multi-colored wrappers for the two of them and her family. Which went into her book bag while she gave one in the form of a electric eel with a green wrapper around sugar coated treat.

"Have one and you'll be hooked." Mako winked at him.

"..." Angel looked wide eyed at her and then what she held in front of him.

He would make quick work of the wrapper and then stat to study this sugary piece of are before his eyes. To only sigh when he took his first experimentally lick and savor the flavor of what he began to ingest. That one lick was got his mouth a full of a taste he never witness in his lifetime before this very moment. Mako would notice and come to hand her arm taken by him before she could ask if he liked the Amezaiku treat. Pull her close and offering her the last few pieces pieces of he hadn't sucked or chewed off just yet. Led to a red streak spreading across her face when she remembered something Mina said about in indirect kiss. When mouth touches something that someone else's mouth has touched recently, meant her mouth would be touching the lollipop that was touched by Angel's lips. Had her knees buckling at the thought of what would be their first kiss. Down she would have fallen onto the ground and drag Angel with her when her legs agreed with her knees.

Wasn't for Angel's fast reflexes by placing turning on his heel with first few seconds he feet slipped out from under her. He had shoved the remanding lollipop in his mouth to use both of his arms to grabbed her by her waist ans draw her close. Making sure he took a firm grip on her waist line when her legs completely gave out from under her while adjusting his feet. He slightly bent his knees and firmly plant his feet to take her full weight since she wasn't grabbing on to him. Left him thankful that all those years of as a page then a squire as he trained paid off at this moment. His built up strength and added experience in holding heavy things allowed him to keep Mako from up, and still standing.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"...yea...just ..." She could tell him. "...indirect kiss..."

They both went quiet for a second before he figured out she was trying to say about the action of someone's mouth on something someone else put their mouth on. Which he remembered was a term called a indirect kiss, that Ciprian once spoke about.

"I didn't mean to pressure you into the notion of a kiss." Angle would come to apologize.

"...I know all you wanted do was share a new found discovery with me..." She ended up rambling. "...I ended up misinterpreted it..."

"We're good, then?" He asked becoming worried.

She sighed and stated she just needed somewhere to seat down and clear her head to sort this all out for now. He would allow her to separate from him pulling out what looked like a flip cellphone from her purse. Was actually her Sailor Communicator, Which she would hand to him for him to put his phone number in. Which he would do after she did the same with his smart phone after taking a picture of her self, and setting to become his background. He wouldn't discover until he checked his phone later on that day. In turn, he would get Andor and Dann to take a picture of him and send a few over Mako through Mina. Which she would make the wallpaper on her own phone that night when she was doing her homework. Putting her smile on her face the whole night that her father couldn't make out without her mother's help.

He would led to a lecture the next morning about her not needing to goofy when it comes to some boy she met. How the choice he made for her was better one for her to have a connection then some stranger. End up being told he need to have faith in his daughter to make her own choices then make them for her. Before he was kissed on the cheek and told she was vising that one bakery they went to a lot. Wanting to introduce Angel to Wheat gluten based foods such as Seitan and koyadofu that are made from her mother impressed with what her daughter was doing her father in shock. To the point he didn't see her off after her mother gave her money for a bus pass. Despite her protests about not want any more money outside the her allowance and what she saved up from odd jobs. She would stuff in her coin purse and end up grabbing one of her mother's sweaters to wear before she was out the door.

Taking her to take her daily journey to the local bus stop since she want to stop relying on her father for rides to places. End up getting a surprise in the form of Angel sitting at the bus stop with a turtle shaped pastries sticking out his mouth. She was amused when he tried to talk with his mouth full pastry In the form of verbal greeting upon seeing her. End up watching her make a quick walk over to a vending machine area to purchase drinks for them. In the form of two teas she carried over and even opened for him before handing over the opened beverage. He would end up gulping down to half a bottle to clear his mouth enough to start talking like he wanted.

"I made these turtle shaped buns for out cafe and had some left over." He lifted up a bag to her. "Thought you wanted some."

"You made this all last night?" She asked staring from him then the bag.

"A interview for few baking assistants my mom wanted to hire." He pointed out. "She gives me free reign in the kitchen."

"Your telling me, your mom lets you run the kitchen of your family cafe?" She couldn't believe what he said.

"Yea, her way of nurturing a natural talent I have." He shrugged.

Mako had to sit down and process what she heard about him be encharge of something so big like cafe's menus. Being able to experiment with assortments of foods that are available to costumers as a colorful list. Even go as far as to come up with a test that possible hires have to go with watchful eyes of cafe owner and her partner.

"Something wrong?" He asked noticing her silence.

"Give me a minute." She would sip her drink.

He would end up giving her by adjusting his feet to make room for her to seat on the bench he was sitting on. She would take by just plopping down on beside him with out much of an effort to tuck her skirt or fix her ponytail. Beginning to babble on about the job he has being the coolest thing she ever heard someone her own age ever doing. Started up a conversation until the bus arrived to take them to where she planned on taking him with strange topic.

"You never had a job?" He would end up asking her.

"When your the daughter of a senshi and general." She shrugs. "Your life is set."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel started experimenting with solidified Japanese Dried Wheat Gluten when he sampled a piece of dry baked bread. Taste alone when he bit into a slice of bread, had him looking into recreating this bread for cafe's menu tasting in a week. He picked out what recipes he was going to use from his shoe box kept in the cabinet next to the stove. Each batch came out different from cooking time to the types of woods he would use to change up the tastes and textures. Left Jewel to get his brothers to act testers for each batch whenever they weren't doing anything personal. Ciprian was the first out of spite and to teach him lesson on his brother's part when he refused to go to angry management. Having a plate full of these slices of homemade bread shoved before him without butter bothered him. Didn't stop from hesitantly taking one bite out of each slice and swallowing like he been poisoned by his own brother. Sharing what needed to be improved upon or what Angel should have stuck with before chugging down glasses of water. Andor and Dann be next for the next few batches when Ciprian finally ended up agreeing to attend classes.

One took detailed notes that helped Angel with seasoning to mixing of the dough when he read them over after each tasting. Another took his time just chewing what was given to him to figure out what to say how how to describe everything. Helped Angel create the batch he would present to his step- mother and father for final approval on his bread. Earned him a hug from one and pat on the head from other as his bread ended up their cafe's dish of the week. Gaining attention of a certain ponytail clad girl that started to wear studded earrings that looked like green roses. Blame could be placed on Mina and her pulling Mako away from Cram school one weekend afternoon rather bored. Deciding they were going to visit Opal Moon for a quick snack and check in with the boys who are their friends. Resulted in Mako taking home a loaf of specially wrapped bread to gift to her parents for missing cram school.

"Yet again, a recipe from human lightening rod makes headlines." Ciprian tossed a local newsprint on the table.

"What have I told your about that tongue of yours?" Jewel asked Ciprian in a warning tone.

He would end up picking back up the scissors he was given to clip out the reviews about their new menu item. Which Jewel was adding to one of many scrap books she had about her sons with help from Ciprian. One was currently open to the blank pages where she planned to put the latest ones about Angel's baked dried bread. Which she was proud to have among her others for her boys range from Andor's achievements to photos of Derek. Neatly kept on a shelf in the breakfast nook of their home for anyone to pull out and look upon if they wanted.

"Congrats on passing that angry management class." Jewel gave him a plate Angel's bread with her homemade jam.

"Thanks." He stared at the plate.

Jewel insisted he eat after the rough day he had at school with telling him how much of a baking genius Angel was. Telling him about how they either read the latest blog with a food review or watched a vlog. Become interested in visiting his family's shop and want to have one of the dishes that the bread had been placed.

"Come on, eat." Jewel insisted he eat. "I been..."

She would have gone on about how proud she was about hearing he was able to use his cards in a fight. Already knowing full details thanks to Andor and Angel telling her everything that went down with the girls. From how barrier worked against the possessed human to keeping her ability from taking them all over. Wasn't for the dinging of a doorbell that had Jewel happily say she was coming and had her kissing Ciprian's cheek. Off she went through their home to answer the door already guessing that dinging was Angel's faceless and nameless admirer. The gifts for him would always come every week and in the shape of a heart shaped baked good. A hand written poem or small note would be attached to the wrapper about how this personal felt about him. Was touching unlike the baked good when bitten into by Angel, which left a bad taste in his mouth afterward.

"I hope she realizes her self." Jewel was hopeful this time. "Just wish she would learn to not bake to badly."

Jewel had to take Angel to see Amelie's mother when he got terribly upset stomach from the baked goods he tried to eat. They were lucky they could be fit in between the lunch rush when seeing patients slowed down. Session was fast since all Angel had was a upset stomach over poorly made baked good. Would be solved when Jewel could take him back home and give him a basic home remedy of carrot juice and mint.

"Ciprian!" Jewel called to him when she reached the door. "You better be cutting those reviews out."

Placed her hand on the door and noticed an odd out line on the other side of the curtain that covered door's window. She would pull aside and find a rather wistful looking girl standing outside their doorstep. Shrugging her shoulders before she planned the curtain back over the window and opened her door.

"Welcomed there and how may I help you?" She would greet the girl with her best smile.

Seeing the girl barely nod her head since her thick bangs covered most of her eyes as scarf muffled her voice. Figuring out if she nodded her head or said anything left Jewel unable to make out her responses. Inside the girl would be welcomed by Jewel to take a seat within the lounge and wait for showing her where to go. Kindly speaking to her about being the first secret admirer to one of her step- sons like this. Liking how she had been leaving the heart shaped treats and those lovely hand written notes or letters.

"May I know your name?" Jewel asked walking by her side.

"... Emma Watanabe." This girl would speak her name.

Nothing else from the girl came from her when Jewel wanted to know how she knew where to find them. The address was unlisted and she made sure to cast a cloaking spell that would keep them from any map or GPS.

"Are you one of Angel's school friends?" She asked getting serious.

"..." She got a head nod.

"Did you meet him at the farmer's market?" She thought Angel met her there.

"..." She got another head nod.

"Met him when he was attending cram school?" She was running out of places Angel would have met this girl.

She got yet another head nod from the girl that refused to say another word then her name as she walked faster. Pausing in the middle of the spacious room to try and find a place to seat with something being hugged to her chest. Trembling in where she stood before she moved further into the room and sat in the middle. Which caught Ciprian's attention from where he sat with a news print that had been cut up. Jewel would pass the girl to address him about getting to the paste and double sided sticky tape to put clippings in. Saying their guest was going to wait for Angel to arrive and possibly confess her feeling to him.

"Isn't that touching?" She asked Ciprian. "Remind me of when your father and I got together."

"Before or after he slept with your friends?" Ciprian asked her back.

Jewel would end up reaching out to run her fingers through his hair to state how she didn't care where her blessings came from. That she had many a happy years on their world raising them as her own when her friends gave them up. Watching one of her boys come the young man they were becoming before they all had to leave crumbling world behind.

"Now get gluing." She would pat Ciprian on her head. "I don't want Derek coming home and find the paste out. I just got him to stop eating the adhesive."

Ciprian would end up shifting from cutting the last of the newsprints to placing them within those empty pages. One after another he wouldn't start to notice the faint glowing of the ruby on his tie clip taking on a glow. Since he removed his piece of jewelry on the table to do his activity with out being bothered. Buried underneath stacks of paper that had been sorted through for a food review that starred Angel's bread. To only be found again by Ciprian when he wanted more room and had slowly turning his head. Where the corner of his eyes would look upon the still sitting girl, not moving a single muscle.

"Um... mom..." Ciprian stared at that girl. "I am going to ..."

He scrambled onto his feet and excused himself from the activity he was currently doing to catch his brothers at the door before they stepped inside. Running through the kitchen and main dinning room and making sure to trip himself while he pocketed his tieclip. Rounding the corner out the formal dinning room to get to the front door with out the girl in the middle of the room, or his mom noticing. Slowly taking hold of the door's knob and slowly taking his time to turn piece of metal when opening the door. Where he would step through and try to not slam the door when closed behind him.

To end up dropping to the door stoop to catch his breath and feeling like the punishment he was given put him in a quite a situation. About to reach for his tieclip to take his knight form and see what he could do without falling prey to the Broken Heart. Knowing his step- mother could pretty much handle her self against a spirit without them acting a human shields to protect her.

"Ciprian! Please tell me your didn't lock your self out of the house!" Dann's voice relieved him.

"No!" Ciprian tried to keep his voice down.

"Why are you sitting outside the door?" Angel asked not understand.

"Your secret admirer is in there." Ciprian pointed over shoulder. "She's the broken heart."

Dann looked at Angel and told him how he was right about the girl being a spirit since the shy types about flocked toward him. Left Angel in a huff about how they were going to handle this without trashing their home. Fact he was angry at Ciprian for leaving their mother in the house with a spirit that could possibly take her life.

"I blame your bread on this." Ciprian pointed at Angel.

"Not helping." Dann sighed.

When Il-Seong started to bark at what ever was angering him enough to bark to loudly that Angel started to worry about what was going in. Dann crossed his arms as eh stepped forward ready to move Ciprian and walk inside to handle the spirit. Wasn't for the flickering of a white light seen through the windows on either side of the door way and small one on the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Spring Break for All:

(school field trip)

When announcement of a school wide field trip to Nagasaki, Japan was posted on the public board for students. Mina would end up taking a picture with her phone to send to Dann with ideas for him. Only text everyone else with an idea while learning of the terms all students most hear by. A few of them meant the student allowed to attend this field trip must have passable grades, and strong attendance.

"Time for operation hero vaca in a go." She spun in place.

She ended up catching a few eyes of near by fellow students, that stopped and stared at her dancing around in place. Which she would end up stopping in a pose when she heard a ringtone she assigned to Dann off and had her wink at them.

"Later!" She would wave at the people watching her.

Left her to pull out her hands free ear piece to privately answer the phone with out getting caught by a teacher, or student council member. Not that she was a fan of the students that were apart and ran the moral and ethics committee. Being that they help enforce the rules of school from dress code all students have to follow to maintaining order.

"Make it quick!" Dann came to ask a complex question. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Up for a trip to Nagasaki?" She brought up the photo she sent him.

"You know we don't attend the same school." He points out.

"Just work with me." She begged.

She ended up hearing in the back ground someone asking him about who was on the other end and how long he was going to be. Away from Dann the phone would by the sounds made by him putting his phone down to address this person. Saying something about them needing to back off and allow him to chat with whoever and doesn't need to explain. Was followed by a hefty laugh telling him that nothing can be more interesting then owner of the voice.

"Mina!" Dann called into the phone after snatching up his phone. "I'll have to call your back."

"...but my plan..." Mina tried to get him to talk to her.

She ended up being forcefully hang up on by who ever was with Dann and told to have a good time without Archer boy. Made her mad that someone got in the way of her new love squeeze and will end up suffering for getting in between them. Making her come up with a plan through the rest of the school day and distracting most of her brain until she got home. Where she changed out of her uniform for more street worthy clothing with an excuse in mind to be home late. Tuckering her phone in her pocket and shouldering her purse before booking a ride using her father's Uber account. She would take to the front door of Dann's family's home without a second thought about walking up those steps.

Pounding on the at front door with all her strength ready to start yelling about being interrupted in the middle of a phone call. That ended at the hands someone she didn't know and would soon come face to face with twist of a knob. Swinging the door open to the point Mina got eyeful of someone laid bare and about six foot with muscles bugling. Light layer of water covered his twitching skin that was had a made a good amount body hair from his legs to his chest. Loose towel hanging around his waist didn't effect him when he stood before Mina in a piece to terry cloth. Whose water logged hair and facial hair clad face was focused on by Mina where she stared right into his gray-ish eyes.

"I was told the protectors of this plant of this planet were pretty little things." He commented on looking Mina over. "Alecjo is the name, I would love to be your game."

"On this planet, She's considered jailbit." Dann spoke from behind him.

"Back off from Lady Venus or I will tell your sister." Il-Seong warned this Alecjo.

Dann was called a party pooper for cutting his fun short with a female protector before pulling away from the door. Mouthing to Mina to look him up for a good time whenever she was boarded with Dann and wanted a real man with her. Got his snuffed at by her when he turned his back to them and would make his way back to the basement rooms. Leaving Dann to welcome Mina in to do her homework when he noticed she was carrying her school bag also.

"Whose the muscle head?" Mina had to ask.

"One my mother's younger brothers and a fellow knight." Dann explained of him. "Thought he stopped by Earth and give us a visit."

"He makes Ciprian look charming." Mina walked in with her arms crossed.

Il-Seong would agree with her on that while guiding her to the living room where Andor was found with the rest of her friends. One side of the table was Mako and Reika with Kousagi sitting in between them working on her handwriting on trace sheets. Other side Derek sat with Ciprian showing his brother how to properly write a upper case letter.

"Am I missing something?" Mina looked at everyone.

"This is kinda a favor to Amelie." Andor folds over a book's page corner. "She's currently in cram school."

"He's like a male version of Amelie." Reika was impressed with Andor's smarts.

Mina was more interested in why Angel wasn't with them or around since usual he was the providing snacks for them all. Bringing up she wanted to try a batch of his new melon bread or pastry cream filled bread after hearing about them from Mako.

"He's currently away at the cafe since he and Alecjo don't get along." Dann would pointed out. "Been that way since we were children."

Andor and Il-Seong had to leer at Ciprian before he could make one his rude remarks that usually someone offended or left them hurt. Reika would look at Ciprian amused with what he would dare to say knowing he would get told to be quiet. Mako had to work fast in getting Derek and Kousagi to place their small hands over their ears in case bad words started. Dann would roll his eyes at Ciprian while Mina took a seat next to Derek and stated she needed to join in. Opening her school bag and dumping what looked like a pile of print outs from her classes that had everyone worried. Andor would end up sighing while Dann was off to the kitchen to warm up pizza bits and unwrapped the sandwiches. Knowing they were going to be in this for most of the evening or until dark with amount of print outs Mina had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Showing up in Nagasaki, Japan at a place called the Weird Hotel had fellow students snickering when greeted by a robotic receptionist. Some took pictures of their teacher greeting the robotic receptionist while others looked around the lobby. All the baggage was handle by Dann and his brothers after they started to unload from the bus they all took. They all made sure to follow instructions that were given to them by Miss. Takahashi at a careful pace. Trying their best to not mess up even once when Mina got them to be chaperons when their was lack of them for her class' trip. How she planned out they could attend her school's field trip without turning to many heads of her student body. Her teachers didn't object to the idea of outsiders coming along since they seemed nice enough when meeting them. Being that each one of them ended up taking a useful role during this outing or everyone that cold be helpful.

"I think we should being this again." Andor adjusts his glasses. "I always wanted to visit Tokyo Disneyland in Urayasu, Chiba Prefecture."

"How about Universal Studios Japan in Osaka?" Ciprian asked with a wiggle of his eye brows.

Dann and Angel were busy being smothered by most of the girls in their uniform asking them all type of questions about being single. A few even going about wanting to know the two were actually related like Mina pointed out. Angel was left encharge to do the talking by Dann since he wanted to look around at the group before everyone got a room assignment. He kept his eyes out on the days that also belonged to the students among other small details. That was stopped when one of the adult chaperons got in his way in a rude matter to get a point across with him. Hands planted on on both sides of her hips with her hands in closed fists and her eyes looking Dann down like he done something wrong.

"Kon'nichiwa! Takahashi-san." He tried to remember the proper greeting.

"I am watching you." She watched him.

The got shivers running up his back that he rarely got with anyone that would face him with scowl and creased eyebrows. Who warned him once to not pull anything to put these students or her son in any trouble during this small trip. Further making her point and also scaring him when she made a single hand gesture of a v- shape with two fingers. Shaking them from her eyes opened eyes to turning them around and shaking them at him like she meat something. Reminded him of something Mina said about Miss. Takahash always being over protective of her only child with strangers.

"Everything ok?" Mina would end up taking Dann's arm wanting to know what he was up too.

"Just making one last check before room assignments and curfews are given." He smile looking down at her.

"What would happen if we got a room all to ourselves?" Mina teased laying her head on his shoulder.

"I would ravish you." He whispered.

They would have carried on if the blowing of whistle didn't have Mina pulling away from him when her ears could only ring. Left Dann to look to Miss. Takahash being the one that blew a whistle to so loudly that Mina and him had to split apart. Ended with her narrowing her eyes at him while mouthing she didn't like him one bit and he needed to keep his hands to him self. Still gave him shivers up and down his spine when he couldn't find the words to talk back. Mina would end up stepping up and summoned up all her courage to put cross her arms then face woman like Miss. Takahash.

"I don't know what your problem is, I prefer yo back off and focus on your on kid" Mina pointed that Miss. Takahash's son has strayed. "Since no matter what the chaperons are doing, he doesn't seem to be paying attention."

Off Miss. Takahash went to chase her son while everyone ave Mina a standing ovation for being able to stand up for her man. Mina would end up bowing to eahc and everyone clap that was meant for her before returning to Dann's side. Where she would place her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face without a word on her lips for him. This gave Dann an idea he would up singled to Ciprian to get a picture of them with the camera he brought to take pictures. Which had Andor getting a hint from Dann and ended up talking to Amelie when two of them were near the brochure stand. Amelie would sigh when she saw Reika was distracting Ciprian as always by whispering got knows what into his ear. Had the two leaving behind array of choices they could have chosen for them and their friends to do. To walk over and address what was about to become a display PDA that neither one of them were ready to put up with.

"Dann wants you stick taking pictures for Mina's school." Andor reminds Ciprian.

"You trying to get in trouble?" Amelie asked Reika adjusting her glasses.

"Party Pooper!" Ciprian groaned.

"Moon Killer!" Reika hissed as Amelie.

Amelie would end up giving her ice queen stare to Reika when she removed her glasses to wipe off a smudge or two. Left Reika to quickly being silent as Ciprian ended up doing what he supposed to be doing then be lured by long legs and raven hair. Fanning the camera's around his neck and getting a great shots of student's interacting when walked around. Stopping a few times to get Dan and Mina together before stopping only when something really got him.

"We're screwed." He whispered rather bothered.

With the back screen of his camera before he could pressed the button to take a picture of Miss. Takahashi and her son. He could see the outlines of spirit pairing of The Great Child & The Dire Mother just lingering around in their shadows. In noway the paired spirits were doing anything to take over the mother and son just bickering with one another. Didn't stop him from clicking a quick picture and moving on knowing he would get yelled out for taking a unofficially of them. Not like he would delete a single picture he taken since orders from Mina told him not to get rid of single one. Mostly her way of wanting to keep what he took and sort through them once she got her hands on his camera.

"Something wrong?" Angel asked startling him. "Getting bored already with dad's camera?"

"Got the Castella." Mako came from behind them. "I know we can get some get some back at home, but hey."

Mako would by playfully talking her when she saw the sight of Castella in Mako hand and was over come by her hungry. Asking Mako if she had plans to share that with her closest friends or keep that sweetness all to her self. Mako sighed and once more like all the food based souvenirs she's gotten since their few rest stops at stations and rest stops. Saying no and that Mina had to wait til they got home for her to even take a bite of Mako has buying. Since she planned to mail all this home to her parents as gifts instead of crack them open and eat them with hotel. Made Mina be ready to throw a temper tantrum for not even licking a crumb off the lid of the even one sweet. To be distracted from when Dann placed a freshly bought Yori-yori before her face saying this would work instead. She took her mouth bringing up how a electronic dinosaur manning front desk was the coolest thing she ever seen. Saying how she looked forward all the other robotic features that this place has to have or her enjoyment.

"May I ask why she likes robots so much?" Andor asked Amelie.

"She found video clips of robot battles on youtube." Amelie sighs recalling the moment. "Instead of studying for a test, she spent all study session watching the robot battles."

"She knows these robots don't fight." Andor pointed at the front desk.

Amelie could only shrug since Mina could be heard yelling the across the way to freaked out Ciprian about getting photos of the robots. Wanting something to approve later while have something to show off to her father when they got home.

"She should get into Scrap booking." Angel suggested. "She mother is really in that."

"I would love to hear more." Mako looked toward him.

"Good, because mom hosts weekly DIY groups back home." Angel pulled out a calendar card for her. "Just call the number on the back and you'll get signed up."

Again Mina would end out bothering Mako about what Angel was sharing with her with same interest she had over Castella. This time Mako was willing to share with Mina with what she was given and ask about attending one of these. Would end up becoming future plans before they attention was drawn to their teacher and who would be placed in which rooms. Allowed everyone to start forming groups one after another after being told who was boarding with who.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the basement guest room of Shields household, Where Alecjo had claimed as his temporary living space could be found. Facing a glow eyed, rattling Spiraled horned chest just sitting within a Protective Rune on opposite end of the room. Made his sigh while he couldn't believe that something so powerful had been found on this planet. Only have his attention drawn from box for storage when reminded of someone that thoroughly entertained him. Memory of meeting him at bar where members of the Royal Guard frequent and getting into a drinking game with him. Resulted in him taking him back to his sister's place for a endless night of bareback fun and carnal delights. Both were rolling around in those sheets grunting like cavemen in throws of passion until sleep lulled their to dream laid.

"You are going to be the reason I relocate to this planet." Alecjo sat back into a stack of pillows. "All you Crystal Sentinels that flexible?"

"..." Ben would pull away from Alecjo.

"This about me insisting to be on top through out the night?" Alecjo asked watching him.

Ben stopped at the bed's edge when he grabbed his discarded boxers trying to come up with an answer for Alecjo's question. Not knowing how to word that he was late for his shit and he only slept with him out of grief of losing to Angel. Tell that when they had met, was him finding comfort in the bottom of the bottle until he felt numb or equalte of better.

"I don't want this to be a fling." Ben would come to blurt out. "Last night was great and all..."

Alecjo would silence him by reaching over to snuggle hold of one of his hands and take hold really not caring about his state of undress. Coming to agree with him about wanting something then a fling they had without getting to know the other. Had Ben leaning back toward him to capture his lips before he pulled away asked what someone needed to do to shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Gamer's Dream:

(Friendly meet-n-greet between Dann and Kunzite)

Dann had faced a many tasks in his life that led up to him taking up the role of leader to the Elementum Knechts. Taking the tests and trails of courage one most take over series of months before being considered a paige. Started with being stranded on a glacier field surrounded by water with a temperature of sub- zero degree below freezing. Where he had to survivor for 30 days alone with a only rock to understand how ice and water worked. Resulted in his being found in made shift shelter with Marie life pelts keeping him warm and their bones made into tools. Piece of ice crystal and a sharpened rock were taken from him after he was brought home from that frozen environment. Ended when he was left on a volcanic island with strong wind currents for a month with a wild dog. Result most have him bond with the dog and also survive for a whole month while understanding the elements of wind, earth, and fire. All ended when he started his training and learning under an uncle that was the retiring Knecht of Love at a accelerated rate.

Didn't prepare him for the moment when Mina informed him about her father wanting to meet him one on one during dinner. That she wanted him to come over by himself without his brothers or his parents was what bothered him. Since gathered intell his family had come across about Kunzite made the made out to be very confident and sure of himself. Frighten when angry, can became very driven and a little obsessed over the smallest of issues. Came off as full of pride to Dann when he turned of the projector crystal when reviewing this information. His head would hang low when he fully leaned on his hands on his hands before his chest of draws thinking. He was the leader of Shitennou or Generals of King Endymion and a happily married man to Lady Venus.

"Your going to your death." Ciprian told him as he passed his bedroom's door.

"Coming from someone that is dating a woman that his same temperament." Dann called back at him.

That silent Ciprian and put Dann in a better mood as he scooped up his jacket and bag before calling to Il-Seong on his bed. Informing him to keep an eye on everything while he was away out of worry that today wasn't going to do well. Got him a grunt from the slumbering wolf on his side with his paws stretched out for a more relaxing sleep. Left Dann to leave his room and make his way tot he down stairs without much trouble from retreated Ciprian, or his other brothers.

"Good luck." Jewel called from the hallways. "Just be your self and don't be something your not."

"Thanks mom." He passed her.

She ended up walking after him to give him a kiss on the side of his forehead before watching him walk down the stairs. Yelling down to him that Alecjo will be home later with the dogs since she and everyone would be working late. Left Dann to mumbled a farewell to her not looking forward to what he would have to come home to face that night. He would look forward to facing when he got back to whenever he was done with his meeting with Mina's dad. Had him going out the door and pulling out his phone to see where Mina wanted him to show meet up with her. What he found from her was an email with directions he would use to get from his family's dwellings to Tokyo, somewhere near the Tokyo skytree **.**

Put a smile on his face when careful went on a journey through subway tunnels and series of escalators and cross walks. To find Mina standing before a kirby wearing a chef hat statue on a colorful tarp that ones could take pictures before. He would step forward to get more pictures of them together before being allowed to take his arms and talk to him. Bringing up how she wanted to have lunch with him and before even meeting with her father for dinner later. Way she sounded worried about Kunzite would react to someone like Dann wanting to be apart of her life in romantic sense.

"Another themed cafe?" He looked over the decals on the window.

"Thought it was our thing." Mina pouts.

Dann could only agree with her since Mina would end up talking his hand and pulling him behind her insisting on leading them. He would do Knowing she had already planned out this day to ease the tension of him meeting her father. Not like she was already scared of the outcome that hadn't happened and her worried she wouldn't allowed to see Dann anymore.

"Window or wall?" She asked about a table for two.

"Your the only view I want to see." Dann whispered into her ear.

She would end up placing them at a table that would give them a view while some place to chill while their picked up their menus. After shucking off his coat with his bag, He would scrim over the menu and select Chef Kawasaki's Piping Hot Cheese Fondue Burger with Orange Ocean Juice. Mina was already looking over the menu when she tossed aside her own outer wear. While looking over the menu at the same time with a smile with what she wanted. She went for the Kirby's Breath! Hot Dog with Cheese Sauce and a Mellow Mellow Friends Heart Cocktail. They would tell their waitress walking pass their table and greeting them with a smile before leaving them alone.

"How much does your dad know?" Dann would come to ask.

"As much as you guys have on him." Mina looked away from him with a sigh. "Being that my uncle is Knight of intelligence and comfort."

"Freaky either way." Dann sat back in his seat.

They would be lost in conversation for most of the time with Mina telling him what her father would be expecting from him. Respectful and loving young man was one of the traits that her father would be looking in him. Someone that could be courtesy and have graciously good manners toward his daughter as her future partner. Would care and have a mutual understanding with his daughter when they're on and off the battle field. Watch her back when an enemy tried a sneak attack or something using illusions to trick them.

"Now I can't wait to meet him." Dann liked how Mina describe her father's exceptions of him.

"Good." Mina folds her hands onto her lap. "Also there is one more thing..."

Dann would have asked what she meant by the one more thing since everything she done so far around him. Only added to the growing attraction he's had toward her and just looked forward to hearing right now.

"You know how I told you or may have come off as me being a only child?" She asked with head tilt and looked away from him.

"Yea..." He rises one eye brow.

Out her purse she would pull out a picture she unfolded and placed on the table between them with a held breath. Letting Dann look at a recent taken photo of her in her school uniform standing beside someone. He was taller then her by five inches and wore the male uniform of her school with scowl on his face. Whose long white hair was pulled into a loose ponytail with these Clear Blue eyes held certain gleam.

"I give you Hiddenite Aino or my baby brother." Mina whispered. "He's a year younger then me in age and has trained since birth for role he would inherit from our father."

She would then become quiet to wait for some type of answer from Dann over this issue being revealed to late. What she got was him reaching out and placing his fingers on the photo to slide snapshot back to her.

"You weren't afraid to approach me nor my half brothers." He spoke of how they met. "You weren't scared off when I told you how we're related or we're not from Earth."

He pulled his hand way stating that finding out she had a brother she never talk about until now didn't bother him. She had her reasons he appreciative about her until she was ready to further speak with him on the topic. Like she was doing now with him before they head to her childhood home and meet with her father.

"He kinda of a frightening when angry type of person." Mina pick up the picture.

"I should watch out for him?" Dann asked out of worry.

"Mom and dad have already warned him about his angry issues." She advised him. "Nothing to worry about."

The subject of her brother would end up being put aside when their food arrived and they were chewing down. Mina had to take pictures of everything that was placed before them with her phone in a excited matter. Them post them all on her facebook account with lengthy caption to each one and new selfie of her. Dann posed for a few when he reached for one of the metal pokers to start dipping his food into the cheese. Lasted for a quick minute or two before he started dipping and eating while taking a few sips of his drink. Mina would soon follow by pulling the sandwiched vegetables and savory sausages in bread. Out of the ceramic Kirby's mouth and start to take bite after bite of her meal with growing enthusiasm. Her smile was all that Dann needed when they ate in peace and ended up having a enjoyable meal. At one moment, they would end up lifting up their glassing as a private toast before finishing up eating.

"I forgot to tell you that Alecjo hooked up with someone." Dann remembered finding out.

"Who?" Mina had to know the lucky person.

"One of the former vessels of the 13 spirits." Dann left her to figure it out.

Mina had 11 people to go through when the would end up paying separately before bundling back up and making their way out. Each person she brought up would be rejected until she spoke the name Benjamin Yamamoto was spoken. When Dann shook his head up and down

Mina wold take his arm and two would talk about where they wanted to do before heading to the Tokyo Skytree Station. Mina pointed out they could go to the Sumida Aquarium or take a look around the Official Shops to window shop. Pointing out the aquarium's massive glass tank holds stringrays, sharks and various fish they could view. Getting all gibby about the setting her eyes upon the penguins that were in their own tank with such a environment. Not that the awesome displays on carefully positioned tables that showed of the shops products. Didn't leave Mina shaking her fists in just wanting to walk around and take in the sights of those places. Dann wanted to see the Edo-Tokyo Museum, look over the exhibitions. That were life-size replica of the Nihonbashi, the Nakamuraza theater, and scale models of towns and buildings. Learn a more about Japan since exhibitions were from the Edo, Meiji and Shōwa periods.

Making what to do with their time at all those locations rather hard since they had to head towardToei Asakusa Station. Where they would have to pay individually for ticket for before boarding a train and trying to not get separated by the massive crowd. Was going to be a challenge for them for where they have to go by just getting into the cart. Was something they all had to take into consideration as they just strolled side by side with out much of car about was happening later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina took her time using her own key to open the front door of her family's residence as slowly as she could with her head in cloud nine. Dann ended up buying her something from the skytree gift shop when they were mindlessly walking around. Which she plan to put somewhere special in her room while swinging the door open and announcing she was home. What she got was a hi from her Artemis from the living room in his cat bed while another voice greeted them. Dann would ask was Mina's brother before Mina could ask why their parents weren't home and was only him.

"Ready to meet my brother?" Mina whispered to Dann.

"I worried he can take me." Dann cringed at the thought.

"How advance is your swordsmanship?" She had to ask him.

"I was able to use broadsword to take down a Lung Dragon." Dann stated. "That count?"

Mina up smiling as soon as he said that when she pulled off her sweater and was hanging up her purse on coat rack. Dann knew he would be talking about that whenever Mina would bring up any adventures he went on before coming to Earth. All he could do was pull off his own jacket and scarf and follow right behind her into the living room. What he stepped into was a wide open space with sectional taking up one half the floor with large ottoman near one end. Facing a entertainment center housed in a large cabinet that was currently being used to play calming tone. One that was listening to the music was rather relaxed young man from photo Dana had seen earlier that day. Just his eye color had a misty glaze over them and he was wearing a odd piece of jewelry around his neck and one of his wrists. 

"Why are you wearing pieces of mom's enchanted jewelry?" Mina asked about to snicker.

"I got possessed by one your friend's spirits." He nods while peering some at Dann. "It calls it self The Juggernaut."

He went to explain whatever this spirit was trying to make him give into the very strong urge to picture up a blunt instrument and start swinging. Not stop until a few people were laying at his feet in puddles of their own blood and unconscious. Maybe get in a broken bones in before take out a saw and cut those bodies up and serve them to demonize crocodiles.

"Your control over such a spirit impresses me." Dann commented.

"Yea, and takes enchanted jewelry from murdering you two." He answered in a irritated matter.

"I'll call your mom and you can stay here to keep him company?" Mina asked Dann.

He would hand her over his phone while she would hand over her phone before they split apart with need to transform on hand. Dann taking a seat on the opposite end of this sectional with his eyes carefully watching Hiddenite's form. Artemiss would end up chasing after Mina wanting details about who was was calling and what the extraction process was like. Which Mina wouldn't be able to answer when she hurried called Dann's mother using his phone on verge of crying. What she got was Jewel's happy voice asking how she was and when she needed to to get there. Mina could barely speak through her tears when she said her brother was in middle of taken over by The Juggernaut as they spoke. She was scare she didn't have the strength to face him and take down her own kin, if the spirit took over. Got her assured that someone was on their way to help her in a calming matter before she was allowed to hang up.

Left Artemis to the be the be the one that would comfort her until she was brave enough to wipe away her years and enter the living room. This time she would carry Artemis within one of her arms as others would toss Dann his phone. He'd catches with her taking a seat on the armrest right next to him now hugging Artemis to her chest the whole time. Looking right at her brother and how calmly he sat there with magically infused jewelry belonging to their mother on him. Putting up a fight for control over his own body with a spirit that wanted a worthy vessel to do it's dirty work.

"May I ask where mom and dad are?" Mina asked looked to Artemis and her brother.

"Dad was already you guys to walk through the door with your deciding where to order take out from." Artemis did the talking. "When the usual work emergencies came up for them."

"Up and out the door they went." Hiddenite waved his hand around.

"Leaving you here to greet us?" Dann asked.

Hiddenite would have answered with another hand gesture if the feeling of The Juggernaut crawling up his lifted arm. Didn't have him taking a soothing breath and focusing on that limb to push the shadowy mass from his limb in front of them. Had Dann being elbowed by Mina as a reminder of a question she asked him when she entered the apartment. Left Dann to nod his head as to say to her that her brother could take in a fight ever brought out between them.

"You alright?" Artemis asked watching them.

Mina waved her head frantically back and fourth trying to not admit to question about future visits to the local hospital. Just to see Dan within a full body cast and in a private room somewhere in the ICU with high dose of painkillers in him. Was an image she fanned away from her very person by physically shaking her arms and looking away from Artemis.

"You sure?" Artemis asked tilting his head.

"Greatly." Dann sat back in his seat.

Mina would end up asking very loudly about who was thirsty that startled Artemis and made her brother go wide eyes. What she got was drink order of Tea for Dann and Hiddenite while bowl of warmed milk for Artemis as an answer. On to her slipper clad feet she would go without opening her eyes when she ran jogged out of the room and left Dann alone.

"She gets that from our mom." Hiddenite plopped the back of his head on cushion. "You see them when preparing dinner."

"Running around like a headless chicken?" Dann asked.

"Something like that since only thing mom can cook is grilled cheese." Hiddenite laughed. "She burns everything else."

Both would end up laughing since the left overs that Mina had brought over when Dann's leg was still healing months ago. Something had Hiddenite asking Dann about since he heard form Mina that he started psychical therapy somewhere in Japan's industrial zone. Led to a bonding conversation between the two about how Mina grew up in that time and those actions showed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Connected Ears:**

(guys are given commentators to stay in touch with the girls)

Dann took the chance to get Mina home when they finally got all her printouts done by being allowed to drive Nissan Murano. He had just earned his driver's license after studying and the few exams he took to get this far with Andor's help. Mina was excited about being able to ride in the passenger side seat of a car for the first time then in the back. She was given a chance to mess with the dials on the radio and glove compartment during the whole drive.

"First time?" Dann asked noticing her smile.

"You wouldn't believe." She looked at what ever she could do.

He could only further watch her mess around with she could put her fingers on before pressing her face to the window. Making all kinds of faces as she watched the scenery pass them with streets that were taken to get Mina back home. Led right to the curbside of a posh apartment building that had a red carpet extended before the glass double doors. Fancy onning and the doormen standing to the left of on these doors, would end up waving at Mina as he watched Dann. Exit the car's driver's side before making his way around the back front to open the door for Mina to bounce out.

"Hello Mr. Hirabayashi." Mina waved to him.

"Aino-san, oaidekiteureshīdesu." He nods to her.

She happily pointed to Dann being her main squeeze while he slammed doors closed and stepped away from the car. Lift his fingers to his surface of his tieclip and ended up tapping the stone to cast a basic shrinking spell on the car. Would become the size of a match box toy car that he can pick up and place in his pocket before walking after Mina.

"You led the way." Dann would end up ready to follow her.

"Your going to love the inside." Mina would excitedly speak.

His hand was forcedly taken by her while this Mr. Hirabayashi opened one of the doors for them to walk through to get inside. Left Mina to show Dann around the lobby area of an apartment building she has called home since she was born. High ceilings with hanging light fixtures and wood paneling all over the place he looked had his quite impressed. Would end when she passed the mailboxes that people of the building could fetch their corresponds for the day. They came face with face with one of two elevators that Mina would pressed the up button to get to her parents' floor.

"Anyone going to be home?" Dann asked curious he maybe run off.

"Dad is working late under his civilian alias Shin while my mom maybe at the Crystal Palace fulfilling her senshi duty." Mina explained. "Artemis is the only home around this time."

"Your brother?" Dann knew he had to be around.

His answer came in the form of Hiddenite opening the front door for them and greeting them in a pair of swear pants and plain shirt. Who only allowed his sister to come through the door and wanted her to day good night to Dann for now. She would do with a kiss on Dann cheek then his lips knowing her brother would cancel out that kiss.

"Remember tomorrow?" She would remind Dann.

"At the Hikawa Shrine at noon." Dann repeats the words.

"Say good night and go away." Hiddenite broke them up.

Dann was force to let go of her hand when her brother leaned against the door frame just watching the two without moving. This was making one of the two quite uncomfortable with those eyes staring at him as he tried to be open with Mina.

"I can't promise about Andor and Ciprian making it." He wasn't assure about them.

"I trust you." Mina smiled.

She would then pull completely away Dann knowing her brother would just end up just separating the tow of them by force. How was allowed to stand there and watch her disappear before the door was slammed his face in loud matter. Telling him how far from being a friend of Hiddenite to even be able to step back into the apartment Mina called her own. All he could do was sigh when he turned on his heel knowing they were never going to have a study session within those walls. As he return home was a quiet one filled with errands to a near by store for a few things Jewel and Angel wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dann told his brothers to show up at Hikawa Shrine at noon the very moment he came through the door of their home. Excepted the usual back talk from Ciprian or an excuse to back out from Angel when he was done telling them all. What he got was enthusiastic head nod from Andor, Angel started to debut what baked good he could bring, and Ciprian ran off to his room pick out a outfit. Left Dann to in a form of shock the rest of the day when all he could do was blink. Il-Seong was only one that stayed in the room to comfort his master and actual ask what Mina had planned.

"That I don't know." Dann would come to shrug.

"You already meant her parents and elder brother." Il-Seong recalled being told.

"Must be some kind of official welcome into the whole 'We Protect the Milky Way' club?" He asked aloud.

"Usually followed by stricted guidelines and set of rules." Il-Seong gruffly groaned.

Dann could huff when he fell back in the cushions of the futon sofa with his arms spread out on either side of him. Staring up at the half done mural that Jewel was still in the middle of finishing as one of her home improvement projects. Her subject was the new Solar System they had started to call their home from the endless span of space. To the Large sun that was flaring yellow and orange with nearest planets being Mercury and Venus already drawn. Others plants were marked by colored sticky notes with their names written in Latin and placed in their correct order.

"She's getting somewhere." Il-Seong lays next to Dann.

"Her way her learning new ways." Dann whispered. "You should have seen how she painted the solar System of our old world."

Il-Seong was up off the futon to make his way toward rooms only piece of art in the form of the painting Dann was talking about. There the wolf would sit and look up what hung above a small table filled with smaller framed pictures.

"A place infused where spent magic flows like the water in the clearest rivers."Il-Seong still imaged their world's forested areas.

"Trying to make me home sick?" Dann asked from where he lay.

Back to Dann's side the wolf would go after a while when both were done reminiscing about a world that isn't around anymore. One being allowed to curl up to other's side with out a single word being exchanged between them in those passing minutes. Being found by Jewel when she brought in her painting supplies and a ladder with padded seat. She had to remove her goggles to get a better look at one of her sons cuddle up to one of the family pets without interruption. Had her putting her aside what was in her arms to quickly step out of the room and run through the house. Find her husband in basement with a sleeping Derek beside him as he skimmed through this month's invoices.

"I need our baby boy for a second?" She asked just inches away from them.

"This for another spam post to our social media accounts for the business?" He asked back.

"You've see a boost on sales." She reminds him.

Down went he was doing while he removed his glasses to look from countless numbers to eyes of his wife in disbelief. Trying to figure out what else he didn't know about the woman that stood before him before summing up an answer.

"No, more of those portraits of him being posed in those ridiculous pictures." He would state with her.

"Ok." She quickly agreed.

From his side their youngest would be taken from his side without a second thought or him being given a second more to speak. Since she had wave her husband a quick gave goodbye as she turned away and walked out of the room. Taking the same path she took to leave the room to re- enter and careful place Derek on Dann's other side without waking him. She would slowly back away from image she created without making a single noise when she backed away far enough. Not knowing she would soon bump backwards into the person she took the sleeping Derek from standing in her path.

"This I don't get?" He asked looking upon their children.

"I know." She happily sighed.

He would end up crossing his arms and looking at what she brought into the room before saying something to answer her. Ended up helping her move the the furniture away from where the ladder would be placed for her. Making sure when she climbed up the ladder and started back up her painting, that paint wouldn't drip on their children. Left him to pause and look from painting and then the mural his wife had started when they settled into their new home.

"What so you think of the protectors of this world?" He would come to ask Jewel.

"They helped us collect the 13 spirits without arresting us." She answered.

"Still..." He was worried.

This feeling would stay with him all through out the day when he watched Jewel sit a top the ladder and paint until dinner time. Angel would end up helping her cook a meal for the night while Andor left for tutoring gig in Chiba prefecture. Ciprian actually came to the table in upset mood where Dann and Derek were already sitting after setting everything up. Upon asking why the other was being a sourpuss, Ciprian would mumble to him self and then bring up that Reika called him.

"Did you know she had a brother?" Ciprian asked Dann.

"I am still getting over the shock of when I met Mina's brother." Dann answered him in a meh mood.

"At least he isn't going to pound your head in when he finds out your the guy your little sister gave oral to." Ciprian screeched.

Dann had to cover Derek's ears when Ciprian started to whine about ending up the hospital the very next day at hands of Reika's brother. Not like the guy already had a enough trouble with her father always telling him how unwelcomed he was. Jadeite had gotten good by swinging and using a broom as a weapon to ward off Ciprian during his visits.

"At least this time he's stopped chasing you down the stairs of the shrine." Angel tried to sound positive.

"Hasn't he stopped calling you man whore also?" Dann asked.

"Thanks for making me feel better."Ciprian slammed his head on the table.

He ended up staying like that when dinner started just shoving his food into his mouth using a spoon without a saying a word. Not that Jewel tried to improved his mood by stating he should be glad he was making new bonds in this world. He should see how his bond with Reika and her family evolve while exploring others so he can become attached to this world. Which Angel, Andor, and Dann were already doing way before they had befriended Mina and her friends. He would take to heart when dinner ended and he decided to go to bed early, then stick around and help with clean up.

"I think he's broken." Derek thought that would explain his mood.

This got the little guy a pat on the nose from his father and told he needed to get to bed since he had a big day ahead of him. Got the little guy cheering since Dann promised to bring him along with them to the Hikawa Shrine at nine. Left the little guy to talk about all the pretty girls that his brothers knew and the attention they gave him. Stay with him all through out getting ready for bed to being tucked in for the night till he fell asleep with a smile. Sleeping away the night until he woke by himself the next morning and ran out of his room happily shouting. Making his way to the Alcove at the end of the hallways where one of the family wolves were slumbering. Il-Seong would be the one that greeted the child before helping him wake the rest of the house before breakfest. Leaving everyone to forget about the worry of what was waiting for them at Hikawa Shrine at nine.

Since Derek's happy mood seem to effects them in such a way that their smiles stayed glued to their faces. Drawing attention of the opposite gender from when they left the house to when they got on the bus a few blocks over. Didn't fade long after they got off the bus when they got off at one stop and walked to another. Where they would all get drinks out of a vending machine and wait for the next bus to come as they drank. Letting the effect that Derek's happy mood soon were off and eave them to finally start acting like themselves.

" **Great!"** Ciprian would stare down Derek. **"He's coming into his abilities."**

"You knew sooner or later he was going to." Andor reminds Ciprian.

"How are we going to explain the whole instant happy thing to the girls?" Angel pointed out.

Dann would ended up calmly reminding his brothers that the girls had a child around Derek's age from a magical heritage. That's when a lavender haired girl came to their minds and the countless questions about her having the same problem. Seemed to put them at ease when the sight of the the bus came over the hill and had them alert.

"Am I going to be able to see Kousagi?" Derek would ask when picked up by Andor.

"We'll see." Ciprian had his fingers crossed.

When they got on the bus that Ciprian's lying to Derek went down the drain at the sights of who was sitting in the back near the left. Mina holding Kousagi, Amelie, and Mako with a young woman and two older guys had all taken back of the bus's left side of the seats. Ciprian had to pulled toward that end by Angel while Andor with Derek and Dann led the way to them.

"Strange way to meet." Dann put on his best smile. "Fate must be a fickle mistress."

"I like how she works." Mina would wave them over.

Rest of the bus seats in the back would be taken up by Dann and his siblings as Derek and Kousagi sat next to each other. Young woman and three older guys would soon introduce themselves as Adviser to Neo- Queen Serenity by the name of Luna. Two older guys that surrounded her on either side were the older brothers of Amelie and Mako just tagging along. One with messy Umber Brown hair and single pierced ear with rose earring in the lob was Tremolite Kino. Next to him was one with lighten up blond tresses past his shoulders with build of a jock was Actinolite Mizuno. That Mina would introduce to Dann's brothers while stating they were coming in place of her brother today.

"Tremolite is culinary arts student and black belt." Mina further spoke about them. "Actinolite his TA at University of Tokyo and works part- time at a local cram school."

"Glad to meet you." Both would greet the two.

Luna was the one that would step forward with a something resembling a Smartphone within her hand as she wore a smile. Stating that since trouble as returned to Earth and daughters of the inner senshi have taken up their mother's mantle. Communicating with Dann and his brothers was going to be number thing on their list when becoming allies.

"I give your these as a good gesture toward our part of accepting you all to our world." She smiled while offering Five of these phones to them.

When each teen took hold of a plain white colored phone out of Luna's hands in a careful matter not knowing what to except. The surfaces of the phones would take on the elementally coloring each one held as a magical knight.


	17. Chapter 17

Up in Smoke:

(Transporting the 13 spirits to the Galaxy Cauldron for destruction)

For the first time in its short history of being open, the doors to the cafe had been were closed and a sign hang in the display window. Explaining a family emergency has come up and this place of business would be temporarily closed. While other business such as Jewelry designing and the other activities would be kept going for everyone's enjoyment. Left Mina ready to blow her top since the cafe had come to be favorite place to hang away from home. About to march down to Dann's home and pound on his door to figure out why Opal Moon wasn't open after calming down. To only be greeted by a sight that was being pruned by Angel wearing crocs and a straw hay with green ribbon. A small tree in a large pot that had to be painted by hand with a healthy trunk as the top was array of colorful roses.

"Looking for Dann?" Angel asked Mina with out looking up.

She almost freaked when she wasn't acknowledged with eye connect from Angel when she stepped forward to get a view. Behind her back her arms would go so she could bend down and take a look at what he was cut branches off. Greenery of the leaves to the color of the pedals of each flower had her going wide eyed over the way they looked.

"Their roses I spliced together to create this." Angel answered her. "Kind of a side project I started when he first came to Earth."

"You did a great job." Mina could smell the flowers.

Angel went off to tell her that tree was a colorful rose tree that he put together from sickly roses and tree sampling back then. Bargaining with flora shops in the area for whatever roses they were throwing out for doing some kind of work. Led to him working on this tree for what was now their home and was slowly growing into a living rainbow.

"Back to the matter at hand." Angel slowly turned toward her. "Looking for Dann?"

"Yea, so you know where he is." She looked to him from the tree.

"Your not going to believe me even, if I told you." Angel warns her

He ended up inviting her inside after putting shoving his gardening tool back into the tool belt he was using to work. She would accept to get her answer while following through the front door when assurance his potted tree was fine. To be told to go to the lounge area and wait for him since he wanted to change out of his dirtied clothes before speaking to her. She would do as he secure front door by locking up before going in a direction then one Mina would go. Just to Mina's surprise, she would find Jewel sitting on a large cushion in the middle of the room knitting a sweater just humming. Who would wave over to Mina when she put down her knitting needles and the yarn she was using.

"Come seat and is everything ok?" She would ask her.

"No, just here to see if Dann... was home or the Opal Moon was opened?" She asked teetering back and fourth on her feet.

"Oh...Angel is never one to tell anyone bad news." Jewel figured he never spoke. "Sit and I'll you everything."

Mina would sit by Jewel while asked if she remembered the trouble that 13 spirits from a special chest caused over a few short months. Possessing people and stirring up trouble for them until the girls came to awaken as senshi each time. Bringing the girls' sheltered life to an end when they started to meet people that expended that small worlds. Mako started to look into wanting a part- time job further live a life of luxury and learn to actually cook besides cookie baking. Amelie was changing from a shy bookworm that hid behind covers of books and wore bulky clothes to cultured girl. Reika had come to take her Miko duties more seriously and see beyond the sin of flesh when it came to Ciprian.

"You have anything you want to be doing?" Jewel held up her knitting tools.

Mina pulled a flier from her pocket to unfold and show to Jewel with blush on face about the reaction she was scared to get. What she got was offer about Jewel offering to make or buy her some new clothes for the audition she was going to. Thinking about allowing Mina to go through some of her some pieces of clothing for her to wear whenever she wanted.

"Have you told your parents?" Jewel asked noticing the wrinkles and worn crise lines.

How could one break to her headstrong father or strongly devoted mother that she wanted to pursue the career of a idol. Go on try outs for parts in commercials and bit parts in tv shows to pad her already forming resume. Running around Japan to get head shots done and meet with someone presenting a PSA or company. Would gotten her told she didn't have time to waste with such a thing since she social events to attend.

"Then come over anytime you want to prepare for these and we'll be waiting." Jewel offered.

Mina couldn't help but forcefully hug the woman sitting beside her the whole time before Angel would join them. He was asked if he missed anything while he was changing his clothes and if the women anything to drink before joining them. Jewel would ask for tea for both of them while wanting to know the progress of where his rose tree. Noticing he was up early moving from the potted tree from the back where he been working and to front of the house.

"Some of the roses are in bloom and I'm in middle of pruning." He answered pulling off his gloves.

He went on to explain how he created suck a colorful rose tree while finding a place to seat facing Mina and his mother. That wasn't that long since Mina wasn't familiar with gardening related terms he used. Making her make a mental note to visit Mako or her mother on the subject. As she trying her best to listen to what he had to say before asked why he stayed behind.

"Something wrong?" Jewel would notice Mina's was trying.

"I don't want to ask without sounding like I was a busybody." Mina twiddled her thumbs.

"Doesn't both me." Angel leaned his chin on his raised hand.

Up he went from his seat to walk over to a book shelf that held a vast collection of tomes and codices on the lower parts. He lifted his hand toward a green water crystal figurine of a winged horse cuddling up to Rune for Lightening. Would take on eerie glow of green light when Angel's hand even neared the transparent surface. Sound of a horse could be heard with the room besides shadows of one galloping on the walls.

"WOW!" Mina watched the show take place. "This much better then a unicorn."

"Actually what you just witness was a ceffyl dwr from pour world." Jewel corrected her.

"Still better they a unicorn." Mina didn't care.

Jewel could only laugh about how Mina reacted to a another new discovery about Dann's brothers she thought was cool. Made explaining to her that out of all his half- siblings, Angel was the only one that reached the second level of Knighthood.

"Known of the other four had gained their steed." Angel pulled his hand away from the water glass horse.

"Kinda like when my aunts got their Star Upgrade?" Mina asked.

"Pretty much." He would re- take his seat.

"Still better then a unicorn!" Mina bounced up and down on her seat.

Angel could only ask that unicorns were easier to find then a wild ceffyl dwr on any given world or system of planets. Being that he came by his a few weeks before they all barely escaped their world with their lives and with a bit of luck.

"He just now allowed me to ride on his back with a proper riding gear." Angel stated. "I want to get him use to having more then one person."

"You want to take Mako for a ride?" Mina asked with wiggle of her eyes brows.

Angel would sigh that he hoped that Mako's natural affinity for the electrical element would help with his ceffyl dwr's affection toward her. Being that he met his during a thunder storm with bolts that struck the land while crackling within the clouds.

"That would be so cool." Mina could imagine Mako and Angel's ceffyl dwr. "So romantic."

"Your starting to scare me." Angel recline in his seat.

Jewel happily sighed when she recalled the day she met Sebastian'sceffyl dwr when she was Mako's age back on their homeworld. Up she lifted her hand to point toward where water crystal horse that belonged to Sebastian quietly sat. On far end of the shelf above where Angel's rested, a much older one in a laying down sleeping pose was found. Rune for Love rested as a apart of the collar that was around found on the neck of the slumbering ceffyl dwr.

"Sebastian takes him out riding out every now and then." Jewel smiled. "Age has gotten to him and he's in a mild form of grief over the lost of our world."

"Where me and my brothers at Derek's age learned how to ride." Angel recalled being on his back.

"..." Mina went wide eyed from the joy.

She was already imagining what Dann's ceffyl dwr would be like when ever he got his and would come to allow her to ride wit him. Led to a rather exotic scene of them going to horse back riding on beach some where in nude at sunset. Had her drooling at the image before shaking her head back and fourth to remember where she was at the moment.

"You had the horse back riding on the beach idea?" Jewel asked Mina.

"..." Mina just nodded her head.

Angel could laugh at what Mina had to nod her to since what was in her head actually happen to Jewel and Sebastian once. Not that he ever to do something like that with Mako when ever he did get around to allowing the two to meet. Only thing he wanted to do was bring to worlds of his life together and see where things would go from there for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina made a odd request to her parents about a subject they stopped bothering her about her when she ignored them in the past. She wanted to pick up Equestrian lessons one morning during their conversation around the breakfast table. Hiddenite almost choked on his eggs when his sister just brought up the subject. Going on about that she wanted to be ready for when she meets Dann's steed upon his return. Which had her asked this had anything to do with her dream of wanting to ride a unicorn. She would dismiss since she had something better to work toward then unicorns. Left her father worried about what this Dann person had done to his daughter as Minako had to know.

"A ceffyl dwr?" Minako, Kunzite, and Hiddenite would ask.

"Isn't it cool?" Mina asked clapping her hands.

"I rather you go back to liking unicorns." Hiddenite wasn't happy about his sister's passion.

"Go get laid." She pointed her knife at him.

"Mina!" Her parents couldn't believe what she said.

She defend her comment by showing her parents pictures she took of some girls doing the walk of shame from her brother's room. The girl was around five feet with strapless cocktail dress with this strappy heels that put Minako's outfits to same. Her plump lips and big eyes staring right at her brother in the pictures told Kunzite what they did.

"Hiddenite!"Kunzite spoke through clenched teeth. "What have we told you about this habit?"

"Your So Dead." Hiddenite stared at his sister.

Mina ended up pulling out a business card from her pocket of her skirt to lay before her mother with a smile to her face. Pointing out she already looked into someone that can teach her and he was waiting for her parents to get back to her. Had her mother promising she would look into this after her and Kunzite handled what her brother had done. Left Mina off the hook with her new found love before she was excused from the table to go meet her friends for the day.

"You better not come home!" Hiddenite warned her.

"Admit your a womanizing jerk whose proud of little sister for finding someone." She offered him a out.

"No." He answered her.

Mina would they leave the table wishing him luck with whatever their parents had to laid down for him in the form of a punishment. Knowing he would be once more forced to meet with a matchmaker for go through a a few marriage interviews. Which he hatred doing since he started sleeping around with nameless woman on nights when he went out.

"Have fun sweetie." Minako waved her daughter off.

"Later mom and I'll call later if I am staying the night at the girls." She further told her mother.

Kunzite was to busy telling his son about the life he led of being to friendly with girls before he settled down with Minako. Going on about how being with those woman was a nothing more then a cheap thrill for him that lasted for a few hours. Ended when she needed to go home with no real commitment from him in form of a actual relationship. Mina wouldn't around to hear since she was the type of girl that kept had higher view of her self and already had someone. Which she was going to meet up within the Hachiko district of Japan at a place called

Kagurzaka Hanten. She just had to go on a long walk to the local station to catch a train to get there with someone that was her escort. That someone with his little brother in tow would meet her outside her parents' apartments building that morning.

"Your sure about this?" Angel asked her.

"I didn't earn this from my first paycheck for nothing." Mina held up her coin purse filled with 10975.74 yen.

"Your idea to have you and your friends dressed as waitresses while working at the cafe worked." Angel couldn't believe what she did.

Mina ended up working with Jewel in getting her and her friends to work at the shop in place of her son's in individual uniforms. Her friends to doing, from the heart shaped aprons around their waist to the pointed toe flats on their feet being worn. The girls ended up working rather smoothly from opening to closing hours of the cafe as the new wait staff.

"Wouldn't you want to use your first paycheck on something else?" Angel though her form of celebration was weird.

"No." She placed her coinpurse back in her pocket. "On to the home of Japan's biggest dumpling!"

"Godzilla-Sized Gyoza Challenge!" Derek squealed.

Angel would sigh and ended up staying quiet for their way to the meeting place from their long walk to the nearest train station. Pointing out to Derek the sights they would pass along the way when he was held in Angel's arms whole time. Mina would spoil the kid with little toys from the gashua vending machines that would give her a toy of some kind. Left Derek quite distracted from long journey they would have to take when the got to the station and paid for passes. Then pass the gates to get to the train and get a seat before crowd started packing in the the train's cars.

"What a cute little boy you have." One woman spoke about Derek being Angel's and Mina's kid.

Resulted in Mina laughing her head off at the idea of Derek being her child while Angel explained Derek was his little brother. Didn't mean people wouldn't stop thinking the small the two kept a eye on was their child and they were a young couple. Led Angel to be quiet by Mina on the subject until they could off the train and stop being mistaken as a family.


	18. Chapter 18

Cinnamon Roll Promise:

(a stray youma spotted down by the industrial zone)

Mugen High School ground zero (still empty even after many years since the final showdown with Pharaoh 90) made the usual news. Construction company had set out to repopulating that highly coveted piece of land with a new development plans. Ready to clear out the thirty tons of debris from the sight with their crews and machines in timed shifts. Just after the ground breaking ceremony and all the media made their big appearance to cover the event that was happening. Daemon eggs left encased under left under all that rumble would end up being disturb by first shovel full of dirt. Wouldn't undig themselves from the dirt until all the humans left for the night and security fence went up. Waiting among themselves to figure out which one was going to be the first among them to explore this new world.

One with the dented in side would shot it self into the air without needing to wait for someone to act as its guide through out this new world. It would end up doing a complete 360 turn before going in some random direction to seek pureheart. Flying over rooftops of buildings before stopping in place and changing direction before flying off in a straight line. Before slowly floating downwards toward a apartment complex with a single light in one of the windows was on. Left the daemon egg to appear in front of that window and spin in place in order to by pass the glass and enter person's home. Hovering as if it was looking for something to possess from the appliances that were in the living space. What ended up being possessed and turned into a pure heart sucking Daemon was a pink lint roller used on bed linens.

That would go on to look around the place looking for the one with the pure heart while swinging it's arms around it's body. Repeating the words heart snatcher before being over whelmed the desire to remove all the build up lint in the room. Which it would do before dumping the excess amount in the near by trash bin and finding the uncovered window. That if would mash before leaping out without a care how many stories up the person lived in the building. Before landing on a rooftop of a smaller building and jumping from others one by one in search of a person with pure heart. Stopping when it spotted a a few girls exiting a nightclub side by side taking about visiting a local temple. Which would led to it jumping out to its hiding spot to surprise attack them while revealing black star some where on it's body.

"Your heart is mine." It would screech.

A blackish beam would miss hitting her chest while her friend grabbed the nearest blunt object she could find and swing. Hitting this daemon hard enough she saved her friend and allowed them to run away screaming a monster was after them. Daemon would end up covering up the black star and returning to it hiding place when not knowing what happened. Watching police that were in the area come running to the spot the girls reported they were attacked. Flashlights were used to look around the areas the streets lamps and lights on buildings couldn't reach, no matter how bright they were. Not able to find a single thing the girls describe as a pink colored monster with with cotton rollers for hands.

Had them deciding to look into the video footage that was captured by the one of the hidden cameras watching nightclub's door. Would he taken in once the sun came up as monster was allowed to roam round and look for a pureheart. Not that many people were out at this time of night for it to pinned down and forcefully take their pure heart. All it could do was hide out miles away from it first spot of attack and wait out for someone to walk toward 24 hr corner store. Which did happen when scruffy looking young man dressed rather sloppy came up the walk way. Onto the ground the daemon would go screeching it's heart snatcher before revealing it black star to pluck out his heart crystal. That would miss once more when the guy would some how dodge that beam just to avoid becoming a mindless person.

"I should stop working so late at night." The guy couldn't believe what he saw.

Off he would run off scared out of his mind saying people needed to protect their hearts and confusing the daemon with his screams. Left the thing to turn tail for the second time and return to it's hiding spot police would come running. Both of them would end up looking around like the other pair of officers looking for what described in the first report. Once more not finding a single thing and deciding to check the security footage the next day to see this thing. Off they would walk while the Daemon once more needed a new hiding spot and was getting desperate to for someone with a pureheart. That it couldn't find from the first two people it tried to pin down and snatch their heart crystal.

"Where?" This Daemon stood on top of rooftop.

Panic feeling the started to settle in for masters that didn't exist anymore started to stink in for the Daemon in ways it never felt. So it once more would end up looking for some in a new area for the third time to ease the level of panic. This time it stood in front of a vending machine station that had benches and lights in between the vending machines with bins. Variety of items one could find in the vending machine was quite selection from drinks to the produce. At a reasonable price that photographer would visiting to get a few drinks for him self a few people at the office he walked from. He mumbled something under his breath this Daemon didn't care about since it waited for his back to turn. Before jumping out of it's hiding spot and yelling how his heart belongs to it by revealing its black star to him.

"This time." The Daemon would get to use his beam.

To only have the flash from a camera around the guy's neck going off when he was pressed against between lint rollers holding him in place. The beverage vending machine that was working as a wedge for camera sticking out from between the surfaces. Lens pointing right at Daemon's face and how it was posed with black star ready to shot out it's beam. Before clicking away the rest of the film to capture the image before the Daemon hissed about being attacked by the strange light. Recalling it's hands and running away from the strange machine that was kept on making that light. Leaving the guy to fall to the ground in a state of shock about what just happened to him before getting to his feet.

Wondering back to the office while the Daemon ran into a street and was hit head on by a newly loaded truck making a delivery. Driver sword loudly when he ended up to a complete stop after the Daemon and looking out his window. What saw under the wheels of his trunk was a broken electric lint machine in bits and pieces over a skid mark. A broken Daemon egg was spotted for a few seconds by the guy before he ended up starting he trunk back up and driving off. Leaving a mess on the road that would go undiscovered by anyone as a new story made front lines that morning.

a stray youma spotted down by the industrial zone

Was one of many headlines that would be read by anyone that still subscribed to newspaper delivery or bought from a newsstand. That would be picked up by online media that very second while talk shows would go on about this. People with blogs would share their own opinion about that would become the late night creeper with rollers for hands. Pictures would be shared as memes and edited jokes by younger crowd most of the day on their social media accounts. Others would say the whole thing was a just a batch of teens pulling down prank around the industrial zone. With nothing else to do at the late hours of the night they couldn't sleep or had no way to get home with their friends.

Would end up catching the attention of a pajama clad Nephrite in his house coat and slippers just waking to start his day. He didn't read the front page right away when he looked through his usual sections as he flipped the the pages. To only come upon what would be the a newest trend in terror in industrial zone with wide eyes and head ache forming. Down went his coffee cup and up went his cell phone to leave a voice message with Hiddenite over this very topc. Informing him he better call him back to talk about this before he went on calling Jadeite and Zoisite to leave the same message.

"Good morning." Mako would be second one awake.

"Any plans?" Nephrite would ask her hiding the paper.

"I have plans to meet Angel later at his family's cafe to check out this +80 cinnarolls menu." She pointed out. "I am can't wait."

She would give her father one last kiss as a form of goodbye saying she would been eating out with her friends this morning. He would accept her form of a affection on his cheek while he ended up watching her run around the kitchen.

"Looking for something?" He asked keeping the newspaper tucked.

"Have you seen the paper?" She asked. "I wanted to check out the lifestyle section for new recipes to give to Angel."

"I think your mother found it and may be doing one of her crafts." He lied about the newsprint.

"At least it isn't Tremolite." She laughed.

Nephrite cracked his best smile while to show his daughter she made a humorist joke without sharing what was bothering him. Not wanting his daughter and wife to be worked into a state of fear over a old enemy his mother had fought a few times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel ended up making a suggestion for moment between winner and spring one night when Jewel and Bastian one night. Wanting to make an all cinnaroll menu when Ciprian complained about not being able to found a good cinnamon roll. Between listening to him told about the lack of sweetness and frosting being to be plain tasting just wore Angel thin. He disappeared to his room and came back with a notebook or two in hand while he ended up making the idea.

"Change sounds good." Bastian and Jewel looked at Ciprian.

"WHAT?" Ciprian yelled.

"So be it!" Jewel hummed happily.

"We'll get to work." Bastian snapped his fingers.

Andor adjusted his glasses after turning the page of the latest book he was reading while Dann just stared at Ciprian with creased eyebrows. Il-Seong had to cover his ears for when Dann to a breath to start yelling at his bonehead half- brother. Informing him about how he needed to stop making a big deal about food that didn't measure up to his standards. Pounding on their breakfast table as he went on that just because he been picky eater since they were children. Doesn't mean he had to make everyone suffer when his complaints ends up inspiring Angel to change a menu.

"What a pleasant way to start the morning." Jewel happily laughed.

"Reminds us of back home, when those two practice their fencing." Bastian happily sighs.

"I'll be leaving to meet Amelie at Kinokuniya." Andor couldn't handle the tension. "Call me if Ciprian does anything further stupid."

Off he would go while Ciprian looked to him like a drowning rat on a sicking pleasure ship that just hit a hard rock as he reached out. Andor slowly stood from his seat ignoring Ciprian's pleas to come to his aid just knowing he would be roped in. Side step and push his chair his inwards as Dann took a break out of shouting at Ciprian to send him off. Angel was the one that asked who was going to be his taste tester since the recipes he wrote hadn't been tester even once.

"Ciprian!" Everyone remanding in the room stated.

Left Ciprian's lazy morning to be filled with endless cinnamon roll dish after dish with a single stool being his only refugee. His phone was taken over by Dann and their parents ended up threatening him to ground him, if he didn't stay. Led to forkful after forkful after chucks from whatever cinnaroll dish with a strange toppings or a sauce of somekind. Had his wishing he kept his mouth shut about one of his favorite snack foods needing to be more flavorful during a family meal. Answer to his quiet prayers came in the form of Mina and a few friends in company of a military escort. Reika made her way to the kitchen with Mako following when the smell of cinnarolls would lure the girls to Angel and Ciprian.

"You can only taste and no eating." Angel warned the two.

Reika pulled her self on to the counter next to Ciprian asking him to start sharing while Mako was already digging into one. Angel would end up gaining two more taste testers while Mina bothered their military escort for who he was sleeping with. She found out from his fellow Crystal Sentinels, about hooking the attention of a come hot foreigner. How the person was always there waiting for him to get off or would walk to work with him from the long range parking. Got her to stick to Ben's side and bother him about the identity of who he was starting to allow to deflower him.

"If it isn't hot blonde with diamond barrette in those long sunset colored tresses." Alecjo greeted them. "Glad to see you again."

"I took the bodyguard assignment." Ben whispered when Alecjo headed toward him.

"I thought I told you I don't see you as some fragile doll." Alecjo stopped before him. "I just don't lose you to the job."

Ben and Alecjo would have gone on if Mina did capture them on her phone in the form of a picture as proof to Nephrite. Ever since Mako turned down her father's proposal for her in the form of a future husband and left him to try again. Going to fail since Angel had already made a impact in her life from how he could cook to his hidden chivalrous self. Got worst when Mina personally ended up emailing Nephrite a picture of Ben and this mystery guy he was with.

"Can I get a copy of that?" Alecjo asked Mina.

"Sure, just give me your digits and you'll get your own copy." She offered.

"Alright!" Alecjo pulled out a card and hands it over to her.

She was impressed with the way he business card handed he to her since got his number and full name before doing what he asked. Ended with him pointing to the background where Dann could be found while he got Ben to himself. Mina would run off toward the back yard of the house where she found a small group of students handing over envelopes. Each one seem to carry some type of fencing or Kendo sparring gear in a bag upon their shoulders and arms. Would go on their way and say how they looked forward to another lesson before being on their way. Leaving Dann to watch them walk away from back area he used to privately tutor them in their use of a sword as a group. Before he would greet Mina without looking at her as he pocket the envelopes in his back pocket and sought out a place to seat.

"I didn't know you taught sword play." Mina wondered toward him.

"Something I took up contribute to our income." He shrugged.

"Maybe I should get my dad to hire you as my private tutor." Mina teased. "I do need to learn wield the Sword of the Silver Crystal."

Dan would roll her his at her comment stating she had showed her own improvement in handling the chain her summons. He didn't need to go messing up her natural talent to have paid private time with him in learning to use a sword. Which she huffed about since she didn't like seeing strange girls hand money for lessons over to him so freely. To only be assured he wasn't doing anything outside what the girls parents hired him to teach them or review when with him.

"I thought you and your friends had that dressing fitting among other things to do." He remembered her packed scheduled. "Like that tea with that woman's association and previewing that art collection."

"Dress shop was closed, Aunt Rei and Makoto went instead, and Mom wanted private date with dad." Mina answered.

"You decided to come here?" He was impressed.

"Reika and Mako are taste testing." Mina pointed where everyone was. "I left Ben in your uncle's care."

Dann would end up saying how lucky he was to get to know her since they met on that rainy day and left him lean over, and peck a kiss on her own. Before he pulled back and make his way to a cabinet with a sink attached to the right side. To start putting up the gear he was using to teach each girl while needing to cool off after hours of sparring or teaching. Mina had to clench her thighs tightly together when she was given the scene she read about in her mother's romance novels. Water dripping from a soaked towel he was using to cease his sweating would land on his collar of his shirt. Slight opened mouth of his with his eyes closed off and way he left himself unguarded was really arousing to him.

"How is everybody?" Jewel would walk out and see how Dan was. "Hello Mina, I knew you were here..."

Jewel would then wave over to her when she ended up walking over to Dan to get what money his earned and hug him. Telling him she didn't want him to work him self to hard in between free time from his school and homework he gets done. Was quieted down by him when he leaned over and ended up just wanting him mother to do what she can. Handing over the envelopes to her with a few items he wanted her to get when she ever went shopping for something. She pecked him on the cheek and state she would be right back with a fresh batch of tea and snacks for them to drink. Off she would run already thinking of what to serve then she called to Angel for a few of his cinnarolls give them.

"Everything ok?" Dan noticed Mina was speechless.

"..." Mina would blink a few times before speaking.

Stuttering when she tried to say that something about how he looked with half his shirt wet and water was framing his face. Wanting to walk over there and ravish his person until she could take his shirt home with her as a memory of this day. Had her waving her head back and fourth to get the image of what he looked liked shirtless out of her head.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Wanted to say I am sorry to all the new fans out there for taking so long to update this story, seems of late I have been struggling with ALOT of personal demons of late. One this is trying to find where my writing muse hid since I seem to have lost my zest to put word to paper.**

 **I humbly apologize and will be updating!**

* * *

 **Science of Frozen Water:**

(Andor and Amelie find out about Alecjo and Ben)

Meeting up for a romantic outing of any kind of romantic outing with someone she was risking her heart toward paid off. They ended up meeting at one of the Tokyo Metro train stations like placed around after lunch rush for people. Both them would have within their arms a single gift for the other since they hadn't met for sometime because of school. A stegosaurus purse would be given to Amelie while a smartphone accessory called a LabCam was handed to Andor.

"I thought since you liked dinosaurs..." Andor whispered as he looked away from her. "...So I thought..."

The smile that appeared on Amelie's face when she looked over the fine details of a herbivorous thyreophoran dinosaur purse. Worked for her on her scientific level since she was a dino fan while she her aspiring fashion liked the bag. Would be hugged to her chest when she completely forget the smartphone accessory she gave Andor. He knew would give him a chance to post what one could view through a microscope to his social media accounts. That he already looked forward to using when he started his lab work when taking up his science classes soon.

"Have you chosen a play to eat?" Amelie asked still unable to look at Andor.

"Resident Evil themed Restaurant in Crystal Tokyo called Biohazard Café & Grill S.T.A.R.S. " He answered her.

She ended up going wide eyed at his answer since always loved the scientific reasoning behind the game and movie series. How a single virus could change the world on it's head while a single woman could against a great number of odds.

"Look in your new purse." He hinted.

She found was a train pass already paid for and ready to be used when ever she was ready to get going with him to the restaurant. Had her already walking forward and staying beside him when they ended up walking to the platform side by side. Being allowed to pass him to scan her card when they got cost to the gates and go further with him by her.

"You seem to have planned for this outing for us well." Amelie was impressed.

"I had some help." He shrugged. "Everything else was me."

He ended up getting a peck on the cheek from her lips being pressed against his skin when she stopped in place to kiss him. Her eyes tightly shut her eyes when she stood on her tiptoes just to reach his cheek and give him a simple thank you. Before moving away from him to give them distance as she began walking as her normal pace looking away from him.

"...um..." He went into shock over her kiss.

He would walk in quietly beside her to figure out what they were going to do for the rest of the ride to the Shibuya prefecture. What he could come up with just walk in complete silence until they stepped onto a crowded train of strangers. Which left them to stand more near the doors then find a place to seat down as a pairing then separately. Threat of having to beat off grabby handed someone or other aimed to get a quick squeeze from any pretty young thing. Meant Amelie's skirt covered rear was being targeted of anyone who had the guts to try and brush a finger tip. Being close to Andor was all that she could do instead of making a scene like Mina or Reika would end up doing. Not that she didn't take advice form Mako about how to twist a person's arm or do a basic judo flip.

"Are you alright?" Andor asked. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

The blush that coated her cheeks when looked down by him left her to look away while she stayed pressed up against him. Her hands were bent in front of her holding her new purse with those hands as if she wanted nothing to take this item. Left him to wrap a single arm around her waist to keep her up against him so she wouldn't fall over when train moved forward.

"Ok." She could say.

She was trying her best to not blush to much from being close enough they began to share at time like this when traveling alone. Standing along in a corner and not gaining much attention was all she was use to since she rarely went places. Her parents would always bring a book back from where ever they visits in the world or the Solar System when they got home. Left her to slightly lean into the secure embrace that was meant to protect her form butt grabbers and other perverts. Feelings of security would have washed over her and allowed her to become comfortable with him. Wasn't for a sight of someone she knew from many formal gathering within the Crystal Palace along side her parents. Just he wasn't in uniform since his was dressed rather casual with much muscular and taller person next to him. Way he was hooked on to his arm and accepting his small gestures of affectation when they stepped on the train.

"Something wrong?" Andor whispered to her.

"I think I'm seeing things or spent to much time helping my mom." Ami thought she was seeing things.

Up went one of Andor's eye brows when he looked Ami had been looking and blinked twice before reaching for his phone. Pulling the smart phone from his back pocket and aimed right at the faces of a Crystal Sential know as Benjamin Yamamoto. Stranger that was arm in arm and acting like a love sick school boy would be Andor's Uncle or Alecjo Faruq. Smile the two shared had Andor figuring out what he was doing with the human since he told Jewel how unavailable he was. Picture he took of these two to send to Jewel and Dann as the train went into motion were quick. Since he didn't want to be accused of being some type of nosy- busy body or some type of a stalker by someone else.

He phone was placed back into his pocket and his attention turned back to Ami for the rest of the long ride to Shibuya,Tokyo, Japan. Making sure to stay close to each other and near the exit for the quick get a way, if spotted. By who they currently spotted from across a pretty dense crowd of people that had filled into this small space. Acting out of character since Ami remembered Ben had never been a emotional opened person in public. Andor was trying to figure out why Alecjo was being so affectionate with someone outside his family and circle of friends. Left both to stay hidden to enjoy the view that could barely be seen through the panels of glass. Made up the train's windows as bits if a half baked plan started to come together since this discovery caught them off guard.

"Just be ready to get off the train when those doors open." Andor whispered to Ami. "We'll be walking fast."

He got a nod of her head against his chest since she couldn't look up at him like him for some kind of agreement or clarification. Left both to stand where their could in silence and guess the other two were doing the same with each other. Taking in the sights that passed them at whatever speed the train was traveling to get to the next few stops. Creating a relaxing atmosphere for all to let down their guard and forget about who was where in that crowd space. Since Andor and Ami weren't the only ones that noticed Ben and Alecjo from across a seas of heads when boarding. They were also spotted by trained eyes entering the platform with tickets in hand from another staircase. Left one to inform the other with a nod of his head toward two people with an affinity for the ice/cold element. Had them holding back and waiting for the train to clear out or come to a complete stop in order to make contact. Slowly moving toward the two each time the train stopped and exchange of people took place before doors closed. Before they got close enough that Alecjo was the one that clenched Ben's hand and took the nearest seat. Skimming passed Ami and Andor to take seats closet to them and get comfortable before attention was turned. Greetings were the first to be be passed between them all before Andor would suggest that Alecjo and Ben join them.

Which Ami could only nod about having two extra for where they were going

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was left of Professor Souichi Tomoe's private laboratory within the remands of Mugen Academy in the reconstruction zone. Collected by _Ministry_ _of science all in one night without a single eye witness to claim this happen. The debris and equipment were left untouched by these people working quietly. Being careful in picking up anything that was marked as a part of the late_ _Professor's_ _dodgy experiments or research_ _ **.**_ _Not one item was left behind when packed up into unmarked trunks and taken to a secure location. Taken to building in the warehouse district and under the watchful eyes of Knight of intelligence and comfort. He personally directed chosen scientists in certain section as everything was divided. Data about how the Daimon eggs were stored was in middle of being recovered through a digital means. Equipment in which the egg were researched beside everything else being sorted through._

 _When someone came upon a casing or a actual Daimon egg when digging through bin after bin of twisted metal. They were to carefully place the pod into a tube of pink liquid using tongs and sealed to be placed with others. One single mistake can turn a piece of tile from the floor or very tongs could be turned into a heart snatcher. Caution was being practiced by these people while data was was recovered gave them insight. Left the one incharge of this whole operation concerned that his daughter and her friends had to through. What her mother and her friends went through when they fought against Death Busters to save Earth. Making his kick him self for not allowing his daughter to take one defense class or train with the Crystal Sentials. Not that she ever had a talent for kicking someone's else rear or a natural in hand- to- hand combat training._

"Reminiscing?" A kind voice asked him. "...Because I here to tell you about bi- weekly with draw from your persional account."

"Cooking class?" He asked resting on the railing.

"No, something about taking _**self**_ - _ **defense**_ classes with her friends at Might Fist Dojo." The voice answered him. "Mika spent all morning helping the rest pick out attire."

Smells of homemade meal filled his nostrils when she spoke about how his daughter made boxed bentos for everyone with her. Going on about how she been taking private lessons from some boy named Angel when ever she visited him. Using what free time she had when not attending school, attending formal gatherings, with her friends or left with friends of the family.

"Seems she grow up before out very eyes." He sighed rather disappointed. "Already making friends with the opposite sex and advancing her own skills."

He then turned his head to find the owner of the voice was non- other then his lovely wife wearing a security guest badge. In her hands was a basket lunch box she had opened and inside were hand made sandwichs wrapped in napkins. Knowing she brought him something to eat since her excuse to be here was that he gotten so busy he forgotten to eat. Someone had to feed him before he once more stuffed his face with newest junk food from some fast food joint.

"You know, I don't approve of you eating habits when your not home." She teased.

"I think my next meeting with the king will be about inviting that boy his and brothers to a private audience." Nephrite took one of the sandwiches. "access if their a threat or not."

"Already taken care of." She sings. "Usagi and her daughter is making plans."

Earned him a kiss on the cheek since their daughter had been bothering him about getting an ear with the King. Wanting her Angel, his brothers, and his family to not be not taken as a danger to Earth after helping clean up their own mess. Along with helping the girls find their paths as new senshi through the battles their were pinned in as civilians.

"Will you be coming home and this an all- nighters?" She looked below them. "They seem to be getting some where."

"I may come home early at the pace we're going." He hoped. "Be home in time."

"Good because the DVR is full of a new show I want to watch with you." She got giddy. "I even have a new popcorn recipe I wanted to try out."

He would chew his food in peace while he listened to his wife talk away how she was with her friends on a visit to a new tea house. Sharing what they been up too since the last seen each other by filling each other in on their everyday lives. Ami would share her latest news about new medical break throughs and new clinical trials that were happening. Rei would go about what events that were temple related and how they were all preparing for them. Minako had to share how she was asked to a judge in a handful of Beauty pageants while the release of a album was due. Makoto answered any questions her friends had about cleaning tips of quikc meals. Nothing compared to what Usagi always had to say when talking about her royal duties. Over countles cups of tea and sweets that they would repeatedly drink and munch between their conversations.

"Trade any good recipes?" He would ask.

"You know Minako and Ami can't cook, Rei only knows traditional japanese food, and Usagi is still hopeless in the kitchen." She knew he was trying to be amusing.

"Nothing wrong with that." He shrugged with his mouth full.

Their forehead would meet in a friendly smiles for he looked forward to doing once he clocked out and could return home with her. Would be interrupted by a masked scientists charging up metal stairs toward them on the high catwalk in a panic. He was trembling in fear of something that had Nephrite putting Makoto behind him to face this person and find out the problem. Would be handed to him by this person in the form of a clipboard that held the inventory of _Daimon eggs._

"..." Nephrite would look over the numbers in red ink. "The problem?"

"13 are uncounted for." the person mumbled.

"Are you sure these missing 13 weren't sorted wrongly?" Nephrite asked needing to be sure.

"We double checked and even went through what had been sorted." This person stressed those words. "we are missing 13 _Daimon eggs._ "

Nephrite could only sigh in a mixture of disappointing and fear that they may have not picked all the debris from the construction zone. He would have to put another retrieval team together and have them go back out there to search. Something he didn't want to do after going through the trouble to make this a silent operation when collecting the Professor Souichi Tomoe's private laboratory.

"Well this means your wouldn't be returning home." He could hear how upset Makoto sounded.

Before he could answer her about not needing to stay up and wait for him to come him all night in usual tone of voice. He got a kiss on his cheek before being told be needed to be careful for whatever those missing eggs would turn into.

"Remember, our little girl isn't so little anymore." She whispered into his ear.

She would close up the basket of sandwiches and place them within one of his hands before asking one of the security guards. To show her out like they had showed her in when she came here to check in her husband with a meal and love in mind. Would be granted when she ended up being allowed to see him just for a few minutes before having to leave.

"Call me when you get off." Were the last words he heard form her before she vanished beside sliding door with frosted glass. Single security guard being her escort pass the check point and seeing her out to a waiting Volkswagen bus electric.

Parked curb side with her daughter standing outside the passenger side door in a sweater that would way to big for her. Saying she sent Angel to the nearest corner store for drinks since she forget to pack them any tea or a freshly squeezed juice. He should be back in a few minutes at the pace he mildy jog away from her knowing she wasn't in any trouble.

"Yous dad isn't coming." Makoto would sigh. "Seems a few egg are missing and everyone is making a fuss."

"..." Mako went quiet over the news.

"Don't worry, your dad can handle this." Makoto assured her daughter.

Sight of Angel running toward them with his arms full would change the subject about Makoto asking her daughter about a karaoke. She knew of a great over night place they could visit with private rooms and she was willing to pay. Using the excuse they needed to celebrate her daughter's chose in extracurricular activities outside the class room. Give her chance to bond with her new friend out side the kitchen and have more to share then cookbook.

"I couldn't like a strawberry milk like you wanted." Angel stopped when he got close enough. "I found a strawberry flavor soda-"

He noticed the two woman were staring at him like his step- mother or Ciprian stare at him when of them have a idea. He usually found a way out of since he wasn't one to take risks that Ciprian was known for doing when he came up with something. Jewel was always looking to him to handle most of household related work when she couldn't do a thing.

"Am I-" He wasn't able to continue when he was faced with question about karaoke.


	20. Chapter 20

Cooking for Two:

(Angel and Mako go on a cooking date)

Mako ended up being allowed into Shields' family kitchen to assist Angel in cooking whatever new recipes caught his attention. She brought her own apron to w ear when she would cook beside him and learn how to bake other dishes. When she showed up on his family's place without Mina made her feel quite out of place with out her friends there. Just made her swallow hard as she reached out to ring the doorbell with one hand as other held her apparel and a bag.

"Coming!" Someone ran to the door. "Give me a minute."

Jewel would end up opening the door out of breath with a soaked Il-Seong covered in a slight layer of bubble subs. Led to explanation of Jewel was giving the dog a bath whole Angel was in the breakfast nook eating what was left of lunch. Everybody else were at Cram school or the cafe leaving her and Angel alone at home for the rest of the day.

"Come on in and you know where to go." Jewel allowed her inside.

Both woman ended up getting covered in Il-Seong's bath water when he ended up standing up and shake off water on his fur. Left Jewel to shush her away while she handled the wet dog that was running around the house trying to avoid his bath. Off Mako would go further into the house to discover Angel sitting at the small table eating a plate of something. He waved to her from his seat and wanted her to give a moment until he swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"Your early." He looked at the clock hanging on the opposite wall.

"Sorry, mom and dad was hosting a business luncheon." She explained her presence here. "I didn't want to be there."

Angel would allow her to take a seat near him while offering his French Toast fries to her as he sipped from his tea cup. She accepted after she took a seat near him after settling her self on the small bar cabinet off to the side of the small table. To be thrown by the taste of the food item she placed in her mouth and started to chew when her lips enclosed around it.

"Mom made this." He informed her. "She likes cooking every now and then."

"That is something my mom does from time to time." She sadly spoke. "Dad has a private chef cook most of the time."

She ended up quieting down and chewing her food to the point that Angel could see the a sadness start to form on her. Way her eyes took on a heavy loneliness from many meals eaten alone at a large table and that weren't home cooked. Sag in her shoulders when she sat there after hours spent unable to speak anyone while a meal was shared with family. Small frown on her lips when her cheeks moved the food further into her mouth and through her teeth.

"You can come eat here when ever you don't have someone to eat with..." Angel offered. "Not everyone in our family seats at the table to eat."

"You sure?" Mako asked with her mouth still full.

"Mom says more the merrier." He shrugs.

Smile that replaced on her face when she was able enjoy the rest of her meal with him before he took the dirtied dish to the sink. She followed wondering what they would be making in the kitchen since he never shared the recipes with her. What she found was hand written recipes for a Keki Modern Cake and type of bread that was A hybrid of a croissant and sweet Mexican concha. Made her want to read the ingredients they were going to use. Had Angel explaining that they were from a family friend they met when they first came to Earth. The man was elderly and ran a small bakery with his family in Chiba prefecture. Who gave them his prized recipes as a farewell gift when he closed shop and moved away to live with his grandchildren.

"You ever told us you guys had a sponsor." Mako tried to recall hearing about one.

"Let just someone gave us a chance to get a foot hold in this world and here we are today." He shrugged.

He didn't have much to say about a kindly old man and the chance he gave them to set up shop while getting a place to live. All he could do was recall some advice the elder had given him before he took his last breath on his deathbed.

"Be patient and persistent." Angel recalled the man's words like old song.

He would have gone on about how the old man opened his empty house and business to them when he become their sponsor. Spent so much time with each on of his half- brothers and parents to better explain Earth to them. Using his funds and limited resources to guide them through a world much different then one they left behind. Taught this family how to adapt and become apart his life to his last moments of life, that had Angel leaning back in his seat with a sigh. About to ask Mako, if she wanted to taste his Keki Modern Cakes before his brothers even got a slice. Sounds of someone coming in from through the back door by their foot steps on the wood panels had heads turning.

"Got to love a good spar." Alecjo would be heard.

"You spent the bettering part of the class showing up all the new recruits after your were introduced." Ben reminds him. "Could you be anymore rough?"

"When your stranded on a dwarf planet consistently under goes attacked by interstellar winds." Alecjo described training he went through to become a knight. "Easy a word you come by."

Ben would stare at him for a second trying to think of an answer without turning around and leaving him for ruining his day. Took a breath to calm him self down and was about to speak when the sight of something on the distance kitchen counter. Blinking a few times when he was reminded of the last time he had a slice of Keki in past few months. Being that he was forced to visit a place called Keki Modern Cakes when off duty. By few of his fellow Crystal Sentials when celebrating their latest promotions. He could still recall the really soft sponge cake texture, but a mild cheesy flavor. Have his attention upon the full bouncy cheesecake turned when Alecjo spoke about watching Angel make the sweet treat.

"This is the third one he made this week." Alecjo tried to remember. "Others where served in Jewel's book and DIY club."

"Maybe he is trying to perfect the recipe?" Ben wondered.

"Don't know, since everything he makes ends up on the shop's menu." Alecjo shrugged.

Ben then had waist snagged by one of Alecjo's arms with a question about wanting to fool around downstairs before meeting his family. Pointing out they wouldn't be disturb since Bastian just finished putting in a private bathroom. Plenty of time to themselves to wipe away the sweat that was built after the rigorous hand- to- hand combat class. That had taken place earlier on that day and had Alecjo as a guest combatant for the many new faces to take on. Not a single one was able to pin or come to a stale mate against him within range or time given for each spar. Some how boosted Alecjo's ego to the point he couldn't keep his hands off Ben during their trip back his sister's place.

"So you don't..." Ben just stared at the Cheesecake.

"Give Me A Minute!" Alecjo would step away from him.

He would end up pulling a _Amberite_ _shaped like a five point star on a chain made of stardust from pocket of his shorts. Sighing when one of the point lit in the direction of where Angel and Mako were currently hanging out in the house. Shoving the piece of jewelry back into his pocket and walking away from Ben to seek out the two for his question. Which didn't take long since they were sitting in the wide living room near the small bar area used for entertainment._

"We heard everything." Angel and Mako answered.

One had her eyes covered with one of her hands while Angel was wide eyed and staring in clear direction of where Ben was. Alecjo could swear one of Angel's eyebrows were twitching when he got a good look at him before further speaking.

"That cheesecake your have out on the counter?" Alecjo asked pointing over his shoulder. "That off limits or Jewel dibs on that?"

"It's just a experimentally one, I was gong to take to Derek's school." Angel was curious why Alecjo was asking about the cheesecake.

"Bring your friend and we're sharing this." Alecjo looked toward Mako.

What led to the the four of them sitting in the breakfest nook with paper plates and plastic forks being used to eat. Whole bottle of dark-orange _persimmon_ fruit juice already opened and being shared in frosted glass cups. Half the cheesecake being eaten as individual slices between the four of them in an awkward silence with staring. Would end up having the ice broken when Mako ended up putting her fork down at she looked at Ben.

"How did you and Alecjo get together?" She would ask about how they started.

"Really?" Angel asked her.

She nodded her head before Ben sadly spoke he found him self turning to bottom of the bottle to numb the feelings of failure. Going unaware of the strange face that entered the Crystal sentials hang out that night he was at his worst. Being greeted by this stranger, that asked to join him in a drinking game after offering to pay off his tab, and keeping him company. Ended with him being taken back to where Alecjo was staying for physical pleasures and silent night's rest.

"We been dating ever since." Ben whispered.

"Seems more physical then usual relationships." Mako commented trying to get a certain image out of her head.

Down went her fork when she slammed her eyes shut and couldn't get Alecjo being handy with Ben out of her brain. Angel sighed and looked to Alecjo rather upset that his first relationship on Earth was a one- night stand with local law enforcement. Mouthing the word 'really' to him before stabbing his slice of cake with his fork out of frustration toward this discovery. Earned him a stare from him when he swallowed his mouth of cake before putting his fork down.

"You were a sad kind of beautiful." Alecjo addressed Ben as he leaned back in his seat. "One that was vulnerable to sleazy jerk. "

Mako sniffling when tears came to her eyes when touched by the story that was told about Ben from Alecjo's point of View. Angel had to pull a few paper napkins from holder kept in the middle of the table to hand to her. Saying she was right about him being a softie when it comes to people before pulling away with a sigh and looking to Ben. Saying he was glad he ended up with someone like Alecjo and he already earned his blessing for their future.

"Now would you like anything to drink?" Angel offered when he got up from his seat.

"Um..." Ben was caught off guard by the question.

"You'll find a pitcher of icetea mixed with mango juice on the bottom shelf behind Basket of cookies from Mika." Alecjo describe something he hid there. "He's got a bit of a sweet tooth."

Mako would be heard when she blow into the napkin while Alecjo swore he could make out her mumbles that he really cared. Ben would agree with her that Alecjo new little things about him and showed he had a heart since coming together. Wanted her to stop crying since she had her own relationship with Angel to start focusing on as he thanked her. She got Mako springing out of her seat and making her way toward him saying he was going to be a great friend. She looked forward to having him around in the near future with her giving him approval that he was good with Alecjo. Had her tackling Ben in his seat to the point metal legs made this ear piecing screeching sound across the floor. Would send all the guys in the room into covering their ears to block out the noise the only girl was making.

"Wind Wall."Alecjo held up his _Amberite_ stone pendent in the shape of a star up far enough to create a blockage of small air currents. Tightly spiraling so close to his ear that would were reflecting the noise that was being made by a chair's legs. Would be repeated for ear belonging to Ben and Angel as to also protect their hearing when he saw their faces.

Left Ben to look at _Alecjo with an expression he was coming to realize was one that said you had some explaining to do. Something he never got sick of doing with Ben since he some how liked filling him in on little things he could do. He ended up waiting for when Angel got Mako to let go of Ben's form and was calm enough to go to her own seat._

"Forgot to tell you that as a Knight of Stellar Winds..." _Alecjo tried to figure out his magic outside his knight form._ "...besides the magical horseie and ..."

"He can use magic at will." Angel would finish for him.

Mako would ask Angel when he would be able to freely do magic without being in his knight form had her interested. Side to side his head would turn to answer her as simply as he could with a black expression on his face the whole time. Stating that the level _Alecjo had reached wad what came after when a knight fully bonded with their horse, and on the verge of gaining a weapon._

"Hadn't gained one, yet..." _Alecjo proudly winked._

"He is kinda stuck in between weapon and no weapon." Angel waved his hands up and down.

"I thought you already had weapons?" Mako was confused.

Angel had to explained the weapons they currently used were given to them in a hurried pace in the last hours of their world. They were lucky to bond with these weapons not meant for them in short time they escaped the destruction.

"We can only access in knight form." Angel sighed. "Leaving us no where near what _Alecjo is at..._ "

"Why is he here?" Angel asked pointing at _Alecjo._

 _Ben would end up needing the answer also recalling what Alecjo told him about relocating to Earth after their first night. Knowing after he left that morning with memories of their first night of sleeping together dancing within his memories. He entered the dormitories of the Crystal sentials to do a quick search, within privacy of his bunk, on his Pad. Searching the wait list for citizenship and refuges database for anyone by the name of the man that wooed him._

"I couldn't find you." _Alecjo_ sounded hurt. "Please tell me your not here... illegally..."

Mako went wide eyed as Angel sighed and would leave the room for a few short minutes after handing drinks out. Leaving _Alecjo to be stared at by angry eyes from a brunet in a ponytail wearing worn pair of worn earrings in shape of roses. Crackle of lightening around her form could be heard and didn't have Ben moving to stopping her. Since his eyes were sad and started to reflect a sadness of possible future he didn't want to carry out to the_ _Immigration_ _Bureau._

"This is clear up any problems you may have." Angel returned with a folder.

He hands over to Ben while Mako would sit back in her chair and sip away at her drink while watching Ben read contends. Relief flooding over him when he sat back in his seat and looked at Angel and _Alecjo with eyes filled with happiness. Learning that Jewel and Bastian extend family were also legal citizens thanks to the old man and his kind heart._

"Can we get back to eating the cake?" _Alecjo ask._ "I don't want to be sharing with other one else, but your guys."

"Actually..." Angel looked at his plate. "I'm not really hungry."

"Same." Mako was going to cry again.

Ben would hand the folder back to Angel asking _Alecjo about going to the basement for some alone time without anyone._


	21. Chapter 21

Sleeping Yuki- Onna:

(first Daimon shows up)

What better idea then to take one's new boyfriend and show him off her long time study buddy since 5th grade one day. Amelie would end up doing with Andor to official state she didn't make him up when she started to talk about him. He came to agree one evening to meet her friends outside her circle of her childhood friends when told nobody believe her. Which had her telling him the first place they were going was a house belonging to someone she knew. This person was a insomniac with a rather rude attitude to new faces that just show up with her friends. Left him to shrug and ended up telling her that sometimes his half- brothers suffer from insomnia on long nights. She would totally understood since she pulled that stunt a few times all to read a new book she bought online, or in a store.

They ended up riding the train to get there after a meeting up at a newsstand that sold a English prints Magazines they liked. One such general audience science magazine from America called Discover was one of the many they shared. Started out with they exchanging their multiply copies with each other when they could meet after school. Ended up turning into an excuse of Andor to tell Amelie's father or brother when he started visiting her at home on weekends. That turned in buying a single copy and reading the most interesting articles while on a train or bus ride. Pointing out the facts that caught their attention in lengthy discussions that would last for hours till they got to their location.

"Anything?" Andor would ask Amelie.

"Nothing new." She couldn't this month's edition.

She would end up feeling unsatisfied without their usual reading material being present as she ended up just getting them drinks. Becoming quiet when they would start their usual small trip to where they were going with one leading the other. Andor for better half of their walk to the station tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Idea of him doing something wrong formed in his head to the point he grew silent when he started to walk beside her. No hand holding the two would end up doing when they stepped a cross walks after pressing the signal button. Not even brushing hand when they would end up doing when they got to close when walking side by side. Some how came to end when they walked into the station and toward electric teller.

"Here." Andor would end up handing her a handful of yen coins. "This would cover the price."

"Thanks." She would take the yen coins to pay for a ticket.

He would already have a new bus pass he bought last week when he was visiting his latest tutoring client at their house. His hand ended up being taken by her when they scanned their passes on gate's scanner so she wouldn't lose him. A crowd at the time of day they decided to take the train was harder on both them for completely different reasons. Amelie didn't like getting manhandle whenever she was crammed between to many people like this. Andor always had a hard time moving around like he wanted to just simply walk forward or even wave an arm. Had the two working toward to get the train without being shoved in like everybody else when the boarding signaled was heard.

Finding seats near the back of one car to seat side by side with out much trouble with Amelie's phone buzzing twice. Out she would pull her phone and turn on to find yet another lengthy text from her brother about the nameless threat. That she should be careful when out with Andor since he could her her heart snatched by this crazed thing. She would answer back, that didn't need her brother's pleas to ruin her already bad day with his stupid warning.

"Something wrong?" Andor asked.

"Yea and my family thinks their left over from enemy of my mother's past." She asked wondering if he knew.

"Any idea which one?" Amelie asked.

Andor could only shrug since his half- brothers and parents were rather clueless about this enemy that was sticking terror. Not that already knew about what they were going to do handle the problem when ever one made their appearance. Would have Amelie recalling something Mina told her about Andor and something about a not having his steed. Thought of him on a horse started to interest her in ways that were practical for a form of transportation and romance. She would end up bringing with Andor when she pulled out a book that spoke about care of horses.

"One of those times I wish Angel kept his business to him self." Andor saw the book.

Amelie couldn't help but giggle at the very thought of Andor riding a horse when she looked over the cove before sharing her read. Made Andor blink a few times when he couldn't believe she had a wild west romance novel within her hands.

"We both were thinking of having a bit of light reading." He tried to sound funny.

"Yea since everyone at my study group will be taken with you." Amelie leaned on him.

They would put away their books within their bags to enjoy their train ride to Amelie's friends house to other end of town. Figuring out what they were going to do to counter her sour puss attitude upon meeting with her like planned. Fear of how she would treat Andor on little to no sleep would be shared with Andor taking her hand in his own. Assuring her that everything with someone from her study group and her friend will go smoothly once they get over the first meeting. She would sigh needing to calm her self down for imaging something so dramatic while kicking herself.

"I have to stop listening to Mina." Amelie knew that would be best.

"She does and a flare for drama." Andor laughed.

He got slightly elbowed in the side by her before she agreed that Mina had always being one for drama since they were kids. She loved watch those American soap operas and Korea drama shows when ever she was left with a babysitter or a nanny. Coming to learn how to act at dire times of distress was something she always seem to do around her friends. Which Dann picked up on the first time he started to hang out with her either with their friends or around his family. Not that he ever thought that part of her was a negative trait since he was never effected when they were together. Stayed with Andor with he he left most of the walking and navigating to Amelie when they got to their stop. She just held on to his arm and he just moved when she told what he needed to place his feet one step at a time. Not giving the impression even once to anyone that they would pass when they walked through the train's station. That one was caught up in thought, that he leaving the girl hanging onto his arm to do much of the work for the two of them.

"HEY!" Someone called to them from the platform. "Over Here!"

Andor would be the pulled from his ling of thought when he saw a sleeve of a sweater waving at them through the crowd. He pointed toward out to Amelie when she was reading a train map to acknowledge who ever was calling to them. Smile that graced her face when she noticed the sweater's sleeve belonged to her study group pal they were meeting. Had her asking Andor, if he was ready to meet her and he could turn back now instead of having his day ruin. He adjusted his arm for her to have a better grip and smiled askign what was life worth living if he didn't take a risk.

Off they went through the dense crowd of unknown faces to get to one person in a sweater that was way to big on her. Her hair was a just messed up bunch of tangled pulled into a single ponytail to the side of her head above her ear. Clothing she wore was a over sided shirt and leggings with ballet styled flats that came in rather dull colors for her person. Only bright thing that stood on her small frame was the color of her eyes staring down at them and bright colored bag she held. She droned on about finding this Metronome Light Sleep Aid in some shop on the way here to meet them. How she had to show this item off toAmelie with hopes she could get a decent nights sleep after their visit.

"You Are Real!" She finally breathed to look at Andor.

"Andor Parwiz Shields." He went on to correct himself.

"Call me Harper Taira." She snorted.

Amelie would be told by the two of them at the same time he or she liked the other before she put on her biggest smile. About to suggest they visit a near by bookstore then go to her study pal's place and have glasses of water over notes. When she watch a Daimon egg zip through the sky toward her the bag hanging off her friend's sleeve covered arms. Combining with the Metronome Light Sleep Aid to the point the expending form would float out the bag, and into the air. Until a human shape made form black mass was formed and took on form of light power mirror ball. Just floated into the air looking for whose heart crystal would be harvested first among the many around it. What it found was owner of Ocean Blue Eyes being Amelie just staring at it from the ground level as everybody ran.

"What is happening?" Harper would ask rather scared.

"Just run and don't look back." Andor warned her.

That she would do when the newly birthed Daimon made it's way slowing toward Amelie with a ring of rainbow lights around it. Each one would glow for a few seconds with a slight shake before flying off in a random direction and be replaced. The released light orb would then hit a piece of furniture or a person in array of solid color for 5 minutes. Before releasing whatever they captured and fading away by swirling in place at a gradual slowing pace. Which scared Amelie when four of them in a yellow, green, blue and orange coloring caught both of her limbs and lifted her. Putting her right before Daimon with star shaped orb made of black light forming the between the two of them.

"Amelie!" Andor yelled to her from the ground. "Hold on."

He knew what he just said was wrong thing to say to someone about to lose their heart crystal to a newly birthed Daimon. Left him thinking what to do once the star shaped orb released a single beam of black energy right into her chest. Started out as a tightness in her chest when she felt something warm and **Lucent** start to surface in center of her chest. Didn't help when she couldn't focused her vision long enough to wiggle her transformation pen out of her pocket. Testing the moving of her limbs being held in place to get her hold close enough to take hold of her pen and morph. Her fingers barely brushed the cap when the orb holding her wrist would jerk her wrist back into place. As her pen went fell out of her pocket and down toward the ground made the splitting pains within her chest only worsen. Not noticing that her pen would end up being caught by Andor when he jumped off a table in one one of her hands.

Other held a lid of trashcan he found by a vending machine and after landing he would up running back to climb on top of a table. Jumping off as he flung the lid right as the star shaped orb before landing back on his feet after doing a forward roll. Not watching a piece of modeled metal shatter a energy orb since he was middle of reaching for his tieclip. End up being knocked off his feet by pieces of the orb his shattered by the angry Daimon sayign he was next. To keep him from interfering from taking her first heart crystal from Amelie like he done the first time around. She sent out three orbs of the darkest yellow should could muster before turning her attention back toward Amelie. As he was pushed into the ground back first by the triangle that wouldn't let roll over to watch Amelie become lifeless.

"Lets try this again." This Daimon formed a new black orb in the shape of a star.

He tighten his grip in her pen when pressure coming from within her chest become to great to bare in silence she held in. Her screams filled his ears was all he needed to struggle to his side and try to move one of his hands to his shirt's collar. Not caring that pull of the restraints from triangle of light would try keep him from reaching his neck. Ended when a strange fog with chilling effect rolled in and covered what tightly held him in place in a light layer of frost. Gave Andor the chance to personal shatter that triangle before sounds of a horse's hoofs walking toward his form. Shape of a luminous horse with huge, butterfly- like, transparent wings and shade of blue to it's fur with watery eyes. Who would open it's wings and when approaching Andor with a lower head as to nuzzle at his tie clip with it snout.

Andor would reach out toward it's mane and figure this was the moment he head about from his father back on their home world. Where a unnamed ceffyl dwr would answer the call in his time of need to become his steed from then on. When his hand become entangled in dark blue tresses of a mane that sent a surge of energy through his his body and into his tieclip. Gemstone inside the metal would react by taking on a glow that matched light the unnamed ceffyl dwr's wing gave off. Allowing Andor to smile in his own way before asking this unnamed ceffyl dwr to help save Amelie, and defeat the Daimon. Would be granted with a simple nod of it's head before Andor's new transformation happen.

Very fog that rolled in and surrounded Andor's form, altering his his for into the new form of a collared knight with frosted armor plates made of darken leather with worn straps. His gloves only covered his whole hand and stopped at his wrist with frosted, metallic flare to the edging. His boots carried a scrolling design that one could make out as silver snowflakes that were hand embodied into the surfaced, also took on a frost appearance. Same snowflake design could be found on the studded earrings he wore on his upper Lobe. On the links of a chain that held small book thicken. Has a armored headband wrapped around half of his head with most of his face covered.

"Knight Froze, Chevalier of Knowledge and Iceberg." A whisper spoke within his ear as he reached toward the lexion that hung from the new chain. He would tap the cover with one gloves finger when he ended up mounting his new steed to take flight. Fog around them would split down the middle for the unnamed ceffyl dwr with a knight on it's back to take off. Into the air both rider and steed would go with the small cloud of fog increasing with each flop of the wings.

Book that hung lifeless on the end of the chain would react to the touch of it's knight, by coming to life. Growing in size and slowly open with aid of a chilly wind that seemed to move the fog cloud that followed them. Seemed to stop near the end to display wall of text followed by runes that spelled out a new attack for him. He wouldn't read until he and his new steed flew to Amelie's side and got in the way of Daimon's black beam. Fog cloud would surround Amelie's bond form and the space around them from the eyes of the Daimon, completely.

" Amelie!" Knight Froze called to her as orbs of colored light shattered upon freezing in the chill of the fog. "Please-"

He grew silent when Amelie opened her eyes and looked upon him and then what his ridding in the middle of a largest fog cloud. Was a comfort to her deep in her bone when unnamed ceffyl dwr flew him close enough to catch her, within his arms. Sadly he would give her back the shattered remands of her transformation pen from his gloves hand. When she reached out with her own hand to take the pieces from him that they would turn into a heart shaped crystal. Surprising both of them before she took a suggestion from him to raise her hand up high and use her new found gift.

Which she would do, yelled out the words "Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"

From his arms she would levitate outside while the fog cloud wrapped around the ends of her limbs and completely around her torso. Changing her into a fuku consisting of white leotard with a blue collar that has interlocking snowflake pattern and a single strip on it, tri- fold translucent frosted pads, and blue skirt becomes frosted, the light blue bow on the back becomes enlarged and takes on icy lace appearance. She also wore a pair of blue knee- high boots become frosted, snowflake shape earrings become silver, and a blue choker with a sapphire shaped ice crystal forming. Her gloves were elbow length with frosted fittings. Her brooch was worn on the middle of her chest bow, becomes a sapphire. Would drop back into his arms with light blush on her face for changing in front in him with out a cover.

"What do I call you now?" Knight Froze asked.

"Just plain Sailor Mercury." She shrugged.

Knight Froze would saying, that was the most beautiful sight he ever seen in his short life as a magical knight- in- training. Earned a set of arms belonging to her in white gloves as they reached out and gently rested on either side of his neck. Drawing him close for a her to place a kiss right beside his lips and whisper he was more of knight then a squire. Pointing out they were going to name is new steed when this whole slaying of Daimon was over. He agreed when his book would appear before their faces of it on accord with runes of the new attack glowing. Awaiting to be called out by him as up into the air Sailor Mercury would lift one of her gloves hands to gather was was left of the fog cloud. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the safe embrace of her rescuer letting the mass of fog grow. Getting near enough to his barely covered ear by the metallic head piece he wore upon his head.

"Winter's Frost." She whispered into his ear so softly that tendrils of pure frozen water molecules spun out of the fog cloud. Heading right Daimon's own limbs and head until they were coated in familiar layer of frost that held her in place.

"Dance of the Snow Flakes!" He then translated the runes displayed out before him into thousands upon thousands of feathery ice crystal. Each one was shaped or sized differently upon forming from the frost on Daimon. Grew in number until Daimon's face was only that could be seen in the cluster of frozen ice crystals clucking together. That slowly started to sway in the fading winds of the unnamed ceffyl dwr's flapping wing taking chucks of the Daimon.

Until thing that was left of the Daimon was broken pod and ruined Metronome Light Sleep Aid in puddle of icy water. Laid in the middle of the platform of the station in pieces since nobody was around on the ground to catch the falling object.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben would end up surprising Alecjo, by taking him a more rural area outside of the city for their date to visit a privately owned stable. Excuse was this moment could be used as a leaning experience for Alecjo to learn to handle his ceffyl dwr. Got him stared at when asked to summon his ceffyl dwr and show Ben so they could start out the lesson. Took some negotiating on Ben's part since Alecjo flat out refuse to bring his steed any where near him, to begin with. When Ben made thin threat he would cut off any form of carnal delight from Alecjo for a month or two.

"Fine, but your better be ready for after." Alecjo caved rather quickly.

Once more that star shaped pendent needed to be tapped along side a whistle before bright light within the sky appeared. Huge, butterfly- like, transparent wings were the first to appear out of the ball of light that slowly stretched into body of a horse. That would land in between them and give off a whiny neigh when throwing it's back to greet Ben. Taking a strong liking to him by partially shoving it's whole head into his person and neighing happily.

"I think he likes me." Ben was touched by the gesture of affection.

"Now I feel betrayed by own steed." Alecjo felt left out.

"Does he or she have a name?" Ben asked Alecjo.

Alecjo would wave his head back and fourth to answer Ben since he could never come up with a name for his ceffyl dwr. Side every time he tried to get close to brush it down or mount for a quick ride in the sky of his home plant, from time to time. He got snorted at before being left alone for the rest of the day since off the ceffyl dwr would trot.

"The lets name you." Ben was already loving this ceffyl dwr.


	22. Chapter 22

Paper Memories:

(Second Daimon appears)

Mina would ended attending the book club on top of the shop as a form of extracurricular study for her school. Got her out of actually attending Psychical Education classes when guys started to ogling her outside locker room. Thought of putting on mini gym shorts of a orange coloring with fitted white Tee shirt. In these costume made tennis shoes and tube socks that just stop at her knee with her hair in a ponytail. Teach those boys that she inherited her mother's athletic prowess by out doing either of them in a sport. Was shot down when she started to find a excuse to share her mother's interest in romance and sex education books.

One she brought with her this time around was called _First Love: A Young People's Guide to Sexual Information. By by_ Ruth Westheimer and Nathan Kravetz, that discusses the sensitive issues involved in teenage sexuality, examining such topics as the psychological and emotional impact of sex, rape, incest, venereal disease, pregnancy and contraception, and homosexuality. That got Dann to close up his own book and allowed her to sit down beside him.

"Researching something or this about your brother?" He asked.

"More like me and my mom sharing reading material." She answered with a head tilt.

"I thought you were messing with your dad." He looked over the cover her book.

She would have answered when their way walked a curled to the tip her last hair strand with a ribbon headband in her hair. Wearing this mixture of frills and lace outfit that could pass off as lolita if wasn't for shortness of the skirt, and the view-able cleavage. Stopping just before Mina and Dann with her most brightest smile of bleached white teeth. Holding her book behind her back in lotion hands that had fake nails make of acrylic and coats of nail polish.

"What is it now Muriel?" Both would ask her.

"Can I join you?" She asked puckering her glitter lipstick covered lips.

"We're still not open to a polyamorous relationship." Mina answered her.

"No way, I am sharing Mina in a threesome." Dann never liked the idea.

This Muriel would openly pout about being left out their blooming relationship since she had so much love to give by her terms. Who not with the newest additions to a book club she been attending since Opal Moon announced their weekly event.

"Really? A threesome?" Mina looked to Dann.

"Don't make me recall." Dann wasn't one to share those details.

This Muriel would end up making his way toward the armrest of the of the sofa that Dann and Mina were sitting on. Crossing her bare legs as she recalled the day that Dann returned from his mysterious trip with his dad and a few half- brothers. She was the first to greet him at Opal Moon after catching the social posts about female waitress in cool uniforms. Asking all kinds of questions about the one waitress in orange dress with the jeweled barrette in her hair. Pointing out how Yellow Diamond tieclip on his uniform's tie looked just like the hair decoration that one girl wore. Led to her making the discovery that Mina and Dann were seeing each other without him saying a single thing. Ended up asking him about the ever sharing his new lady love with her when ever they reached that stage in their relationship.

"Really?" Mina would come to ask him.

"Ciprian can even tell you." Dann hatred recalling. "He said go for it and I'll video tape."

"He always had the best stories." Muriel always recalled the stories Ciprian had for him.

Two would grow quiet when Jewel would was done setting up the buffet table with countless snacks and beverages for the all. To end up turning to the people that were sitting around and talking before she made her usual announcements and speech.

"We have a new member with us." Jewel turned attention toward Muriel. "Lets say hi to him before we start."

Everyone would look toward direction where Dann and Mina were privately chatting with the newest member with everyone's eyes on them. Who would be waved at this Muriel before she would go on about why she was here before sharing her book. Stating she already chose her group for the rest of hours and looked forward to talking about her read with them. Dann and Mina would wave at everyone from where they say before Jewel took over from there.

"That was fun." Muriel happily screeched.

"Told you." Mina happily took her hand.

Two would end up smiling at each other while Dann waited for Mina to give him the signal in which to hand their new acquaintance her gift. He was hiding a small box wrapped in colorful paper and tied shut with ribbon for Muriel. Shifting the item in his lap around a few times to get more comfortable when image of Mina smiling made him feel happy. That tingling feeling that had started to grow in his chest whenever he was around her was a welcomed one.

"Now we got a surprise for you." Mina aimed her sight at Dann.

"Goodie." Muriel quickly turned to him. "I hope It's a date with you and some crappy picture frame with photo of us smiling together."

"Actually..." Dann lifted the box to hand to her.

Mina backed off from Muriel with her arms crossed over her chest stating she had Dann's brother help her pick out the picture frame. Then have her other friend upload all the pictures that she taken of them hanging out together outside of school. Ended up having Dann spend what little free time he had wrap the what was to be her gift to her.

"Just so you know, Dann. Is. Mine." Mina would hiss while she snatched the gift from him and shoved box into Muriel opened arms. "Keep yout slimy finger tips off him. Harpy."

Mina would then grab Dann by the sleeve of his shirt and pull him into a standing position beside her with suggestion of sitting some where else. He would agreed to do since he wasn't one to keep fake friendships around after they were revealed. Following Mina away from the Muriel to some where else to seat while everyone was already enjoying their books.

"So...we're official?" Dann asked Mina.

"To the point, if my dad or my brother find out." She sighed. "Your will die a VERY slow death."

"Got to love bonding moments." He shrugged.

She could only laugh at what he had to say before settling them down on area made of large pillows and in a alcove near the windows. Blushing when she revealed her book to be one about the most romantic places one can find in Japan's capital. Made Dann find amusing before he showed his book was some silly romance novel his mother got into. Part of a _series_ __of four vampire-themed fantasy romance novels by American author Stephenie Meyer. He was having a hard time getting into the book after the first few chapters whenever he needed distraction. Left Mina to remove the book from his hands and replace with her book as a way of saving him from further boredom

"You save me once again." He teased her.

"Don't." She warmed him.

She use her free hand to reach out to grabbed the collar of his shirt and pull him toward the surface of her barely opened mouth. Giving him a few inches of space before figuring out he was brought this close to something that meant caress with the lips. Was something he got and would pull through when buffet table ended was knocked over. Food went flying everywhere around the room as a newly born Daimon rampaged. Her clothes and accessories were made of microchips with a black star in her head dress. Screeching she needed a heart crystal from the many faces that hadn't scrambled out of the room.

"Why must this happen now?" Mina asked Dann as the feeling was ruined.

"Duty calls." Dann reminds her.

"Hmmmm..." She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "I knew you were the one."

Jewel would end up trying her best to clear out the room while Dann noticed a unconscious Muriel laying on the floor. Her book had been torn apart and the box with it's wrappings lat in pieces after Frame inside was taken over by a Daimon egg. Mina was the one that would catch the eye of this Daimon when she was reaching for her transformation pen. She voice somehow caught in her throat while her movement slowed down. End up being frozen in with her hands being pulled away from her chest by a unknown force. Out of her hand her pen would be knocked to where Dann stood.

"Don't you look good enough to be a picture forever." Daimon would reveal it was behind freezing Mina.

"That I have to take your heart."

That's when black star in her head dress lit up and out came a beam right toward Mina's chest without a care of pain, that would come. Feeling of a energy beam digging around the insides of her chest for a piece of her heart would increase. Unable to scream out in pain when she could feel the disconnections of heart already coming undone. Left tears to be spilled that Dann could clearly see when he scooped up Mina's pen besides the book Mina traded him. Gave him an idea when he acted quickly by holding one book like a disc within one of his hands while aiming for the head dress.

"Hey Ugly!" He yelled at the Daimon to gain it's attention.

That worked when toward him the Daimon would sneer as beam was turned away from Mina in the process. What the thing didn't except the hard cover of a Twilight novel come flying at it's face. Making it duck down in fear of getting hit face first by the reading material when dodging. Would end with it's head dress being knocked down and Dann a slim chance to get to Mina. What he found when she fell into his arms with Daimon's attention not focused on it's freezing ability. What he found when he kneel down and reached out toward her unmoving form. Was a lifeless eyes that stared at him with a empty smile that once held such light.

"What do we have here." He noticed a sparkle coming from her chest.

Form of small, pink crystalline object now laid upon a chest was slowly rising and falling to breath in much needed air. Meant nothing to Dann without the person whose bright smile and sun shine colored hair always made his day. Someone would agree with him when the sounds of horse's hooves coming toward him was heard. Some how allowed a smile appear on his face since he knew a unnamed ceffyl dwr would rest it's muzzle on his shoulder. Release a large breath of warm air from it's lung on to his new master without much a car. Had Dann quite agreeing that he needed to put the heart crystal back into Mina's chest to see her smile. Being careful in putting the fragile light back in that chest was easiest thing he ever had to do in his life. Since within second those lifeless blue eyes would come back to life and look upon what was over his shoulder.

"Hello there new friend." Mina liked what she saw. "He got a name?"

"No, just showed up" Dann knew she was in love with the ceffyl dwr.

Shape of a luminous horse with huge, butterfly- like, transparent wings and shade of blue to it's fur with crimson colored eyes. Had Mina thankful the wish she made for a pony was finally coming true when facing a unnamed ceffyl dwr. Since this horse further lowered it's head toward pen in Dann's hand and gemstone in his tieclip. Releasing a warm breath upon the two objects until pen become a star shaped transformation rod, and tieclip become a lapel pin. Both shared a Amber colored gemstone in center of the pieces still laid in Dan's hand.

"Shall we?" Mina asked Dann taking her new transformation rod from him.

"That the girl I fell in love with..." He answered back.

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!" She rose her hand with her transformation rod in hand.

Steams of orange with stars prints on them swirled around her feet as she was slowly turning around in person. Only be completely surrounded by these streamers until she bursts through with this white leotard with a orange collar that has one stripe on it, Shoulder pads became translucent, and a yellow strip appears on the tip of her pleaded skirt, yellow her back bow becomes enlarged and lengthened. Her orange heeled slippers gain a inch in the heel, gold earrings now consist of yellow diamond and pearls, Large barrette worn on back of her hair becomes yellow diamond shaped, and a choker had a yellow diamond attached to it around her neck. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings. Her brooch is worn on the middle of her chest bow, center of her front bow becomes a yellow diamond.

"The new look suits you." Chevalier Luba lifts a hand to her.

"Your not looking to bad your self." Sailor Venus looked upon him.

He was a collared knight with armor plates made of darken leather. Calf length boots gain a armour plating on the front and finger-less gloves he wore were held a metallic edging and had double yellow diamond in shape a heart. Orange ribbon binding Long hair turned into a half braid /half ponytail gains a heart charm. A Orange and Gold archery set from bow he held in one of his hands to quiver strapped to one of his hips. Has a armored headband wrapped around half of his head with most of his face covered.

"This uncomfortable?" Sailor Venus knocked the metal cover his face.

She ended up being up picked up before getting answer and swept out of the way of a black beam when rudely reminded. A Daimon just plucked out her heart crystal and was ready to move on to Chevalier Luba or someone else for that matter.

"She's all yours." Chevalier Luba would end up standing with his ceffyl dwr.

He got a peck on his check before she reached downward to the quiver at his hip and pulled one of his arrows out. She would be allowed to borrow when she also summoned fourth a golden chair with heart shaped links to the end. Had her taking a dance position where she looked like she was going to launch her self into the air by placement she took.

"Loveless Chain." She would announce as the arrow rose out of her gloves hand and started to following the tip of her finger. She moved around and around her head one loop another was formed from the chain that followed the arrow's paths. Before she brought her hand around one more time and aimed right for the center of the Daimon that finger pointed. Off to the arrow with the chained attached would fly as orange glow surrounds the head of the spinning arrow's head. Before hitting the center of the Daimon's chest and drilling into the it's flesh until the arrow completely pierce through. Allowing the chain to rise about the Daimon's head and burst into thousand of hearts fell upon the Daimon.

Crushing the creature until a broken pad and a smashed up Connected Picture Frame was only thing left of the creature. Chevalier Luba was left rather amused that Venus was able to use one of his arrows without him actually assisting her. Which earned a kiss a kiss on metal plating of his head band by her before she asked about riding the ceffyl dwr.

"First we need to find a place with bigger space for that to happen." He reminded her.

With one phone call Sailor Venus got the information she needed from Ben on where to go to be able to ride a horse around. Which she turned into a camp- out date with her brother a few others being forced to tag along along that weekend. Amelie and Andor couldn't go, so in their places Saualpite and Alecjo went in their places despite the protest. Which left Chevalier Luba to pull a double shift in cheering her up until she actually got to ride his ceffyl dwr. By allowing her to name his ceffyl dwr any thing she wanted and also be the first to actually ride it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought it was every girl's dream on this planet for a unicorn." Ciprian couldn't understand why Mina was so happy about a ceffyl dwr.

"More like a pony." Angel. corrected him. "At least she doesn't have to bond with it."

Dann would up sighing when he looked at the shelf where three water crystal statues of sat staring back at him and his brothers. Each one held a different trained from the way a mane was brushed out to patterns through out the head. He only smile when he heard was a proud neigh and felt a nudge of a muzzle on the side of his head when he looked away.


	23. Chapter 23

Magical Fingers:

(third Daimon shows up)

Since Reika and Ciprian keep their hands off each other when ever they were together was when their parents stepped. Jewel and Bastian weren't ready to become grandparents while Rei and Jadeite needed their daughter to stay a Shrine Maiden. Left to the only chose anyone had in the form of Rei's older brother as an escort for when they dated. Someone taller and had his hair all the way down his back pulled into this loose ponytail with a piece of cord. Wearing rather military styled clothing from the combat boots to the green como pattern jacket he had on.

"Why did this have to happen?" Ciprian wasn't comfortable with Reika's brother around.

"Yea, Saualpite does that." Reika folds her hands into her lap.

Two were sitting outside a bench of a gadget store awaiting for Saualpite to finish flirting with one of the clerks by the name of Mason Oki. Only shopping bag between them was a department store brand with pack of new kitchen utensils. That Saualpite recently bought to replace a few that his dad burned when he accidentally tried to cook one day. One half of the stove and most of the bamboo silverware were beyond charred when the small flame was put out.

"Your dad that bad of a cook?" Ciprian asked Reika abut to laugh.

"Reason why Me, my brother, or Great-grandpa cook." She didn't want to remember how angry her mother was.

"Wish everyone at my house was like that." He hatred when his chance to cook always came up. "We take turns cooking."

"Angel must have fun." She tried to laugh.

She the removed the bag that had been placed between them by her brother to keep them apart and replaced on other side of her. Allowing her to move over to the over to Ciprian's side by taking up the space the bag had been in. Asking what he he been dreaming about since she gave that blow job and all those times they had made out. He would have answered if as she slowly leaned toward him slowly licking her lips with idea of swapping saliva with him.

"What Have I Told You!" Saualpite's voice had the two pulling apart.

Reika would puff out her cheeks when her brother came marching toward them in a determined way with another bag in hand. He would put between them when he now stood in front of them with his eyes staring at his little sister. Not once would she look at her brother with her puffed out like a blowfish with her eyes looking around for a accessories store.

"You know mom and dad want to stop this!" Saualpite warned Reika.

"Not like it stopped you." She mumbled.

"Am I missing something?" Ciprian asked.

Reika would pull out her phone and tap on the screen for a picture of someone within her family that her parents hid. Smiling when she lifted her phone to Ciprian's face and showed a picture of her nephew posing in his own shrine garb.

"His name is Aegirine and he came from from one- night stand my brother had with a hostess." She spoke of him.

"He's cute." Ciprian was captured by that smile.

"Reason why I don't want you two …. you know..." Saualpite would inform them. "Repeat my mistake with someone I thought was the one."

He would end up reaching for his other bag stating he had a hard time getting over a first love that used him for his paycheck. Put her appearance before caring for their child when he cried for someone when he got hurt or was left alone. Never spending a dime of her own money to get him new things that child needed when he grew out of his clothes, or his toys got ruined. Abandon their son for another guy that was some ambassador that visited her work for a good time and ended up with her.

"We need to keep her hands to each other." Ciprian agreed with Saualpite.

"Come On!" Reika felt out numbered.

She would end up huffing up her cheeks at her brother ruining her future plan s on finally sleeping with Ciprian by her next birthday. Not that she didn't see what her older brother was getting at when he spoke about circumstance of her nephew's birth. Left her needing to think how she saw Ciprian and where she wanted their relationship to go. Away from him she would walk to look around the countless shelves that held all kinds of gizmos and gadgets. A few would catch her eye when she looked them in passing, just not her attention when she got further away from Ciprian. She stopped once to look back at him and try to recall what other traits about him she saw in him. What came to her mind was how she could use him to annoy her father and his good looks when first laying eyes on him.

Made her seat down on the art rest of a Massager recline when struck with what other traits that Ciprian's had for her to be attracted. Fact he hadn't date other girls while they started going out showed her how loyal he was willing for her. Besides he also found a ways to get under her father's skin when came to standing up for her basic right for not be sheltered. Jadeite should give her the chance to step outside her family's temple to see the rest of the world. Which was becoming a repeated argument every time Jadeite wouldn't welcome him into his home or show him around the grounds. What brought a smile to her face was he always seemed to know when she needed to be cheered up.

"Reika!" She was pulled from her thoughts when Ciprian called to her.

She would lift one of her hands and wave around her arm to gain his attention wasn't for her sixth sense didn't go off. Something with a evil aurora had just appeared within the gadgets store just looking for a vessel to which to call it's body. She would get to her ballet styled flats feet reaching for her transformation pen stashed away in her purse. About to call out the words that would turn her into Sailor Mars when a Daimon pod would finally pick a Heated Back Massager. Item was on display only on a another recliner on the other end of the store with someone already trying out. Ended up turning into a strange looking masseuse with these four black tendrils of made of heated padding.

Tossed away the next person that had approach the masseuse Daimon when it was just a Heated Back Massager on the recliner. Would start to hiss when looking around for a suitable human to extract their heart crystal among thew small crowd. Person that was chosen was none other then Reika about holding what looked like a strange writing utensil. She was force to let go when one of the padded tendrils wrapped around her wrist and jerked her. Into the air with such force that she swore she lost sensation in her wrist while a burn was slowly formed on her joint. Reika tried her best to fight back through pain that was slowly over whelming her with a few kicks to the tendrils. Each strike would be reflected off the spongy surface or cover of her heeled was slowly burned away from impacted.

"What Might." The masseuse Daimon was impressed with Reika's fieriness and strength. "You shall be my first."

Into the sir Reiki was further lifted with other three padded tendrils tightly wrapping around her ankles and other wrists. As to hold her steady for The masseuse Daimon to reveal the black star on their body and start the removal process. Thick black steam what the first thing that pierced the center Reika's chest where a sparkling light start to form.

"Get your heated tendrils off my sister!" Saualpite came charging at them.

Ciprian was the one that actually would in between the black stream and where it was aimed with a light mirror in hand. Those bright battery powered lights would make The masseuse Daimon look away when they were to blinding. Lessening the power behind the black beam that being reflected by the glass that would slowly start to crack under the pressure. Using only his psychical strength by digging his show clad heels into the carpeted ground to hold off the black beam. Trying to think of something of how he was going to transform into his knight form with little time he had.

"Smart move." Saualpite was now few inches from his side.

"Not going to last..." Ciprian could make out the glass cracking. "..long..."

Galloping horse of a horse hooves was all he needed to know when a fiery blast ended up knocking the Daimon over. Followed by repeated thrashing under the hooves of this horse by repeatedly pounding on the Daimon until something broke.

"What The Actual Fuck?" Saualpite screamed his question at the sight of a luminous horse with huge, butterfly- like, transparent wings and shade of blue to it's fur with fiey eyes. Doing a reverse buck on to something that could almost killed his sister.

"Its a ceffyl dwr and it mine." Ciprian proudly screamed at him. "God Damn! Now I can tell Angel to stuff it!"

Ciprian would use the last of his strength to chuck the mirror he held as a shield to protect Reika at the floored Daimon. Making sure he stood forward and had his arms wide open when he called to molten rock looking creature before them. Mixtures of Lava Red and Volcanic Black coloring that it's fur carried made him even more excited. To him it would come with wave of his head to get stray hairs of his mane away from it's eyes with slow gallop to it's knight.

"I'm going to name your after the woman we're going to save." He would end up greeting his ceffyl dwr.

Stopped close enough to him to to have his arms around his muzzle and give what would be one of many embraces. Since the gemstone of his tieclip and the red pen he held would end up glowing in sync with one another until stone matched. Bright Rare Red Cherry Opal glowed in the center of a lepal pin and star shaped transformation rod the color red. Ciprian would end up tapping his new gemstone to trigger his own shift to a collared knight with armor plates with scorched leather straps. emblem of flames were on his scorched chest plate and wrist bands. He wore scorched, studded gloves of dark crimson coloring with middle and point fingers cut off. His scorched boots carried the same emblem of flames at their edges. Red crocheted card deck strapped to his belt and filled with blank playing cards. Has a armored headband wrapped around half of his head with most of the face covered.

"Knight Fiur, Chevalier of Flame and Passion." A passing whisper tingled his ear.

"I forgot about the her." He huffed.

He could make a stick about the owner of the whisper he and Froze had heard at the end of their transmutations into knights. Saualpite tossed a piece of the mirror as Knight Fiur's headband clad head before picking up his sister. Remind him of the knocked down Daimon that was currently covered in horse shoe prints and been trampled. To be answered when force to change a star shaped transformation rod the color red and hand over to his sister. He'd be force to do by Reika when she yelled at him to put her back on her feet to kick the ass that touched her. Making it very clear that only person allowed to manhandled her heart is one currently standing before them and dressed as a knight.

"I think I am turned on!" Knight Fiur smirked when he saw how angry Reika got.

"Really?" Saualpite asked him. "That's my little sister your talking about!"

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!" Reika raised her hand up with that star shaped transformation rod.

Burst of flames spread through out her body until her clothes were burned away and replaced with a white leotard with a red collar that has one stripe on it, translucent and Singes patterned shoulder pads, and a flared red skirt ends up splitting down the middle, along with a red bow on the back becomes enlarged and lengthened. Her a pair of red pumps with bow on the back gain a inch in the heel, ruby heart shaped earrings, and a red choker with a Rare Red Cherry Opal shaped ruby stone on it. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings. Her brooch becomes a Rare Red Cherry Opal the middle of her chest bow.

"I am Mars and I am here to flame roast some Daimon carcass!" She screamed.

"I ever say she is working those heels." Knight Fiur commented to Saualpite.

"Didn't we just have the same con-"

Chat was cut short when Sailor Mars yelled at Knight Fiur to bring his metal clad face to her side and leave his ceffyl dwr with her brother. Would happen with Saualpite told that some day his sister was going to be Knight Fiur's wife. He would have walked after the idiot stacking claim to his sister like she was some sort of trophy that he already won. Wasn't for the 849 pounds of flesh with the biggest wings he ever seen he ever seen on something with glowy wings. Tilts it's head at him and started a one- sided staring contest with him, he wouldn't return despite them standing within inch of each other.

"Why do I always get stuck with the horse?" Saualpite sighed.

He ended up getting huffed at when shout of his sister saying 'Feral Fire' combined with Knight Fiur's 'Merciless Sun' move. Made a spinning pillar form around the Daimon to the point, the accessories on it body were the first to burn away. It's body and black star mark would soon follow with it yelling a the pair that stared at slowly turn to pile of ashe. On top a charred remands of a egg laying on top as the what was left of the Back Massager and recliner were in tatters.

"Now we're to salvage what is left of this date." Sailor Mars flipped her hair. "By going to clothes shop I've had my eyes on and try on new dresses."

"We just sit there and watch you?" Saualpite asked as Hothead licked the side of his face.

"No, your talking the ceffyl dwr back to the temple." She held back a laugh. "Knight Fiur is coming with me."

"Why do I end up with his horse?" Saualpite asked her.

His own answer came in the form of her telling him to start taking his role as a general's son a little more seriously. Since ricked his life outside of his knight form to save her life without even a second thought before changing to save her.

"He's name is Hothead and he prefers bodies of water." Knight Fiur advised him.

Sailor Mars grabbed Knight Fiur by the back of his collar and towed him behind her saying something about needing to keep his hands to himself. He whole heartedly agreed to do since he was to star struck to by Mar's fiery angry to think of anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saualpite had to call in a favor when Hothead didn't listen to a word he had to say or even allow the stranger to mount him. Left a made shift horse bridle to be made out of drawstring of his hoodie and shoulder strap of his bag. He could led the ceffyl dwr through out the shopping district with many eyes on him when they walked to the entrance way. Where mousy looking girl with a small horse trailer awaited the two of them in the parking lot rather timidly. She would happily greet the ceffyl dwr before guiding it into the back of the trailer with interested on where it came from.

"Your going to believe this one." Saualpite pocket his hands.

"I have all day since your great- grandparents is currently down." She whispered blushing when he addressed her.

"You sure?" he asked her.

"I spend all day caring for your great- grandfather while putting up with your parents." She leered at him.

"Ok. ok. You win." He laughed.

He ended up relieved he wasn't walking this ceffyl dwr back to his family's temple on foot with what his sister said to think about. Hating how he let his combat and magic training lack after years of manning the temple with his great- grandfather's caretaker. This quiet and shy girl was a trained nurse that his parents brought on to watch after the man. Making up an excuse that their duties are protectors to the throne of New Silver Millennium was to important. To care for both the family temple and an aging old man that still had the energy of a teenager fresh out of high school.

"Lets just head home and play a round of checkers." Saualpite sighs.

"I rather we go over what your father wanted you to learn." She corrected him.

"Give me a break." Saualpite groaned. "First my sister and now you."

He inched the back of he head knowing he couldn't put off what was his future any longer.


	24. Chapter 24

Grand Gala:

(Mina's boyfriend and his half- brothers end up attending the next ball within crystal palace)

Jewel was making her usual trip to the nearest **Convenience store** for what was becoming her weekly trips of minor shopping. Gave her excuse to further explore her neighborhood when she pulled out her 3 Wheel Bike with basket in the back. Pedaled her way out of the driveway and in to the street with a location in mind as she nods to friendly faces in passing. Turning street corners and slowly down when she went down hill to get to her favorite corner store. Where she parked her bike near one of the bike ramps with lock chain being placed to keep her source transportation secure. Before she would make her way inside by walking in and started picking out everything out before doing a mail pickup. What she found among the countless bills and junk mail was a rather impressive envelope with a wax seal. The hand writing on the other side and the crest on the yellow colored wax that had her going wide eyed.

"I'll be drunken monkey with paintball gun!" She couldn't bring herself to open the envelope's flap.

She would hurry through check out line and race home to her family to present everyone her boys with the invite at breakfest. Derek happily squealed that he always wanted to go to a fancy party with all his brothers when he heard the news. Only be reminded that the event was past his bed time and he he was always grumpy when he didn't get enough sleep. He could go another time when older and doesn't fall asleep on his little feet after prolonged period of time. Got him to start throwing a crying fit that everyone would ignored until he stopped and a few minutes later. Bastian to remove him from his seat and take out of the room while rest of them figured out what they were going to do.

"We're so dead." Ciprian thought this was a trap.

"Maybe royal family's way of welcoming us?" Andor would guess.

"I haven't heard anything from Mina about this." Dann sat back in his chair.

"This would be perfect time to brush on classical dances native to this world." Angel was excited.

Alecjo didn't care about attending since Ben informed him that he would be unavailable leading up to this event for a few weeks. Leaving Alecjo rather lonely in a city he was still getting to know from his outings with Ben during date. He would sigh and ask if he could stay home that night to watch Derek in hopes he didn't have to watch Ben get hit on.

"That bad?" Jewel would worry why Alecjo was already coming with excuse not to go.

"I don't like watching entitled nobles flirt with my boyfriend." Alecjo mumbled.

"Kinda reminds you of how we got all here." Ciprian tried to lighten the mood.

"Not Helping." Angel and Dann warned him.

Jewel would slightly giggle at what her step- son had to say about what her friends and now husband did before the wedding. She could never be mad at Bastian for granting her wish for many sons to call their own or his sleeping around on her. Since before her one of her small dreams, table full of boys she called son despite the strange bonds they share.

"It's not, that I wasn't angried that Bastian for bedding each one of my sons' mothers." Jewel recalled the scandal. "Just happy he always came to me in the end. "

She ended with a smile before tapping Alecjo on the tip of his nose before looking to Dann and her step- sons with hope. Stating this formal gathering would best for them to attend together then not show up and at all at the wrong time. Describing the friends they could make with daughter of son of a well off family or befriend a noble after colorful conversation.

"Only friends I had back at home were my chamber maid and Bastian." Jewel hummed quietly. "Even back then, Bastian would still a gentleman."

Ciprian was hushed at by Andor when he tried to interrupt Jewel from further talking about how all of them came to be. His birth mother gave him up to his father when he was born instead of keeping him like other did her personal reason. Gifting him a a uncut fire ruby as her only gift to him before all links to her was severed when he was he just a new born. Leaving Jewel to happily accept him as her own when in middle of wedding preparations for her and her husband.

"I have never once regretted having any of you in my life." She looked among them. "My fire, My Lightening, My Ice, My heart and my magic."

She then handed the envelope and ask who wanted to make rounds to deliver batches of muffins to customers on their list. Ciprian was already backing out with excuse he was meeting Reika's brother for drinks this evening. Andor was leading a study group of high school freshman with Amelie in a few hours to some request from a former teacher. Angel was being dragged to a southern Kyushu by Mako for some kakigori as part of a research project for their AP cooking class. Left only person in the room that hadn't answer to be stared at by their step- mother as tended to Derek.

"Dann!" Jewel called to him.

"Momma is calling you." Derek informed Dann.

"Oh. Dann." Jewel spoke a little louder.

"I'll take of today's muffin delivery." Dann answered her. "As long as Ciprian learned proper etiquette for the formal event we're invited to attend."

Ciprian would have verbally reacted being reacted about being offended, if wasn't Angel and Andor agreeing with Dann. Jewel with quiet when she stared in Ciprian's direction with blank expression and unable to speak on the subject. Derek giggled before trying his little arms around Il-Seong's neck and hugging the wolf as tightly as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Grand Balle Room with ivoy marble flooring that went on for miles until hitting for differently decorated walls. One had row of large windows with sill that one could seat on to look out and see the view of the enclosed grounds. Others were daisy white with gold leafe trim on the molding that reached way up to a raised ceiling that had a centered chandler. Made completely of crystal materials with matching light fixtures that coated the room in a soft light. Doorway that was cut into one of them with scrolling frills and full figure statues of Queen and King on each side. Massive doors were propped open for red carpet guests being announced as their arrived to walk on as groups or pairs. Was a sight that made a beaded, powder white lace, off the shoulder, Aline evening dress with one inch heels. Her hair pinned into bun with curled end of a ponytail sticking out from the center as she held onto her husband's arm. His tuxedo he wore seemed was a traditional black with the bowtie that matched his wife's ball gown.

"This is spectacular." Jewel whispered to Bastian. "Reminds me of painted ceiling of Akan Palace."

"One of those time, I wish we had a home world to go back too." Bastian remembered that feature of former Palace.

Earned him a kiss on the cheek from her gloss covered lips from her after they were quietly enter without an introduction of their person. Convincing the guard nothing was special about them since they former royals of a fallen world. Left them to want to be treated by nobodies that were brought here for their children as their guests and escorts. Behind them their sons entered with the daughters of Shitennou of the King and the inner planetary guardians the Queen. Dann and Mina were the first to walk in with one securely holding other's bent arm, Mina was in a Strapless, golden yellow, satin, traling gown in opened toed pumps. Hair pulled into a jeweled barrette with matching earrings and nails simply coated in yellow polish. as Dann wore a Yellow- cream collared shirt and candlelight orange tie, along with a white coat with blue and red accents. He wears a white Military Jacket over the collared shirt, with blue pants and calf length boots.

"Get ready to be treated like a prized dog at the show." Mina whispered to him.

"I didn't dress like this to just impress your parents." Dann wiggled his eyebrows.

She ended up snuggling up to him further without a care eyes of fellow noblemen and woman were watching them. Lens belonging to cameras caught the image of matching smiles appearing on their faces before the side stepped. Making room for Andor and Amelie walk side by side without even holding hands upon making their their appearance. This Black and light blue, mandarin collar, Aline lace dress in matching flats and curled hair was on Amelie. Sapphire studded earrings in the shape of a rose within her ears with coat of gloss on her lips, that nobody could see. Since she had her head tucked to hide the blush that appeared to be growing on her face and hands folded. Andor followed in step with her in dark blue collar shirt with a black vest that has snowflake-shaped buttons, and a snow white v-neck shirt underneath, dark blue dress pants and black dress shoes.

"I think you are as beautiful as Christine Daae from The Phantom of the Opera." He whispered to her.

Got Andor quickly stared at by Amelie when she finally looked up for briefest of seconds with their eyes looking into each others. He could see anxiousness swirling around as she saw concern and calm that lay within his own. Before pulling away and walking to stand by Mina and Dann by a few feet with one clamping her eyes shut to reach one and take others hand. Got her a quiet thank you before attention was turned to next pairing that walked in. Being rather proud Ciprian with Reika by his side and hanging off his arm, She wore a red lace and satin; sleeveless; strapless sweet heart bust line; short front long back, mini dress. Her hair completely pulled into loose braid held by a ruby barrette. Ruby earrings and crimson lipstick matched the three inch heels heels with rounded toe. Matched what Ciprian wore, being a sleeveless military jacket that consisted of a white coat with red and blue accents and a Mars planetary pin. His belt had a Hikawa Shrine charm hanging off it. Also wearing white pants and covered his hands with dark red fingerless gloves.

"God! Your look really smoking in that." Ciprian looked at Reika with wiggle to his eye brows.

"Save that zeal for later." She waved her hand at him.

He ended up stopping to lift their conjoined hands into the air and announce he was in love with fiery maiden that was Reika. How he wasn't wasn't ready to let a hot piece like her go before he pulled that hand down and kissed back of her hand.

"Oh. You." Reika almost melted from this action.

He allowed her to led the way to stand beside Andor and Amelie with the last of pairing were a casually walking Angel and Mako. One wore a white overcoat, with a forest green undercoat, black sweater, a green necktie. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in black. Other a off the shoulder, half sleeve, green lace, mermaid dress. Her hair done up in this tight bun with 1- inch flats that matched her dress. Just a hint of lipstick on plump skin of her mouth and Emerald chandler earrings hung from her ears.

"This doesn't bother you?" Mako asked him.

"No, cooking classes I hosted at my school for teacher's TA reminds me of this."

Seeing him shrug like he did only had Mako adjusting her hold on his arm while feeling how lucky she become with him. Before asking him about escaping from this shindig to see what was happening in the kitchens for more privacy. Got her forehead touched with his as her answer when he gave her a quiet we'll see before they came to a stop. Reika did a hair flip as her acknowledgment to last pairing as Mina leaned just when Mako did the same thing to wave. To each other with a nervous Amelie being calmed by Andor since she was never one for this public events with her friends. Mumbling how she wanted to be at home watching Doctor Who reruns with her brother then be here.

" Amelie." Andor called her name while lightly squeezing her hand.

She sighed in her most calmest voice when same voice that announced the girls by their formal titles with boys they were with. Somehow found herself finding the courage to pick up her tucked head to look out at the eyes watching her ever move. One set of eyes that caught her own belonged to a brother she hadn't seen since he left years ago. To study abroad against their father's wishes in wears a charcoal grey, double-breasted tailcoat with dark blue and black accents, most notable at the cuffs and shoulder pieces. The coat is belted at the waist. Underneath, has a black collared shirt and a Ocean Blue tie. He also now wears two charcoal grey gloves. His pants are no longer tucked inside military boots but instead hang over black boots. Standing beside some a foot and half in height smaller then him. Wore a Blue- and- white satin, off the shoulder, mermaid, dress with ballet flats and styled ponytail with fake waterlilies. Shade of pale blue lipstick could barely be seen on their lips as they seemed quite familiar with her brother.

Stuck with her way after the limelight was taken off her and her friends. Andor was the one that would fight against the crowds. To get her toward someone he figured was closed to in someway. Finding out that person was her brother with a date. When they got passed brown nosers and busy bodies with many questions for them to answer. Left to Mina and her very talkative self as Dann stood near by and acted like her attractive companion. Mako had dragged Angel to the buffet table that was hidden next one of the large windows with attendant near by. Reika pulled Ciprian to groups of daughters from wealthier and well off families to show him off for personal reasons. Left sneaking off to to come face to face with someone she hadn't seen since the big argument between her father and owner brother.

"Actinolite Mizuno and this is Ahenobarbus Christian." He went on to introduce him self and his date.

"Andor Parwiz and I already know Miss. Christian." Andor didn't need introductions. "She's my mom's cousin, twice removed."

Got Amelie laughing at the connections that already formed with her brother and his fiance being present at this moment. Led to her brother telling her a story of how he came to meet Ahenobarbus while he studying and living in The States. The two lived in the same apartment building on totally two different floors for a few month without knowing. To meet within the lobby during a city wide power outage one night with one looking for the building manger, and other was lost. One thing led another after many interactions between the two of them over a series of months. They become a couple and got serious over a few years before deciding to move to Japan to start a new life.

"You had no plans to even visit us?" Amelie felted betrayed. "Mom had been worried about you."

"My fault." Ahenobarbus lifts a gloved hand. "I've had this been helping me unpack boxes and running around on job interviews."

they would have gone on if someone in a flowing blue floor-length gown and a matching choker necklace turned heads. In click of heel colors heels on a stone floor with stomps of boot's heels trailing her beside her was heard. Stopped just a few feet away from Amelie and Actinolite with their dates looking upon faces of Ami and her husband, Zoisite. Would have greet the four of them, if wasn't for the tension that Actinolite or Amelie could slice with a knife. Andor sighed and took this task on as a challenge without much of care to his own health when taking on this challenge. Had him Making a loud enough coughing noise to clear his throat and suggestion they take this outside. All parties that weren't related to Zoisite by blood or marriage agreed to do by guiding them to the nearest exit.

Some would watch for entertainment value since their own drama just wasn't enough to be handled on their own. That being near the buffet table where a certain young girl left her date fore the evening to go greet her friends and see Reika's newest guy. That person being a formally dressed Alecjo in the middle of dobbing his mouth clean of crumbs after chewing. Pleasantly nodding his head toward the young lady that had walked away as he crumbled the napkin within his hands. To have his smile face from his face slowly fade when he ended up slowly turning to Ben a few feet away. He was dressed in a partial hooded cloak, with the hood pulled back. Sleeveless green tailcoat with silver trimming over a black, long-sleeved turtleneck and light-tan pants with black boots.

"Hey!" Both he and Ben spoke at the same time.

Both went quiet for a second with Ben taking a step forward Alecjo with his eyes shifting to crumpled napkin in Alecjo's hand. Trying process the tacky dressed thing that was hanging off a tailored tuxedo sleeve made of darken rayon.

"Thought you were on baby sitting detail?" Alecjo asked Ben noticing leer.

"Her highness personally got his highness to order Nephrite to get someone else to switch with me." Ben looked over Alecjo's shoulder.

"Your here out of uniform?" Alecjo looked over his attire.

Ben went quiet once more and with his lips pressed against each other with his eyes SLOWLY tracing the sleeve covered arm. Linked to superbly toned limb that flexed a bit within the fabric confinement that was what jacket of his tuxedo.

"I was also given a the night off." He mumbled quickly looking away.

"Huh." Alecjo was at a lack for words. "Your here with someone?"

"No, since I planned on asking you to be my plus one." Ben turned his eyes to champagne fountain.

Before the old thought about drinking his doubts away like the first night he met Alecjo in a drunk state with a heart breaking. Put to rest when Alecjo's voice loud coughing got him to look away from the 3- tiers of a sparkling liquid with sweet taste. Making him look back at set of eyes that had a single eye brow with arms about to cross over a broad chest.

"I see hints of jealousy over me and..her?" Alecjo pointed who he came with.

"..." Ben could only nod.

"You know, she and her family sponsored my citizenship." Alecjo was about to laugh. "Me beinging her date was a favor to her and she already has someone."

Ben ended up feeling like a totally idiot for the thought going through his head that Alecjo being interested in someone else. Had him reaching toward his the hood of his partial cloak to hide the blush that was started to form on the face. When one his hands were taken by Alecjo suggesting they turn in for the night since he wasn't in the mood for dancing, or any more food. He can't another offer for flute of bubbly one time for just being near the buffet table. Was stopped by when Ben taking his hand in return and already pulling him along behind him as his part of agreeing. Stating his room in the dorm was currently just him since the latest new recruit dropped out when he couldn't take further pressure. Put a smile on Alecjo's face when he hurried behind Ben to step out of the Balle Room at a hurried pace.

Waiting til they were far into the hallway to stop and hide into one of the alcoves that was formed for priceless paintings. Small space that could be found by the columns that looked like they were holding up the ceiling above their heads. Ready to get lost in the shadows when the soft moans and rustling of barriers belongings to dress pants and ball gown. Had Ben blushing and hiding his face in junction betweenAlecjo's shoulder and his neck in fear they have been caught. Got his back patted by Alecjo followed by a hearty laugh with a gentle reminder that someone else was having a good time.


End file.
